Taking the Heat Off
by Rogue Writer
Summary: So, starts nice and easy with a lemony scene with RogueRemy, and builds with a Kitty side story involving both Kurt and Pete. Rated M for a reason! Enjoy, and stay tuned for the sequel.
1. Taking the Heat Off

Taking the Heat Off

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men, Marvel does, so I obviously don't own Rogue or Remy(every girl should own Remy). The story is mine, though.

The heat seemed to radiate directly from the earth itself, and there was no escaping it. Everything moved at a languid pace, some things even seeming to melt before her eyes. The long day seemed like it would never end for the over-heated southerner.

Nothing seemed to help, as she lay sprawled on the deck chair on her balcony. She was dressed as sparsely as she could possibly be, but the stifling heat surrounded her. She panted slightly as she fanned herself, heaving her bikini top with the undulations of her breasts. She wriggled her hips around in her daisy dukes, adjusting herself in her seat.

Suddenly, a small cool breeze brushed across her neck, chilling the sweat and shifting the wispy hairs that had escaped her ponytail.

"Lookin' pretty hot there, Chere," A familiar voice spoke behind her. That's when she heard the shuffling of the deck. Without the energy to turn around, she spoke in a drawl that matched the pace of the day.

"Do Ah? Well, it is well over a hundred in the shade, if you're lucky enough to find any."

"You know what Remy meant, Chere. But come to think of it, I do believe it feels a little warm out here in the sun. Why don't you join me inside for a little cool down?" His deep Cajun voice washed over Rogue as she thought. Meanwhile, Remy looked over her glistening body, clothes clinging, barely keeping her decent. She bit her lip, and he nearly melted. It sure was hot out here.

After deliberating for a while, Rogue finally rolled over in her chair to look at Remy.

"Remy, Ah think-" But before she could finish, she looked up to really see Remy. He stood there, cards held in mid-shuffle. His bare chest was beginning to shine from tiny beads of sweat running down. They formed tiny rivers that led to his waist, running over the ripples of his abs. Her eyes glazed over as she followed the drops, wanting to lick them as they met the edge of his shorts. The shorts hung low on his hips, as if they were melting off just from the heat the two were producing. Rogue imagined that if they were just a little lower...

Remy had resumed his shuffling, regaining some of his composure. Some strands of his disheveled hair fell in front of his eyes, and he blew up to move them away. He saw Rogue's eyes watching this movement, as well as her tongue dart out and moisten her lips. A devilish grin spread over his face, glinting in his eyes.

Rogue sat up, continuing to watch the gorgeous Cajun stand coolly, shuffling, blowing small puffs of air her way. She saw the grin on his face, and fought to hold her urges in.

"Come on, Chere." Remy offered her a hand and led her inside. They padded barefoot together along the cool stone floor.

It wasn't until they were sitting on the foot of the bed that Rogue realized their two mostly bare bodies had definitely been touching. She instantly withdrew, breaking away from their deep eye contact.

"Now, what's wrong Chere?"

"Remy? Why were we? How were we...!?"

"Well, we were enjoying it, for one ting. I believe that may also be the how."

"What do you mean?"

"If you always be tinkin' 'bout your powers, they always be working'. But forget 'em for a while, and..." He ran a single finger from her wrist up to her shoulder, making her shudder. Then she snapped her arm back, holding it away from him.

"Ah don't want to hurt you. Ah think..."

He covered her mouth with his whole hand, making her scream. He switched to a single finger on his own lips, telling her to be quiet.

"Don't think," he whispered, and moved in quickly for a kiss, stunning her. She fell back slightly from the shock, but he wrapped his arm around her bare back, supporting her. Not feeling any effects from her powers, Rogue leaned into him and kissed back forcefully. This is what she had always wanted.

Their mouths pressed forcefully onto each other's, so much passion burst out into a single act. Remy was the first to act, breaking the barrier between them. His tongue darted out and played on the lips he had watched her lick earlier. He flicked his tongue lightly, then more forcefully. Finally, he was forced to part her lips himself.

She couldn't believe all of the feeling exploding in her, and just from one kiss. But a kiss can be a lot for a girl who can't be touched. She felt his tongue on her lips, but was in too much joy to react. Finally, his tongue was in, and she tasted her first part of him. She loved it, and could tell he was enjoying her as well.

Their tongues explored each other's mouths for a while, wrestling one another, and then they finally came up for air.

"See, Chere?"

Rogue nodded, and pulled on his neck to bring him back in for more. She couldn't get enough. Remy knew this, but he wanted more.

Tentatively, he tried leaning her to the side, laying her down on the bed. She let out a low squeal in weak protest, but submitted, melting to his will.

She had never experienced anything like this before, but Rogue knew what was going on. At first she tried to stop it; it was too soon. But then she knew she was ready, and she submitted.

They had left the heat outside, but was replaced by a new, better heat. Their passion was heating up, and each of them could feel it. Remy couldn't wait much longer.

He looked to Rogue, and there was no questioning the fire in her eyes. She reached behind her own back and undid the clasp on her bikini top. Slowly, she pulled one strap off her shoulder, then the other, and then it was gone. She tossed it to the floor; the first garment, but not the last.

The experienced Cajun looked on this site, stunned. Her pale skin formed large, round, snowy mountains. Any doubts he may have had were swept away as he took her in, especially when he saw her hardened nipples. He couldn't resist.

Rogue watched as Remy looked her over. There was a new look on his face. It wasn't just love, but something almost like admiration. As she thought this, she gasped. He had taken her left breast into his hand, and was kneading softly. His fingers ran lightly over her nipple, finally settling there. He began to rub it and roll it with his left hand as he started kneading her right breast. But instead of using his hand, he teased her nipple with his mouth, completely engulfing it at first. He ran light circles all around it with his tongue, finally arriving at the center. It was already fully erect, so he began to suck on it, still on the left with his hand. But he needed that one too, so he moved his mouth over. He couldn't get enough of her taste.

Rogue was the definition of joy. She ran her fingers through his hair, and lightly over his back. But as the pleasure began to get to her, she dug her nails in slightly.

"Now, that's not nice Chere," She was puzzled. Had she dug her nails in too far? Remy sat up to face her. "I'm doing all this for you, and don't think I'm not havin' fun, but when's my turn?"

Rogue laughed to herself, thinking of the best way to repay this favor. She ran her nails along his chest and abs, tilting her head playfully as she thought. This seemed like it might be enough, but then she leaned in very close to his ear and whispered, "How's this?" Her hot breath sent shivers all through Remy.

Slowly, she leaned down, her ass in the air, and put her face practically in Remy's lap. He lay back on the pillows, arms folded behind his head, watching her but wiggle in the air. She unbuttoned his shorts, and then leaned her face even closer. She took the zipper pull in her mouth, and tittlatingly slowly, she unzipped it with her teeth. When it was down, she pulled off his shorts and boxers together, unable to take the slow pace much longer. They were added to the pile with her bikini top.

As she turned back, she caught site of the most wonderful thing in the world. There, on her bed, with his trademark smirk, was the love of her life, fully nude and waiting for her. His cock was rock hard, and bigger than she had even imaginedt. She didn't have anything to compare to, but even an experienced woman would be impressed.

Remy saw the look on her face, and his smile just grew. He chuckled, and Rogue gave him a mock cold look. Then she decided to give him a new reason to smile.

Just as he had done for her, she started with her hands, and it did take both. She started to rub a little, stroke his shaft. Then she reached the head. As she found a certain spot that was the most sensitive, making him moan as she touched it, she leaned in with her mouth. She flicked her tongue lightly, then with more force as she got used to it. She found that spot, and stroked it with her tongue. Then she tried to take him in, barely fitting any of his cock into her mouth. She used her hands, too, and bobbed her head, twisting her hands in one continuous motion.

Remy began to moan, letting his head roll to the side. His eyes fluttered and he groaned huskily, "Remy can't be takin' much more of dis."

He pulled Rogue back up and gazed at her angelic face. She smiled, and he rolled her onto her back. He knew she was ready, no doubt. He unzipped her shorts, and slid them down her silky thighs, finally adding them as the last garment to the pile. He was surprised to see that she wasn't wearing anything else, and looked at her questioningly.

"Too hot," she answered to his look.

"Yes, Chere, you are."

Rogue giggled as Remy ran his hands over every inch of her, following at times with his eager tongue. She gasped as he moved lower, and lower, until..

His tongue played around between her thighs, and then he used his fingers to spread her lips. Just these light touches elicited moans, but then the real fun started. Rogue threw back her head as Remy's tongue entered her. He moved in and out and in and out. Finally he pulled out, and his tongue found its was to her clitoris, setting off every single nerve ending. She couldn't take it any more. In the heat of the moment, the passion overcame her, and she screamed, "Fuck me! Fuck me now, Cajun!"

Remy was only slightly shocked at this. Since it was really her first human contact, all of this passion was probably overwhelming her. But, nonetheless, he didn't disappoint.

"I was never one to refuse a lady, Chere."

Rogue smiled, and pulled him closer for another passionate kiss.

As he entered her, she let out a gasp. Two tiny tears escaped her eyes, and ran down her cheeks. Remy licked off each salty tear, and waited for a sign. She giggled at the tickle of his tongue, and he knew it was alright.

As he had entered her, Rogue felt happy, filled, so to speak. Now that he was in her, he really did feel huge. As he broke the final resistance between them, she cried out from the pain. But after Remy kissed away her tears, she felt fine.

He began slowly, moving in and out, and then faster. Rogue wanted more. She screamed for him to move faster, harder, harder!

As the waves of pleasure washed over her, she ran her nails over his back. The harder he pumped, the harder she scratched. She started to run her hands through his hair, almost pulling. Her hips writhed along with his thrusts. Their bodies became one, sweating and convulsing.

"Remy. Remy. REMY. REMY! REMY!! REMY!!!!!!!!!

Rogue screamed as the pleasure began to peak. She continued to writhe as Remy continued to thrust. She gasped and panted.

Remy felt her walls collapsing in on him, and it was too much. Waves of pleasure overcame him, and he released into her.

It was the greatest feeling she had ever known as she felt her lover inside of her. As he withdrew, she felt slightly empty. But then they just lay next to each other, panting shallowly, and she felt like they belonged.

As they caught their breath, Remy leaned over to look at her. He put an arm on either side of her beautiful body and looked deeply into her eyes. A stray hair on her face blocked his view, and he gently brushed it aside.

"Remy?"

"Oui, ma couer?"

"Ah love you."

"Je t'aime aussi. I love you too, Chere."


	2. In Love

Chapter 2 : In Love

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men, Marvel does, so I obviously don't own Rogue or Remy(every girl should own Remy) The story is mine, though.

Remy blinked the light sleep out of his eyes. He swept his arm over the other side of the bed, and opened his eyes to find it empty. Just as he had feared. But the spot that Rogue's form had occupied was still warm, so he looked around the room for his absent femme.

Rogue sat on a chair back on the balcony, the evening breeze having finally cooled off the day. Her hair fluttered in the breeze as she sipped lightly at her cup of hot chocolate. Her other hand clutched at the neck of her robe as her mind raced.

Did that really happen? Ah mean, it's not like Ah didn't enjoy it, which Ah did. She smiled to herself and snuggled down into her robe. She thought about the wonderful time she had and looked over at the lightly dozing Remy. He'd be waking up soon, realizing that she wasn't by his side. She loved that.

Oh God, there it was again. Ah let him know, Ah let it out. But, wait.

Remy wrapped the bed sheet around his waist and tucked it in so that he could walk more easily to the balcony. As he got closer, he thought Rogue would hear him and turn around. But to his surprise, she didn't. He peeked over her shoulder and saw a smile playing on her face, despite how she was biting her lower lip. The smile went all the way into her eyes, and made Remy glad.

Just as she was realizing what had happened, (Ah told him Ah love him, and he loves meh too. [It almost made her giggle), she felt a hand on her shoulder. But she wasn't surprised, because she knew who it was, even without the shuffling cards.

"Sugah, Ah was wonderin' when you'd be wakin' up." She turned her head to look up at him. Remy ran the back of one finger down her cheek. She closed her eyes at the wonderfulness of the touch.

"Ah'm still getting' used to that," she explained.

Remy stepped in front of her, the bed sheet hanging on him like a toga, and crouched down in front of her chair. His hands continued to caress the soft skin of her face and neck, periodically running through her hair. Rogue relished this simple pleasure, leaning into his hands as they moved. It felt so wonderful that she thought she could die on the spot, nothing in her life lacking.

At this moment, Remy felt complete. Nothing in his past mattered, and nothing in the future. The only thing he needed was to be here, making his belle femme happy. It was better than he could've ever imagined, just the simple act of sitting with her. The carnal urges subsided to be replaced by simple love.

There was no question in Rogue's mind now. Before today, before this moment, she thought that maybe he was only interested in her as a challenge, a conquest. But as they sat there, she no longer questioned her confession. What they had was so deep, and she just wanted to relish it.

Remy was enjoying the feeling of Rogue, every curve of her face, pausing every few moments to really take in a feeling. As his thumb rested on her bottom lip, he closed his eyes to enjoy the warmth.

As he did, Rogue's hands found him as well, running through his hair like before. They tentatively moved down his jaw line, the warmth exciting Rogue. Her tongue darted out and caressed Remy's fingers. His eyes opened as Rogue rested her arms on his shoulders, placing her hands behind her neck.

Remy moved his hands to her neck in turn, massaging slightly. The look on Rogue's face brought a smile to his.

"Remy do believe de Chere be havin' a nice ev'nin'." He smiled and lightly tickled her collarbone under her robe collar.

"That Ah am, Sugah." She twisted her arms slightly and tilted her head to the side, thinking. She felt like there was something she needed to say.

"Remy?"

"Oui, Chere?"

"What happened, well." She bit her lip, sending shivers through Remy's body. But he was puzzled as to what was troubling her.

"What's wrong, ma Ange?"

She smiled at this and seemed to relax.

"Ah love ya, Sugah. I felt like I needed ta say it again. It's like it feels more real now," she shrugged, trying to explain, " We aren't in 'tha heat of tha moment'."

Remy understood, and she could tell by his eyes. He kept them locked on her.

"Chere, Remy always loved ya. Ah love ya now, then, before, forever. Tu est mon coeur, bien sur."

"Meh too, Sugah," She sighed, laying her head on his shoulder. She regretted that she wasn't as poetic as he was. But then, there was something else she needed to tell him.


	3. So What

Chapter Three

So What's on Your Mind?

Disclaimer : Still don't own anything, though I've thought many a time of kidnapping Remy. But he belongs to Rogue.

Emotions swelled within Rogue, and she couldn't hold it in any longer. She lunged forward at Remy, wrapping her entire body around him. She smothered him in her love, covering his shocked mouth with hers. Remy was engulfed, so much that he could feel the love radiating from Rogue as well as himself. It reminded him of the charge that he sent into his cards in the heat of battle, but it was so much better. His mind wallowed in it, and his heart gushed. There was no greater feeling in the world, and no one else he wanted to share it with more.

After a while of this swimming in emotion Rogue pulled away, almost dizzily. She smiled so widely that her emerald eyes sparkled like gems. She just stared for a while, mustering the strength for what she had to say. "Remy?" she started, still so nervous.

"Oui, ma Chere?" He was massaging her jaw line gently with his left hand.

"Ah know I should've said something sooner," she started to babble, which worried Remy, "But now that all of this happened, Ah don't think I even wanna go any-"

"Go?" Remy sat bolt upright, startling Rogue. She shushed him, and he regained his composure as they adjusted themselves and sat on the chair. Rogue leaned back with her legs across Remy's lap.

"Go?" he questioned again, quirking one eyebrow. His hand started to run over her legs, up and down.

"Well," she tried to think of a way to explain this, "Tha Prof has some big problem, a mission. It would take almost a month before I got back. We, I mean."

"We?" Gambit was just full of questions. He started to feel jealousy build in the pit of his stomach.

"Yeah. Umm, Ah think Meh, Kurt, Kitteh and," she thought of what Professor Xavier had said to her this morning, "Ah think that's all."  
Temporarily relieved, other questions began to form in Remy's mind.

"Wha' kinda mission coul' dis be? Why it takin' ma belle femme away f'r s'long?"

" I think it may be kinda dangerous, and we have ta take our tahme ta get it right. There's lot's o' complicated kinds o' parts ta it, o' somethin'" Remy grew even more concerned, and placed his hand firmly on her shoulder. "If dere be dat much danger, I don't-"

He was cut off suddenly by a telepathic voice ringing in both of their heads. Rogue, Remy? Please meet me in my study right away.  
Rogue sighed and shrugged at Remy. They dressed quickly and headed down the hallway towards the Professor's study, Remy's arm slung passively over Rogue's shoulder's.

As Remy and Rogue reached the door to the study, it swung open gently on its own. The professor invited them in warmly. "Please, come in and have a seat," Xavier invited. They sat together on the couch across from the Professor's wheel chair, and Rogue suddenly began to feel nervous. 'What could the Prof have to say?'

Remy was the first to speak, making Rogue feel a little easier. "So, what urgent matter bring us toget'er at such an hour, mon ami?"

"Well, it is a matter that concerns Rogue's future, specifically the next month or so."

"So this is about that mission ya wanted meh to go on with Kurt and Kitteh? What's goin' on?" Rogue was groing more interested than worried now that she knew what they would be talking about. Remy also became more alert, wondering what would be happening to his Rogue.

"A new circumstance has arisen, and it now seems that the mission will only take the skills of two people. So I am giving you, Rogue, the option of staying home."

"Are ya sure that Kurt an' Kitteh can handle it?" Rogue was so happy about the chance to to stay home with Remy, she found it hard to show concern for her friends.

"Yes," he answered, "In fact, they are packing as we speak. They will be leaving in less than an hour for Albuquerque."

"So, ma Chere git ta stay home, an' have a whole room ta herself?" Remy asked, certain ideas that Rogue was well aware of forming in his Cajun brain.

"Yes, it would seem so, Mr. Lebeau," the older man smirked to himself, knowing exactly what was going on. "But, I would actually like for Rogue to visit Beast in the med lab tomorrow moring."

"Wha for, Professor? Ah feel fahne."

"It's probably nothing, my dear. I would just like for Dr. McCoy to run a few tests, just to be sure of a few things."

"Chere ain't sick, is she?" Remy grew concerned, leaning forward and hugging Rogue closer.

"I assure you, Mr. Lebeau, that everything will be fine," he paused so that Remy could relax. "Ah, here are Miss Pryde and Mr. Wagner now." Kitty and Kurt entered the study, each in uniform and with duffel bags slung over their shoulders. Kurt seemed to be loaded down with a few extra "carry-ons", though.

"Keety, do you vealy need all of these?"

"Like, of course I do. It's only ,like, all of the essentials."

"That would be your selection of shoes, right Kitty?" Rogue asked

"Rogue!" Kitty grew very excited at the sight of her roommate, "I was, like, so worried that I wouldn't see you before we had to leave."

"Ja, ve looked all over for you. So then we decided to come ask the Prof."

Rogue and Remy rose to greet their teammates. Rogue hugged both Kurt and Kitty, wishing them a safe trip out west. Remy kissed Kitty's hand, earning a small giggle, and shook Kurt's. "Bon voyage, mes amis."

After Kitty and Kurt had left for the hanger, Remy and Rogue headed for the kitchen. Rogue fixed herself another mug of hot chocolate and one for Remy too. They sat across from eachother at the table.

"So, looks like ev'ry ting work out fine," Remy said, smiling at Rogue in a way that reminded her of when he had realized she would have here own room for a month.

"Seems so, don't it?" she said, but was still worried. "Why da ya think tha Professor wants me ta go to the med lab?"

"Mehbe he know sumth'n we don'?" Remy suggested.

"Maybeh." Rogue's mind raced with possibilities as the marshmallows melted in her mug.

That night, free from what seemed like all restraints, Remy invited himself into Rogue's now half empty room. Kitty's side seemed to be entirely packed up into her luggage, and was nearly empty. He leaned lazily at the open door and knocked on the frame. "Sugah, seems like ya'll expectin' sumthing."

"I b'lieve tha femme be 'spectin' sumthin', too" He leaned into the room, wrapping his arms around her. He continued to smirk as she let herself hang off him. Remy lifted her up so that her toes barely grazed the floor. They kissed deeply, and Remy found his way over to the bed. Once again, they found themselves removing each other's clothes and being thrown into the passion. Their bodies began moving together, and moans filled the room. Rogue moaned Remy's name contently but as she climaxed; all he could get out was a faint whisper of 'Chere.' They lay together panting, limbs entangled, until they fell asleep.

The next morning, as the sun sent slanted light through the window, Rogue awoke to a barely stirring Remy. Careful not to disturb his angelic form, she crawled out of the bed. When he began to stir and moan in protest, she turned back to him and whispered.  
"Don't worry, sugah. I'm just headin' down to the med lab. No need fer ya ta get up." She smoothed out the hair on one side of his head and kissed his cheek.

Down in the lab, Dr. McCoy began a series of what seemed like never ending tests on Rogue. She was there for hours, and he wouldn't even tell her what the tests were for. He had taken many blood samples, checked her pulse, breathing, things that just seemed like a usual check up. But that shouldn't take this long, or be such a priority.

She was now seated on a table in the lab, wearing a hospital gown and a nervous expression. Dr. McCoy had been gone for a while, and she wondered if it was alright to leave. Just as she was about to do so, Dr McCoy finally came back.

"I apologize for the wait, my dear, but there were quite a few tests I needed to do to make sure that the results were one-hundred percent accurate."

"Results o' what, Dr. McCoy? What exactly is it you're tryin' ta find out?"


	4. Say What?

Chapter Four

Say What?

Disclaimer: The disclaimer is starting to feel redundant, so it's sulking. But you know what it's trying to say. Own nothing but what is in my head and makes it to the keyboard.

"Well, what is it?" Rogue was starting to get annoyed after all of this waiting.

"The Professor first wanted me to run a few tests to see how your control was progressing-"

"But Ah have-"

"Yes, my dear," Beast interrupted gently, "as I was about to say; Remy told the professor that he would talk to you about some ideas they had to help you with your control." Rogue blushed slightly, remembering yesterday's activities. Beast noticed, and cleared his throat nervously.

"Well, um, yes. The, uh, Professor became aware of your sudden ability to control your powers."

"Wha? How'd he-?"

"I assure you, he did not intrude on your personal matters," Beast regained his composure in order to comfort Rogue. "It seems that when you were actually able control your powers, you sent out some strong and emotional, ahem, 'happy thoughts'."

"Oh," Rogue blushed again.

"Yes," Beast chuckled, knowing full and well the Cajun's mindset, and how long these two love birds had been waiting. "So today, the Professor asked that I run some tests just to make sure that everything is safe."

"And ev'rythang's ok, raght?"

"Yes, of course. It seems that the way you see your powers dictates much of the way they function. They were such a burden that you were always thinking about them. This kept them active. But if you have something else to focus on," he cleared his throat audibly again, ",so that your mind isn't on your powers, the are suppressed. It's occurred mostly because of the way that your mind has matured."

"That's jus' wat Remy said, but not in so many words."

"He is a very intuitive young man, isn't he?"

"So, if it was psychological, wha were all that tests for?"

"Just to rule out all of the possibilities."

"Sure took long enough, don' ya think?"

"Well, another interesting anomaly came up during the test. I checked over and over, just to be sure." Rogue cocked her head to the side confusedly, willing Beast to go on. "I have some very interesting news for you, Rogue. For Remy, as well."

"Remy?" Rogue asked. Just what was going on here?

Remy stalked up and down the halls. He had given up pacing around the room hours ago. He wrung his hands together in a worried way. This wasn't like the Rajun Cajun, but he didn't know what to do.

"What could be takin' s'long? Something mus b' wrong," he thought out loud. He was just about resolved to head down to the med lab himself as Rogue came walking down the hallway in a dazed way. Her mind seemed to be totally somewhere else. She was mumbling softly to herself, eyes on her feet. She almost ran into Remy as he walked over to greet her.

"Whoa, chere," he said, holding her by the shoulders to steady her.

"Remy," she gasped, surprised to see him suddenly in front of her. Her mind had been occupied by Dr. McCoy's words. Remy was still very concerned, so he started in with the questions right away.

"Chere, ya been in de med lab all dis time?"

"Yeah," she said, "pretty much. I've been walking around for a while since then too."

"Why'd ya wanna do dat? All it do is keep Remy waitin'. I was getting worried." She knew that he was serious since he hadn't referred to himself in the third person.

"S'all raght, sugah," she reassured him, taking hold of his hand in hers. He seemed to be put at ease. She kissed his cheek just above the rough stubble. "Doc McCoy just had a lot o' tests."

"Wha f'r, Chere? Ev'ry ting allright?" He placed his hands on her hips and looked into her eyes. She found her reassurance there, and nodded.

"Course it is, Remy. They just wanted to check up on my newfound control ovah mah power. And." she trailed off, a mixture of nervousness and giddiness fluttering around in her stomach. "What is it, Rogue? You can tell me." He was getting even more serious now, worried about his Roguey. This made her laugh. "Naw, sugah, it ain' nothin' bad, Ah promise."

Remy visibly relaxed, shoulders actually seeming to slump. He exhaled audibly. Through all of this, he had never removed his eyes from Rogue's. Rogue smiled broadly, and seemed to glow. She couldn't wait to tell Remy. "Remy, let's go in tha room an' sit down. Ah'm kinda tired from all of that testing."

"Sure ting, Chere," and suddenly, he had scooped her up into his arms and was carrying her back to her room. He carefully sat her down on the bed, and sat next to her.

"Whoo, Ah wasn't expectin' that," she said, adjusting herself as she sat. His arm slid around her waist, resting on her hip. She placed her hand over his, fingers resting near her stomach. "Remy, Dr. McCoy told me something earlier."

"Is it 'bout yo power? How ya can control it?"

"No, Hon, this has to do with both of us." Remy quirked an eyebrow, his fingers flexing in hers over her stomach.

"Remy, I'm pregnant." She was so excited came out very bluntly. What was he going to say?

"Mon Dieu, Remy be better den he t'ought." Rogue laughed, relieved. Remy smiled, happy that she was happy.

"So, we should be expectin' une petite River Rat soon?"

"Or a little Swamp Rat," Rogue suggested. Remy chuckled.

"So, whaddaya think 'bout this, Remy? Be honest."

"Rouge, je t'aime, je t'aime beaucoup. Et je ne vais pas aimer quelque chose plus. Je vais toujours aimer toi, et je vais toujours nos bebe. Bien sur, ma Chere, mon amour, my Rogue." Rogue's eyes teared up at these words, and she fell onto Remy with a giant hug.

"Careful, Chere," he said, now seeming to be protective of her belly. Rogue sat up, her fingers spread wide over her currently slim belly. She looked down, inspecting it, as if it would start to swell beneath her hands as they sat there together. Remy's hand came to rest over hers. She turned her head sideways to meet his eyes. He smiled widely and leaned in to kiss her gently. Rogue closed her eyes, but he pulled away. When she opened them, Remy was kneeling on the floor in front of her.

"I've been carrying this around for a long time," he reached into one of the pockets on the inside of his jacket. Rogue's breath caught in her throat. She tried her best to gulp it down. He removed a small box and opened it for her to see.

Inside was a huge round emerald, set deeply in a silver band. It caught the light and sparkled brightly. Rogue's right hand flew to her mouth in shock. Remy reached for her left hand, and held it lightly with her fingers towards him and the ring poised.Again his eyebrow quirked and a grin played on his lips, but his red on black eyes were all business.

"Rouge, Chere, would you consider allowing this humble Swamp Rat to beg your lovely hand in marriage?" Rogue was taken aback by his true humbleness, and stunned for a moment. A noise came out muffled into her hand, somewhere between a gasp, laugh and snort. She breathed in sharply, nodding quickly.

"O' course, Remy. O' course!" He placed the ring on her finger as she half sobbed half laughed. Then she fell down into his arms, hugging him and smothering him with kisses.

French tanslation- Rogue, I love you, I love you so much. I will never love anyone else. I will always love, and I will always love our baby. Of course, my Dear, my Love, my Rogue. -This is my best attempt at some simple French.


	5. Sniff Sniff Schinkt

Chapter Five

Sniff Sniff Schinkt

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything that belongs to Marvel or the WB, just the stuff that springs out of my strange little mind.

Logan stalked down the hallway, thinking how quiet it had been without Half Pint and the Elf around. He didn't need to be prepared for a surprise bampf or phasing from the nearest wall. All of this quiet was getting to him though, making him feel edgy. He felt sorry for anyone who crossed his path right now, especially that-

"Damn Cajun," Logan snorted gruffly, growling as the young man adjusted himself, apologizing for running into the older man.

"Desole, mon ami," Remy said, now moving to dust off the angry Wolverine. "Remy wasn't watchin' where he was goin'."

Logan finally gained control of himself, allowing his breath to even out. He looked up at the Cajun and noticed a grin on his face that was even stupider than usual, if that was possible.

"What are you so happy about, bub?"

Remy just stood in front of him, grinning and seeming jumpy. It was like he had way too much energy and excitement to contain. Either that or he needed to get to the bathroom pretty soo-.

That's when he noticed it. He sniffed again, and was sure. Along with the unmistakable smell of sex, which he would expect to be on the slime ball, but also a smell that should never be on another human being.

"Spill it, Gumbo. What's up?"

Remy just continued to smile, right up until Logan slammed him up into the wall. His other hand came up near his throat, the claws emerging quickly, just short of the jugular. Remy held up his hands defensively, and tried to calm him down.

"Whoa whoa, homme. What seems ta be da problem?"

Logan's breath came out in short, shallow grunts. "If you hurt her, so help me!"

"Hurt who, Wolvie?"

Both men turned to look at Rogue. She was standing there staring straight back at them, with her spoon full of ice cream poised over an open carton of ice cream.

Remy beamed at her as Logan loosened his grip ever so slightly.

"Stripes, what did this slime ball do?"

"Nothin'," Rogue said innocently. "Wha don' ya put him down, Logan?" She stuck her spoon down into her ice cream and moved over towards the two, placing a hand on Logan's shoulder. This seemed to calm him down some, and he let Remy slide back down the wall, letting go as soon as his feet were on the floor.

"Thank ya, Wolvie." She patted his shoulder, and stepped back. "Are ya ok now?"

"Not really, Stripes. Just what is going on with you and this.scum?"

"Pardonez moi?" Rogue sighed, shaking her head and taking another bite of her ice cream.

"You heard me, bub," Logan said very slowly.

As she swallowed another spoonful, Rogue tried to calm the two down before another fight broke out. "Logan, Ah think we need ta talk. Don' ya think so, Remy?"

"Oui, Chere. Remy t'ink dat's a very good idea."

Remy took Rogue's hand, which Logan now noticed was mysteriously missing a glove, as was her other hand. More than that, though, he noticed the large ring resting on her left ring finger. "Yeah, Stripes, I think you two have a lot to say."

The three of them made their way back to the kitchen because Rogue's taste had suddenly turned from Phish Food to Chunky Monkey. Rogue stood by the refrigerator, fishing around for another carton and some toppings, as Logan stood eyeing Remy across the counter. she emerged triumphantly with a fresh carton of ice cream and a bottle of chocolate syrup, but her smile was gone when she saw the look on Logan's face. "Logan, wha are ya so angry?"

"'Cause I want to know exactly what Gumbo here's intentions are."

"I assure you, mon ami, that my intentions are as pure as the driven snow," Remy was growing more serious, sensing the gravity of the situation.

"So, how 'bout you two try to explain to me what's going on here?"

"Well, that could be a long story, Logan," Rogue said.

"Let's start with that ring you're sporting, on a bare hand I might add."

Rogue blushed and stared down at her carton, her ring visible just over the edge as it sparkled. Remy decided to fill in this silence.

"Seems Chere has gained control ova her powers," he said simply.

"I'm sure you helped her along with that, eh Gumbo?" Remy just nodded, smiling in satisfaction.

This all made Rogue blush even more, but she was finally able to get some words out. "He did, Logan. Ah guess you could say he cured me, in a way." Remy was again beaming, proud of himself and his beautiful fiancé.

"It was a couple a days ago, Logan. We were gonna tell ev'ry one when Kitteh an Kurt got back."

"Tell 'em? Ya mean there's more?"

"Yes, Logan, there will be more," she told him, running her hand over her belly.

"Jesus, Stripes."

"Logan, calm down. Ah know that ya don' think much o' Remy, but Ah know ya got him all wrong."

"I am an honorable man, monsieur, as you can tell by that ring on ma Chere's finger."

"And you just up and decided to propose, right after you found out about the little Swamp Rat on the way?"

"Or River Rat," Remy added, smiling at Rogue, who returned it.

"Whatever," Logan huffed gruffly.

"Logan, don' be lahke that," Rogue said, getting angry at the Wolverine.

"I've been carrying that ring for a couple a months now, monsieur. D'is just seemed like tha right time."

"Months? Really, Remy?"

"Oui, Chere," he said, bending over to kiss her knuckles.

"So, Logan, me an' Remy are gettin' married an' havin' a baby. Our baby, raght Remy?"

"Right, Chere." Remy placed his hand over hers on her belly, lovingly and protectively.

"So, whaddaya have ta say, Logan?"

Logan stood thinking silently for a while, looking from Rogue, to Remy, to their hand together; protecting their child. Maybe he had the Cajun wrong, maybe he didn't. But what these two had seemed genuine. "Congratulations, Stripes. I'm happy for you," and as an afterthought, "You too, uh, Remy."

"Thank ya, Logan." She hugged the older man, Remy shook his hand, and he turned to leave. After he was gone, Rogue turned to look at Remy. "That was a good sign, Sugah," she told him, "he called ya by yo name."

Remy smiled, and then laughed lightly into her hair. She placed her hands behind his neck and pulled him down into a kiss.


	6. Just Another Wrong Turn in Albuquerque

Chapter Six

Just Another Wrong Turn in Albuquerque

Disclaimer: Yes, yes! I'm rich! I own the entire Marvel Empire! Now who should I cast as Remy in the next X-Men movie.SNAP Damn, it was just a dream, so please don't sue me.

Objects whizzed past the window at speeds that even Kurt had never though possible. He held on for dear life, clumsily reaching around for something, anything, to make himself feel safer. Kitty, on the other hand, was having the time of her life.

"Man, this is so much fun. I wish the Professor would let me drive more often. I wonder what his, like, problem is," Kitty shouted over the radio, turning the steering wheel hard to the right and veering sharply across two lanes of angry motorists.

"Keety, I think zat vas our exit," Kurt said, risking his life by using one of his hands to point back at the quickly disappearing off-ramp.

"Like, don't sweat it, Elf. I'll just take the next one. Oops," she said, as yet another exit flew by.

Kurt shook his head, wondering how this crazy girl had ever managed to get the keys away from him. Maybe he was just tired after the long days of driving west from the Institute. Whatever it was, they were soon to be hopelessly lost, and he knew it. The Professor's instructions had been very specific, and if they ended up on the wrong road, there may be no way of getting back. This is exactly what he told Kitty.

"Oh, just calm down," she told him, slowing down ever so slightly at the next exit. They flew down the ramp, and she slammed on her brakes as the light turned red.

The motion of the van had stopped, but not the motion of Kurt's stomach. Even his hologram seemed to be green around the gills. Kitty finally noticed, and decided to pull over and give him a chance to rest. They moved slowly into a parking lot, and ended up parked crookedly in the back of the lot. As Kurt managed to get his breath under control and the heaving feeling in his stomach subsided, he looked up at where they had ended up.

"Man, Keety, it's like you have a sixth sense for these things."

Kitty looked up as well, and giggled at the sight of the mall in front of them. "I guess so, Elf. Or maybe it's just a sign that we need to take a break. C'mon, you could use a little walking around."

"And ze fresh mall air vouldn't hurt either." He turned to look at Kitty, winking. She laughed and took the keys out of the ignition.

"That, and you could, like, use a new wardrobe."

"Vhat? New Vardrobe?" Kitty's arm phased through his door and grabbed him before he could protest any more.

Inside, the first thing that Kurt was interested in was the gigantic food court. He ran from counter to counter, smelling foods and trying to snatch some. He was even more excited to find the Sweet Factory, running inside quickly. It took Kitty a few minutes to get him out of there.

Kitty, who now realized how hungry she was, decided to try the Cajun food stand. If Rogue enjoyed it so much, maybe it was good. Then again, her tastes did all seem to have a Cajun flair to them. She laughed to herself, thinking of how her roommate tried to pretend she had no interest in Remy, and wondered if anything would change while they were gone. Her thoughts were interrupted as Kurt placed a tray overflowing with chicken, rice, and whatever else he could get from the Cajun counter on their table. He started munching and Kitty tried to start a conversation. She chewed daintily on her steamed vegetables and asked Kurt about Rogue and Remy.

"So, Kurt, what do you ,like, think of Remy?"

"Wot doo yoo mnn?(What do you mean?)" he asked, barely keeping grains of rice in his mouth.

Without thinking, Kitty babbled on about her entire theory of the two southerners. "I mean, like, for Rogue. She tries to pretend she doesn't care about him, but I, like, know better. She's always talking about him, even, like, in a nice way sometimes. Have you ever seen, like, that look she gets when he's around? It's, like, so Romantic. And-"

"Vhat!" Half chewed rice flew across the table at her, and she had to phase quickly to avoid having them stuck all over her face.

"Kurt, like, what's the problem?"

"Mien shwiester? Vhat are you talking about? She doesn't like anybody. Especially not that Vemy. She knows he is just a gamer."

"You mean 'player'?"

"That's vhat I said."

"Right. Well, I don't think he's like that. He's, like, so nice to Rogue. And she really likes him, too. They are so, like, cute together." She drifted off dreamily as Kurt gagged exaggeratedly, sticking out his tongue.

"I don't think so, Keety. Vogue knows better."

"Whatever, Kurt. Are you, like, done yet?"

"Not even. Look at your plate. Did you eet anyzing?"

Kitty examined the lunch that she had picked at, then at Kurt's gigantic lunch. She decided that it wouldn't hurt her to have a few more bites, and the two settled in for a comfortably quiet lunch in the middle of the food court. Kitty watched Kurt. He had slowed down his eating now that she wasn't hurrying him. But there were still bits of food on his face from earlier. Carefully, she dipped a napkin in her water and reached across to wipe the sauce and food off his face. Kurt was startled and looked up suddenly.

"Just trying to keep you clean. Wouldn't want a dirty Elf running around the mall, would we?" As she finished wiping off his face, Kurt looked straight into Kitty's eyes. There was a brief moment as they sat frozen in each other's gaze. Then Kitty sat back. She fidgeted a little, and then quickly picked up her tray and walked over to the trashcan. Kurt quickly followed.

They walked up and down the mall together. Kitty stopped every once in a while to look in a window, sometimes even dragging Kurt into an occasional shoe store. Somehow, though, they had ended up not buying a single thing. Kitty was surprised at herself, but shrugged it off.

Eventually they realized that they were at the opposite end of the mall that they had parked at. So the two of them headed off back down the mall to the X-van. As they walked, Kurt fidgeted nervously. Kitty noticed, and started to feel a little nervous herself. She hadn't expected to have such a great time alone with Kurt. She smiled, thinking about the past hour or so.

Suddenly, she felt large fingers slip around hers. She was startled, but then relaxed. She flexed her hand in his, and laced her fingers as well as she could between his. She looked at him, and he was looking at her. She smiled. He lifted her hand up and kissed her fingers. They walked together into the parking lot, arms swinging slightly. It seemed to be fairly empty out, so Kurt carefully slipped his tail out and around Kitty's waist.

When they got to the van, Kitty grudgingly gave Kurt the keys. Once they were inside, Kitty gave Kurt a quick peck on the cheek. Kurt blushed, and turned the ignition on. They drove together in silence to their mysterious mission.

The warehouse was of your typical dark, spooky and abandoned variety. Kurt ported around corners to make sure things were safe, and Kitty would stick her head through walls to look into other rooms. They weren't sure what they were supposed to be looking for, but the professor had said they would know it when they saw it.

Kitty was wondering how the heck they were supposed to just know when Kurt suddenly grabbed her arm. He held a now fuzzy finger up to his lips and pointed. There were voices coming from around the corner. Kitty peeked her head slightly through the wall to see who it was.

Seated around a cheap folding card table were four typical thug types. Dirty cards and disheveled stacks of poker chips littered the table. One of them was grumbling incoherently about something. Kitty pulled her head back out and turned to tell Kurt what she had seen.

"There are four guys over there. It looks like they're waiting for-" then she noticed the guy looming over Kurt, "-him! Look out, Kurt!" Instinctively, she grabbed Kurt and phased them through the thug and into the room behind him. They fell with a thud onto the floor. They jumped up, and Kurt instantly took a protective fighting stance in front of Kitty. But it seemed like they had outsmarted the thugs for the time being. So they took a look around the room they had ended up in.

And there, sitting in the middle of the floor, was what the Professor had undoubtedly sent them for.

"But vhat is eet?" Kurt asked, picking up the small pineapple shaped golden object.

"I have, like, no idea," Kitty replied honestly, "But let's just get out of here."

"Ok," Kurt said, taking her hand with his free one. He then bampfed them back out into the night and into the back of the van. Kitty secured the 'who-knows-what-the-heck-it-is' in the back of the van and took her seat beside Kurt.

"Like, I don't know why the Professor thought this would take so long," Kitty thought as Kurt drove through the night.

"Maybe he added ze driving time, and some time to rest?" Kurt suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," Kitty agreed.

The rest of the drive was pretty quiet. They pulled up to the hotel, and Kitty ran inside to check in. She came back out and they drove around to their room. When they got inside, Kitty collapsed exhaustedly on the bed. Kurt was the first to realize that there was in fact no other bed, just the one large on in the middle of the room. "Um, Keety, uhh." he wasn't sure how to say this.

Kitty looked up and around the room. She blushed and said, "Oh, well, hmm. Waddaya know, huh Elf?"

"Vhat do you know, huh Keety?" He grinned at her, and then plopped down next to her on the bed.

"Are you, like, making fun of me?" she asked in mock shock.

Kurt propped himself up and just shook his head no. His look was starting to get serious. Kitty was a little anxious. Kurt stroked her hair, and then her arm. His hand moved up and down her arm and he stared directly into her eyes. Her nervousness seemed to melt away, and was replaced by desire. Kurt saw this in her eyes, and felt it reflected in his own emotions.

Feeling bolder, Kitty was the first to act. She half leaned and half rolled over to kiss him. The kiss was so deep that they both felt it all the way down to their toes. As they pulled back for breath, Kurt said, "Vow." His eyebrows raised up making Kitty laugh.

"You know what, Elf?"

"Vhat, Keety?"

"I think I'm falling for you."

"Veally? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I think I love you."

"I think I love you, too. So vhat am I so afraid of?" Kitty laughed again, a sound Kurt was starting to love just as much as he loved his Kitty Kat. He kissed her again, even deeper than before. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, and then their kisses began to explore even more. Kurt found a spot just below Kitty's ear that made her squirm and squeal slightly. She found the same spot on him with her hand, rubbing gently and then kissing once he had released her.

They weren't sure how far they should let this go, but things just seemed to take care of themselves. Before they knew it, they had removed all of each other's clothes, and were kissing even more deeply than before. Their hands were running all over each other, Kitty's over Kurt's blue fur and his in her long, silky hair.

As the evening moved on, they became more intense. They were writhing together, each in pure ecstasy. Their moans grew more intense, and all through the night they continued.

Finally, as dawn began to break, the collapsed into a sweaty heap of panting limbs. At that point, they were extremely glad that the Professor had given them this "time off".

After sleeping for a while, Kitty decided that she needed a shower. She just couldn't spend the day all gross and sweaty like this. She started the water running and tested the temperature. As she stepped in, she was suddenly joined by a fuzzy blue elf.

"Ahh!" she screamed, startled. "Oh, Kurt," she gasped, "You scared me."

"I just missed you, Keety," he said, hugging her tightly.

"You're gonna, like, get fur stuck in the drain," she joked, giggling at him.

"But you can't resist ze blue fuzzy dude," he said, hugging her tighter.

They laughed together and finally got through the shower. That afternoon they started the long drive home. But they were both looking forward to the string of hotel rooms that they would be sharing together on the trip.

'Rogue is never going to believe this,' Kitty thought.


	7. Like, Oh My Gawd

Chapter Seven

Like, oh my gawd!

Disclaimer: The disclaimer got bored with my lame disclaimer jokes, but I still don't own anything. So please, don't sue me.

Almost a month had passed, and the size of Rogue's belly still hadn't changed noticeably. Remy would have been starting to doubt Beast's medical claims if it weren't for the notable changes in Rogue's taste for food.

It had started normally enough, a little ice cream craving in the middle of the night, maybe with a few choice toppings added. Remy was all too happy to oblige to her every whim, but it started to worry him more and more as her ideas for meals got worse and worse. The best example of this was when she had sweetly asked for Remy to add her new favorite chocolate syrup to a mound of mashed potatoes that she had heaped onto her plate at dinner.

"Seems like this kid is sure gonna have a sweet tooth," Logan had joked as the syrup ran over the mounds of potatoes as well as the fried chicken that was also on her plate.

While Logan still wasn't entirely trusting of Remy, he seemed to be getting used to the idea of Rogue having a kid. He would never admit it, but he was looking forward to meeting the little "pup". Normally, Rogue would have been able to pick up on her friend's change in attitude, but her brain had been far too out of whack since the events a few weeks earlier. They were planning to have the wedding very soon, before Rogue started to show too much.

Since they had become engaged, Rogue and Remy had become nearly inseparable. Rogue was in the process of moving her things into his room, so that they could have some privacy. But, since her room was technically private for the time being, and she was typically interrupted by the need for Ben and Jerry's, the process was only about half done. She was about to wish that she had moved the last of her things, though.

One night at the dinner table, as Rogue was mopping up the last of the chocolate with a sourdough roll, there was a loud bang as the front door flew open. 'Kitty was always one for dramatic entrances,' Rogue thought as she shoved the last bite into her mouth. To Remy, she said, "I guess we should go see how Kitty and Kurt are doing."

Honestly, though, if she had had the energy Rogue would have run down the stairs two at a time to see her friend. She had the sudden urge to talk to her about everything, realizing how much the young girl had missed while she was away.

Walking down the stairs, Rogue and Remy were presented with a strange sight. Seeming to have traded in Kitty's mountain of luggage, Kurt was now carrying Kitty in his arms. The door had slammed because he was forced to kick it open. Kitty was giggling, her arms hugging Kurt's neck. The two on the stairs stood in wonder, Remy with his arm around Rogue and hand resting on her hip. Finally, Rogue found herself and cleared her throat loudly.

"Ahem!"

The two grew quiet and looked towards the stairs. Kurt smiled awkwardly and slowly set Kitty down. She released her arms from around his neck and produced a strange looking golden object that she had been holding on to.

"Rogue!" Kitty screamed. She ran over and hugged the girl tightly. Before Rogue could even think, Kitty grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back up the stairs and to their room.

"Bonjour, mon ami," Remy said to Kurt as they stood uneasily in the sudden quiet of the room.

"Hello, Vemy," Kurt said.

Rogue breathed deeply, trying to catch her breath after Kitty had flung her into the room and luckily onto her bed. Kitty's voice filled the air, slightly higher and much faster than usual. Rogue was only able to catch a few words, such as 'Kurt', 'ohmigawd', 'can't believe', and 'awesome kisser'.

At that one, Rogue had halted Kitty, or at least tried to.

"Kitty," she tried gently at first, "Kitty? Kitty! KITTY!"

The young girl stopped suddenly in her pacing around the room, hands held in mid motion, ponytail still swinging to catch up with her.

"Ok, Kitty," Rogue said calmly, "Now, Ah have no idea wha' ya jus' said."

"Like, sorry, Rogue," she said, and then flew back into happy mode. Her hands waved madly like the words were going to fly out of them. But this time, at least, her talking had slowed down. Rogue made some sense of the information she was getting.

Without thinking, Kitty started to go into a little too much detail, earning a genuinely disgusted look from Rogue. "Kitty, this is ma little brotha y'all are talkin' 'bout. Let's leave out tha details an' stick to vague generalities," she said, and then shook her head. "On second thought, let's go ahead an' leave out tha generalities, too"

This made Kitty calm down some, and Rogue was able to lead the conversation. "So, you an' Kurt, eh?" Kitty nodded. "Took ya long enough."

Kitty blushed and sat one the bed next to Rogue. After a moment she looked up at the girl with a comeback that she thought would turn the embarrassment of the situation around. "I could, like, say the same for you and Remy. When are you going to admit how much you like him?"

Rogue chuckled. 'Man, Kitty really has missed a lot.' As she laughed she brought her hand up to move a strand of white hair from her eyes.

Kitty's eyes suddenly grew very wide. "Rogue! Where are your gloves?" She looked from one hand to the other, finally noticing the absence of Rogue's ever-present leather gloves. As she looked at her left hand, her eyes came to rest on Rogue's ring. "Ok, what is going on here?"

Rogue looked at Kitty as she huffed and started to pout. She hated being out of the loop on things like this. She couldn't help but laugh, and took Kitty's hand in hers, patting it. Once Kitty was sure that she wasn't going to pass out from Rogue's powers, she grabbed her hand to take a closer look at the ring.

"You, like, can't even see where the Titanic hit it," she joked. Rogue laughed, and began trying to catch the young girl up.

"Ya've missed a heck of a lot, Kit." As Rogue went on with the story, Kitty's smile only got wider and wider. Her eyes sparkled with delight at each romantic detail. But when Rogue told her about the baby, she couldn't contain her excitement any longer.

"Rogue, this is like so GREAT! I can't believe I missed this! And it all started the day I had to leave?" Rogue nodded. Kitty looked like she was about to pout again, but was just too overjoyed to be angry.

"So, like, when is the wedding?" This was of course one of Kitty's greatest concerns.

"Soon," Rogue said, "prob'ly in tha next few weeks. Maybeh a month? Ah'm not too sure, but we wanna have it before Ah get too big."

"Do you even have a dress picked out yet?" Kitty asked, like it was a life and death situation. "Wait a sec, that's not enough time to plan a bachelorette party!" Rogue's eyes widened at this, but Kitty was on a roll.

"This is, like, the most romantic thing ever! You guys are destined for each other. Like, soul mates or something!" Rogue smiled at Kitty, happy to leave the idea of a bachelorette party behind for a while.

"Do ya realleh think so, Kit?"

"Like, of course! Didn't I always tell you so? Back when you were trying to pretend that you hated him, remember."

"Yeah, but Ah always just ignored all that stuff. Ah never though all a this could happen."

"I, like, knew you would find a way. Ever since I realized you had a thing for him."

"Oh, when was that?"

"When you, like, forced me to cut class and help you chase after him. I figured something must have happened between you two, like, on the battlefield or something."

"Yeah," Rogue said, thinking back so far that it seemed like a dream, "That's when it started. Tha first card he gave meh was tha king o' hearts."

Kitty was looking at her dreamily, and then added, "Remember that time he, like, kidnapped you? Didn't he give you a card then, too?"

"Yeah, tha queen o' hearts that tahme."

"I remember when he finally moved into the mansion. You were so happy, but tried to act so angry. I couldn't understand it because I, like, heard you saying his name in your sleep."

"What!"

"It was so sweet, like just a little whisper. Like you were calling out to him in your dreams." Kitty dropped her voice to sound deeper and tried to imitate Rogue's southern accent. She whispered "Remy, Remy," with her hands clasped in front of her and her eyes looking up like a prayer.

"Really?" Rogue asked, after hitting Kitty in the head with a pillow.

Kitty nodded, squealing loudly and hugging her friend again.

"Ah think ya are right, Kitty. Ah love him so much," Kitty's hug tightened. "So, when are you and Kurt tying the knot?"

Kitty released the hug and gave Rogue a stern look, her hands on her hips. She shook her head and then quickly grabbed a pillow to smack Rogue in the face with. The inevitable pillow fight ensued. A cloud of feathers floated around them as they let themselves be kids again.


	8. Ve Need to Talk

Chapter 8

Ve Need to Talk

Disclaimer: Disclaimer just called. It went on a long vacation, but asked me to send along a message. 'Please don't sue.'

"Chere?" Remy coughed and sputtered as feathers flew into his mouth.

The feathers eventually began to settle, revealing two young women gripping flattened pillows by the corners. Feathers had stuck into their hair, giving off the effect of a halo on each of the mischievous girls. Kitty grinned widely at Rogue, and she grinned back. They both ran at Remy at full speed, spinning their pillows over their heads. The feathers stirred up again and chaos ensued.

As the feathers finally settled Rogue looked around. She had ended up falling onto Remy, the two laughing together on the floor, but Kitty was nowhere to be seen. Propping herself up on her elbows to look around again, she called out, "Kitty?"

"I'm fine!" her voice called from downstairs. She had accidentally phased through the floor in all of the excitement. Rogue and Remy laughed together again, falling onto the bed of feathers on the floor.

Sitting in the rec room, Kurt had heard the laughing and stomping of running feet overhead. But still, he was somewhat surprised to see Kitty fall from the ceiling. He barely had time to port over and catch her. As she landed securely in his arms, she giggled and threw her head into his shoulder. She hugged his neck tightly and laughed herself silly. From upstairs the heard Rogue call out her name. Kitty was able to calm down enough to yell back that she was ok. As she continued to calm down, Kurt sat her down on the couch and sat down next to her.

"Vhat happened?" he asked, slightly concerned over her impromptu entrance.

"Oh, just, like, girl stuff. Catching up and everything. But then we, like, attacked Remy," she explained, laughing at herself.

"Attacked Vemy?"

"With Pillows," she explained again.

"Oh." Kurt seemed happy, thinking that this meant that things were just the same as when they had left. But Kitty would soon burst his bubble.

"It was, like, so cute when those two fell down. They were laughing together, and were, like, so happy. I could see it in Rogue's eyes."

"Vhat could you see?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"How much she loves him," Kitty stated simply.

Kurt mulled this over for a few seconds, and then asked Kitty, "Are you sure?"

"Totally. And the feeling is, like, mutual." She was grinning ear to ear.

"Vhy do you say that?"

"One; you can just, like, tell, and two; the iceberg on her finger."

Kurt was taken aback by this. Seems like things had changed after all. He gave Kitty a quick peck and ported away.

"Vogue!"

Startled, Rogue shot bolt upright, wiping off the corners of her mouth.

"Vogue?"

"In here, Blue Boy!" she called from the bathroom

"Vogue, vhat's vong?" Kurt was now even more concerned because he had found Rogue kneeling in front of the toilet. She reached up and pulled the handle, giving him a sideways look.

"Ah don' know wha they call it 'mornin' sickness'. Ah mean, it's lahke seven o'clock at naghte!"

"Vhat!"

"Oh," Rogue was surprised, "Ah thought Kitty would a' told ya already."

"No, Vogue," he said seriously, "I sink you have a lot of explaining to do." As he said this, he took her left hand in his fuzzy blue one. Rogue bit her lip and launched into the story for the second time in about an hour.

Remy carefully pulled the cookie sheet out of the oven and sat it down on the counter. He picked up the spatula and prepared to wait for them to cool. As he stood tapping his foot, there was a loud bampf accompanied by the scent of sulfur. He turned around to find one serious looking Fuzzy Blue Elf.

"Vemy!" Kurt paused in his aggressive stalking towards Remy, "Vo, nice apron."

Remy looked down at the red heart-shaped apron he was wearing. With the white lace around the edge, it looked like it could've one been a box of Valentine candy. He shrugged and started to gently remove the cookies from the sheet and onto the cooling rack.

"Merci, mon ami. An' 'ow are you this ev'nin?" he said, jiggling the spatula under a difficult cookie.

Remembering his earlier mission, Kurt continued over to Remy. "Vemy, ve need to talk."

"Go on 'head, homme."

"Vogue told me about you two," he said, and thought better. "I mean three."

"Oui. I's great, non?"

"No. I mean yes!" Kurt was getting himself confused. "Vhat am I saying?"

"S'all right, homme."

Kurt settled down a little. "I just have one question for you, Vemy."

"Shoot."

"Do you veally love her?"

Remy set down his spatula and turned to look Kurt head on. "Yes, I do. I love Rogue more than I've loved anyone or anything in this world. I would do anything for her, and I will only love our baby more. I will never, ever, hurt them."

Kurt was taken aback by this proclamation, and it took a few moments for him to recover. Remy was able to get all of the cookies onto the cooling racks and even onto a plate. As he poured a glass of milk and prepared to head back upstairs he took another look at the shocked Elf. He seemed frozen in time, so Remy tried to shock him out of it. "Kurt," he said, "Rogue's been expectin' these for a while. I'm just gonna take 'em up to her. But, are ya all righ'?"

Shaking his head, Kurt was finally able to some back to his senses. Remy tilted his head as he looked at him, trying to understand what was going on in his head.

"Ok, Vemy. I think I can believe you," Remy smiled, happy that the strange boy was ok and would not interfere with things. "But," he warned, "If you ever hurt them, I'll port a certain body part of yours avay from the vest of you."

Remy gulped deeply, and then smiled at Kurt. They shook hands roughly, in that manly way, and then Remy headed upstairs to give Rogue her chocolate chip cookies.


	9. Planning

Chapter Nine

Planning

Disclaimer and I had a fight for the last four years. We're in counseling now, reconciling our differences. Please don't sue.

Things at the mansion began to fly by at break neck speed, mostly thanks to Kitty. After getting over her initial shock of Rogue having nothing planned, she quickly moved into lead position of party planner/maid-of-honor/wedding expert.

After the first week, Rogue's head was spinning so badly that, for better or worse, she handed the reins fully over to Kitty. "Ah don't want anything too big, ok? It's just an important day for meh an' Remy, and our closest friends." Tears welled up in Kitty's eyes; the usual tirade of 'oh-my-gawd, oh-my-gawd, oh-my-gawd!', etc., was sure to spill out of her at any second.

"And I don't want any 'bachelorette party' either. It's just not ma thang."

Instead of Kitty getting upset as Rogue had expected, she became very business like. "Of course, Rogue, I completely understand. I would never even think of doing such a thing." Kitty professed, with all due seriousness in her voice. However, she ended this heart felt promise with a hugely exaggerated wink of her left eye and practically elbowing Rogue in the ribs. With a sigh, Rogue left Kitty to whatever she was planning and went upstairs to rest. She continued to relax with Remy and eat plenty of chocolate covered everything for the next two weeks, blissfully unaware of busy little Kitty Kat's manic plans. Kurt, however, did not fair quite so well.

"Keety, does Vogue even like flowers?" Kurt asked, sticking his head through the bouquet he was currently carrying into the freezer.

"Sure, why not?" Kitty responded. "It's not, like, a girl thing or anything. Flowers are just good scenery. We should plant more here on the grounds. I'll talk to Storm about that, like, after the wedding." There was a genuine look of love and nurturing on Kitty's face as she adjusted the arrangement of the flowers in front of her. Kurt put down the flowers carefully, stepped close by Kitty's side, and kissed her gently on the cheek. Kitty turned to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and stroking his hair. Kurt purred happily, making Kitty giggle.

"Thanks," She said, a bit meek for the boisterous girl. She had really been enjoying both planning a beautiful wedding for her best friend and also spending time with Kurt. Reminiscing put her into a bit of a daze, and Kurt couldn't help staring at her happy, relaxed face.

"You are so beautiful," he told her, leaning in and kissing her deeply on the mouth. Kitty gasped, and then groaned gratefully.

Later that day, Kitty decided that most of the decorations were already taken care of. She felt very proud of herself, and was beaming. All she needed to do was let Rogue know that everything was ready for her. Oh, it would be so beautiful! Remy would be so handsome, beaming at his beautiful bride. And Rogue was already glowing so much, she would put all of the flowers to shame with her beautiful dress-, wait! Kitty smacked herself so hard in the forehead it took a moment to recover. There was no time to lose. She raced up the stairs to grab Rogue, nearly crashing into Kurt as she went. Luckily he was able to port out of the way and catch up to her as she skidded to a halt.

"Sorry. Kurty. Just. Remembered.," She stopped here, holding her stomach as she gulped at the air. Kurt held her gently, breathing deeply as possible trying to soothe her. As she calmed down, Kitty nuzzled her face deeply into his fur, taking one last deep breath and then exhaling happily.

"Thanks, Elf." She beamed happily at him, and then remembered something else. "Hey, are you putting together a bachelor party for Remy? I think it would be really nice."

"You mean that you want me hiring strippers?" Kurt asked, raising a bushy eyebrow.

"If that's what you want," Kitty quipped, giving him a mischievous grin, "Maybe I can put on a little show for you later." Kurt gulped deeply, now nearly as out of breath as Kitty had just been. Kitty kissed Kurt on the forehead, mussed his hair, and then literally skipped away, back on her mission to find Rogue.

"Dang it, Kitty, is this that important?" Rogue was now in the back of the X-van, rubbing her upper-right arm tenderly where Kitty had been gripping it.

"Of course it is!" Kitty cried giddily, turning around in front seat. Luckily, Jean was driving this time. Rogue had begged her to come along and relieve some of the pressure from Kitty. "This dress will be the most spectacular part of the wedding!"

"Just how 'spectacular' is this gonna be, now?" Rogue asked, giving Kitty a dangerous look.

"Don't worry, Rogue," Jean piped in, keeping her eyes on the road, "Kitty's just excited. I'm sure the wedding will be just what you wanted." After a moment's thought, she added, "Or, at least, this way, the dress will be."

"Ah still don't see what the big deal is. Ah don't even really like dresses. Most wedding dresses are too frou-froo anyhow."

"You'll see. As soon as we get there, you'll change your tune." Kitty seemed very sure of herself, and didn't see the need to continue the argument. She sat happily in the front seat with her arms crossed, humming along with the music. Jean just rolled her eyes in the rear view mirror, making Rogue giggle.

For the most part, the dresses looked like giant cream-puffs; some of them even had hoop-skirts. Rogue was gagging, and Jean was smiling, remembering her wedding day.

"Jean, how did you make a dress like this look so good?" Rogue asked, adding, "I feel so bloated and gross, I'm gonna look like a blimp no matter what."

"First of all, you are not a blimp. You've hardly gained a three or four pounds so far. Second, it's a rule that a woman will always look beautiful on her wedding day." This prompted a bit of eye-rolling from Rogue, but Kitty was nodding along like a faithful disciple to what Jean was saying. Jean went on, "We just need to find a dress that suits you."

Rogue sighed, sure that there was still no hope. 'Oh well,' she thought, ' at least Ah can get some frozen yogurt while we're at the mall.'

Back at the mansion, Kurt was having a very strange talk with Logan.

"So, she wants you to hire a stripper? You lucky little Elf. You've got yourself quite a little vixen there." Logan gave Kurt an approving look. Kurt was very proud, and holding his head high and even strutting a bit. He was a very cool Fuzzy Blue Dude.

"Do you think Vemy even vants strippers?" he asked, suddenly worried.

"That guy?" Logan scoffed, "Of course. Even if he doesn't, I do." Logan took a gulp from the can in his hand, gave Kurt a serious look, and left the kitchen.

"In guess I should get out the phone book," Kurt said to himself. As he took the yellow pages out of a drawer and began flipping through, Scott walked in to get a snack.

"Hey Kurt, what's up?" He asked, leaning into the open fridge.

"How do you know vhich one are strippers and which ones are escorts?" Kurt asked incredulously, shaking his head in despair.

Scott was not as surprised as one might think. After all these years, he could deal with Kurt's eccentricities pretty well. He pulled an old takeout container from the fridge, offered some the Kurt, and then decided to help him figure out who they should call.

Over the last hour, Rogue had consumed three separate dishes of frozen yogurt, each with a different topping. Currently she was grinding away on some gummy bears that had gotten frozen.

"Ah don't know, Kitty," Rogue said through stuck teeth, "Ah'm enjoying the fro-yo and all, but maybe we should call it a day?"

Kitty, on the other hand, was bursting with energy still. Not manic, though. She was very determined and organized at this point. She would not let Rogue get herself down. This would work!

Jean was tagging along contentedly, happily looking around at all of kids shopping with their friends.

As Rogue scraped away at the bottom of her cup, Kitty stopped in front of a particular store window. Jean stopped behind her, looked in the window, and smiled. Rogue licked her spoon, looked at the girls, and asked them why they had stopped.

"What's up, guys?" She now looked into the window as well, and gasped.


	10. Time out

Chapter Ten

Time Out

Disclaimer:I do not own x-men. seriously.

Jean pulled into the garage just as Kurt and Scott hung up the phone. The two of them were still flushed as the girls walked into the kitchen carrying Rogue's dress.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kitty asked, skipping over to Kurt and giving him a peck on the cheek. Kurt had trouble catching his breath, worrying Kitty. "Are you ok? You seem, like, maybe you've got a fever." She pressed her hand against his furry blue forehead. Scott subtly gave Kurt a nudge, encouraging him to snap out of it.

"Ah, Keety," Kurt said, stiffly, "How vas shopping?" He glanced at the open yellow pages, and then at Scott with a scared look on his face. Kitty was still a little wary, but could not resist talking about shopping.

"We found the absolute, like, perfect dress for Rogue. It's just, like, ... perfect!" Kitty was so overcome all she could do was smile broadly.

"That's great, Kitty!" Scott said, moving forward and stealthily closing the phone book, "Maybe you guys should go put it away before Remy sees it. You know that's supposed to be bad luck!"

"Like, oh my gosh, you're right! C'mon Rogue, we can hide it in my room!" With that, Kitty grabbed Rogues arm, pulling them through the nearest wall. Kurt breathed a deep sigh of relief and slumped down into a chair.

"So what's really going on guys?" Jean asked.

"Eet's the stripper," Kurt said, too overwhelmed to know what he was saying. "Ve just asked vhat she vould do for the extra fifty dollars, and, and..." Kurt shook his head and looked up at Scott.

"You guys are hiring strippers?" Jean asked, surprised.

"No, just one. No 'plural' strippers here," Scott said a little too quickly. "Plus," he added, "it was Kitty's idea." The two guys looked at her, hoping she would believe them.

"That is so like her," was all that Jean could say. She walked through the door, headed upstairs to help the others with the dress.

"So," Rogue said to Remy when they were finally alone in his room, "Ah guess tomorrow's the big day."

"You sound nervous, cherie. Tell Remy what's bothering you." He put his arms around her in a standing hug, kissing the top of her head. Rogue melted into his frame, sighing deeply.

"Nothin's wrong, sugah. Just tired from running around with Kitty. That girl may know every square inch of the mall, but that don't stop her from doubling back a hundred times." Rogue yawned again, thinking about the day's work, and suddenly her stomach growled loudly. "Oh, that means Ah need to head back downstairs an' get a snack."

"Allow Remy to accompany you, Chere. I really missed you while you were shopping," Remy looked down at Rogue for a moment, and the bent to kiss her. Rogue moaned, reaching her arms up to embrace his neck. Remy back-stepped carefully towards the bed, sitting down with Rogue straddling his lap.

Remy lay back and Rogue happily leaned forward, kissing him hard and running her hands through his hair, over his chest, and finally pulling away for a moment. She sat up on his hips, leaned back and pulled her shirt off over her head. Remy, as usual, was quick with the bra clasp.

Her belly showed barely a bump from the past month of pregnancy, but her breasts were another story. Rogue had always been pretty well endowed, but the swell of her chest was now unbelievable. The curves were beautiful, supple. Remy ran his fingers along the swollen underside of one, giving Rogue goosebumps and making her nipple painfully erect. She moaned pitifully as he withdrew his hand.

"Remy think that you be needing either a bigger bra size, or no bra at all," Remy said very mater-of-factly.

"Ah know!" Rogue said excitedly. "Isn't it just crazy? Ah mean, look at this." With that, Rogue leaned forward, nearly smothering Remy in her cleavage. He moaned, and she pulled back slightly, grazing her nipples over his rough face, lips.

Remy undulated happily beneath her, catching one of her nipples in his lips. Rogue gasped and clenched her hands onto his sides. Slowly, as she regained control, Rogue slipped her fingers under Remy's shirt, pulling it up and running her nails over his chest. Remy couldn't take the teasing anymore.

"Time for action," He said, half sitting up and pulling off his shirt. Rogue couldn't have agreed more, sitting up to undo her shorts and pulling them off quickly with her panties. Remy pulled at his jeans, nearly ready to rip them off. Finally, with a bit of help from Rogue, they freed his lower half. His cock had made quite an obstacle, so hard and large.

Rogue couldn't help herself, she was already dripping wet all over the bed. She dove down onto his cock face first, surprising and delighting Remy with her slurps and sucking. She ran her tongue all around the base of his cock, working her way up and down all the time. Remy moaned at the sweet softness of her mouth, but longed for the even silkier touch of her pussy.

He took her by the shoulders and gently directed her to take his cock out of her mouth. She looked up at him, pure desire in her eyes, and leaned forward into him. He held her gently by the sides, pulling her up onto him.

Once she was positioned directly above his throbbing cock, Rogue lowered herself slowly onto him. She took each inch with a deep breath, willing herself not to impale herself to quickly, no matter how much she wanted it. The wait was pure anguish for Remy. He was nearly fully inside of her, and he could feel the walls of her pussy quivering with anticipation. Suddenly, with his hands on her hips, he thrust deep inside of her all at once.

Rogue was overcome with blazing white light. It was incredible, and she immediately began writhing on top of him. Her clit was fully exposed and grinding happily against his pubic bone. Her walls were rippling expertly around his cock, eliciting thrusts and moans from Remy. As she looked down at him, Rogue saw Remy's body completely wracked with pleasure. It was like he couldn't figure out what to do with his arms, head, torso. His hips came up to meet her with even thrusts. His head was flying wildly side to side, sometimes with his hands gripping madly at his hair. Sometimes his arms flailed almost wildly, suddenly splaying out and gripping the bed.

She reached down and gently took one of his hands in hers. He panted trying to catch his breath. Slowly, she brought his fingers to her breast, running them gently up the curve to her nipple. They both gasped at the touch. Rogue bit her lip at the suddenness of Remy's hand clenching her breast. Quickly, his free hand came up to grasp her other breast. Rogue suddenly lost control, screaming and moaning, her eyes clenched shut and her pussy practically vibrating around Remy's cock. Of course, this triggered a massive orgasm from Remy, the force of which nearly threw Rogue off.

Remy reached up and wrapped his arms around Rogue's waist as she slumped forward onto his chest. They lay there, blissful in the afterglow, for a few minutes, catching their breath.

"Mon Dieu, chere," Remy finally said, "you just get better and better."

"Thank you, sugah," Rogue said, leaning over to kiss him, "You were pretty excellent yourself."

"Remy tries, Chere. Merci."

"Gawd, Ah love being with you. We really are making up for lost tahme," Rogue said, adding a drowsy mumble, "Ah love fucking you so much."

"Oh chere, you just said the magic words."

With that, Remy rolled over and pounced on her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. God, how he loved to grip her tits as the hung down while he fucked her doggy style.

Twenty minutes later, they went down to the kitchen for Rogue's snack.


	11. Strip Tease

Chapter Eleven

Time Out, part 2  
Striptease

Disclaimer:I do not own the X-Men, Marvel does. Enjoy what some might call a cheap knock-off, others a well crafted bootleg.

Kurt walked slowly upstairs, still dazed by what he had heard on the phone. He needed a few minutes to clear his head. As he walked down the hall towards his room, a short figure cut in front of him. It was Kitty, her head bowed over a notepad, taking quick short steps across the hall. She seemed to be deep in world of thought, mumbling to herself and chewing the end of her pen. She stopped mid-step on the rug and quickly used the pen to scribble something out. Kurt could see that the end of it was getting frayed from her gnawing.

"Keety?" Kurt asked quietly, "is everything alright?"

She turned towards him, not yet looking up from her notes. Her ponytail swung as she made one last addition to a long list, and also happily checked it off.

"Now it is!" She said, looking up and smiling broadly. Kurt chuckled a little to himself. There was a light smudge in the corner of her mouth from the pen. He then licked his thumb and reached over to gently wipe it away. Kitty seemed confused, then embarrassed. But, she was so full of accomplishment. Everything was now ready to go.

"Thanks," she said, taking his hand in hers and leaning forward to give him a peck on the cheek. Kurt smiled widely and returned the gesture with a kiss on the lips.

"So, what have you been up to today?" Kurt wasn't sure what to tell Kitty. For some reason he felt guilty about the phone call earlier. But, it had been Kitty's idea in the first place. After a few moments of Kurt's gears furiously trying to work out a decision, Kitty was getting a little antsy. "Did you call a stripper?" she asked rather bluntly.

"Well, ya, Keety, you told me too." Kurt wasn't sure yet whether she was angry or exasperated.

"I know!" she said, smiling and taking him by the arm. "I just want to know how it went. Were you able to find someone to get here tonight?"

"Oh, yes!" Kurt was very relieved and very happy, "she will be here later tonight, sometime around the middle of the party. And I don't think anyone will be disappointed."

"Really? Tell me more." Kitty was now leading him down the hall towards her room, swaying her hips more and more as Kurt choked out the details of his phone conversation with the stripper.

As they entered the room, Kitty bayed Kurt to have a seat on the bed. She stood in the doorway, one arm holding onto the top of the frame, her hips to the side. She cast lovely silhouette into the darkened room. Kurt was still talking. Somehow, her asking had really loosened his tongue. He just couldn't stop now. Finally, maybe from lack of breath, he stopped talking. He just shook his head and stared down at his open hands.

Kitty had waited patiently for him to finish. After a few moments he looked up at her, and a sudden look of calm came over his face and she smiled at him. Slowly, she stepped forward and turned on a small lamp near the bed. Then, she went back and closed the door slowly, not making a sound until it clicked shut. She locked it.

Kurt stood up quickly and started pulling off his shirt. It was instantly stuck on his head. Kitty touched his shoulder, sending a chill through him. She gently took the shirt in her other hand and phased to off, then dropping it to the floor. Once Kurt was free, she motioned for him to sit back down. He stood still for a moment, confused. She then gave him a look that sent a shock directly to his groin, making him gasp.

"Sit down," she told him, her voice dripping with desire. She didn't have to tell him twice.

As he watched, she began to move and sway like a leaf on the breeze. Her gymnastic ability began to come into play as she performed the most perfect silent strip-tease ever. From one moment to the next she could be on any one of her limbs, flowing from one hand to the next, then to her right foot. It appeared that she had broken the law of gravity and was floating in a perfect world.

Of course all of this time she was shedding clothes. She slowly and laboriously removed her pants first, bending all the way forward to bring them to the floor. She kicked them off of her feet with an elegant spin. Next, she undid each button on her shirt, asking Kurt wordlessly to do a few himself. As he undid the buttons directly over her bra, she leaned forward and unbuckled his belt. Of course, his cock was already throbbing, so she pulled his pants down his thighs, making him sit up a little and get excited. However, she sat him back down and made him pull his pants the rest of the way down.

She shook the now open shirt off of her shoulders and gave Kurt a devilish grin. She looked down at his erection and looked back up at him. It was obvious what she wanted him to do. Kitty began a few complicated maneuvers, arching her back, bending backwards, standing on her hands. As she did this, she could hear Kurt moaning louder and louder as he rubbed his cock. While she was arching her back, he could see that her panties were soaked through with wetness. This elicited a deep, guttural moan from Kurt. She couldn't last much longer.

She decided it was time. As she stood on her hands, she phased out of her bra and panties, letting them fall to the floor. Her breasts, suddenly free, swung side to side in the air. Her nipples instantly grew hard.

She dropped lightly to her feet, listening to make sure Kurt was still moaning. She knelt in from of him on the floor, pressing her tits against his thighs.

"Oh...," he gasped, moaned, bit down hard on his lower lip, "mmhmm...," groan, eyes rolling up into his head, "Oh, Keety!" He finally shrieked. She acted fast, her mouth instantly over the head of his cock. He moaned deeply at this and then shot deep into her throat. She hmmed and mmmed with pleasure at this, making him cum longer and harder. He put his free hand to the back of her head, pushing himself deeper into her mouth. She continued to hum happily, swallowing it all.

It seemed like an eternity that he had been gushing cum down her throat, and she would have been happy to swallow it for two eternities. She was also rubbing herself furiously, her juices dripping wetly between her fingers. Just as Kurt finally finished pumping into her, she pulled her puckered lips off of his cock and fell back onto the rug. Her hand was now nearly buried inside of her pussy, and she was twitching slightly.

They both took some time to calm down and catch their breath. Kurt was the first to be able to sit up, although quite unsteadily. He was still in quite a daze when he looked down at Kitty. She had a huge smile one her face and was beginning to lick her lips. Slowly, she pulled out her hand and sat up. Kurt looked hungrily at the hand and sat down next to her on the floor. Kitty giggled as he licked each and every drop of juice off. Kurt hmmed and mmmed just as happily as she had.

"So," she said to him as he sucked on her middle finger, "You'll be sure to let me know how I compare to a professional, right?"


	12. Party Hard

Chapter 12:  
Party Hard

Disclaimer: me no make money writing, you no get money by suing, 'kay?

The two parties were carefully split up. The girls were in the dining room and sitting room nearest the kitchen. Food is definitely an important part of a bachelorette party, especially when the bride to be is in nearly constant need of chocolate. Another important part of the party for the girls is drinking. Rogue counted herself as lucky, inwardly thanking her unborn child as she watched Kitty mix batch after batch of margaritas in the blender. Kitty was already pretty drunk and hyper, and was holding up a glass filled with green slush in a toast to Rogue, and she stuck out her tongue and rubbed her belly. Everyone laughed.

On the other side of the mansion, the men had staked out the parlor. Logan had opened up the bar, but was soon too engrossed in his cigar and whiskey to tend it. Some of the younger boys had actually taken over, eager to show off and impress. Bobby was adding a thin layer of ice to each glass before Jamie, or one of him, poured the requested drink. It worked pretty well, as long as no one ordered anything overly complicated. A Long Island Ice Tea might have ended it all. Most of the guys stuck to Scotch or Whiskey on the rocks, or the occasional vodka based drink.

When the night began, the room had the air of an old-fashioned cigar lounge to it. Everyone was sitting around, sipping liquor; Logan was the only one smoking. Remy was receiving the requisite congratulations, mixed in with good natured teasing. 'Last night of freedom, huh?' 'What's a guy like you doing getting married?' Most of the guys were now getting pretty tipsy, and things had escalated into heavy-handed body shaking hand-shakes; or even full-body shakes. Some guys were even chucking him on the shoulder or in the chest, none too gently. At one point, and argument was started between a group of the younger guys over who was hotter; the cheerleader on Heroes, or the stripper on Heroes.

"No, no, no," Scott was saying, "you've got it all wrong. You have to appreciate the best of them both. You got the all-American girl hotness of the girl, and the un-bridled sexuality and power of the stripper. There's nothing wrong with appreciating them both."

"Yeah, right," Berserker replied snidely, "Like there's a girl like that out there." Scott grinned, and everyone knew he was thinking about Jean. In retrospect, she was definitely the all-American girl type. As they realized this, someone yelled out, "So, is Jean 'un-bridled' in bed, Scott?!"

Remy took this opportunity to slink away and lick his wounds in the corner. Dr. McCoy was sitting on a couch on the other side of the room. He kindly patted the seat next to him, and Remy gratefully sat down.

"Mon dieu! Remy has never seen this group this drunk before," Remy said, letting out an exasperated sigh. Beast nodded knowingly and sipped his whiskey. He didn't say anything, understanding that Remy needed a breather. As Remy was rubbing his arm where Cannonball had given him a rather strong punch, Logan ambled up and took the cigar out of his mouth.

"So," he said, the smell of alcohol spilling out of his mouth, "you're still here, huh, bub?" Remy looked up at the man. He was obviously tanked and happy about is. So, Remy just nodded, affirming that he was indeed still here. Logan nodded back, falling heavily into a nearby chair. "That's good."

There was a few minutes of uncomfortable silence as the three of them adjusted to being around each other. Logan was shifting in his chair, Remy was still rubbing his arm, and Beast was still sipping quietly. Across the room, the guys were still trying to get info out of Scott, who was now turning as red as his lenses. Another moment passed, then Logan leaned forward slightly. Remy was ready to catch him if he was falling forward, but eventually he sat back up and produced a new cigar from his back pocket. Carefully, he cut the tip with one of his claws, and passed it to Remy. Knowing better than the not take it, Remy place the cigar in his lips and leaned forward as Logan produce a wooden match. Once the tip was glowing, they both sat back and enjoyed the smoke. Beast smiled.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

Back in the kitchen, Kitty was filling another round of glasses. This seemed to be the type of drink that just made everybody want more. The girls were getting very loose lipped, and Rogue was enjoying sitting back and listening to the gossip. Kitty was still wearing the remnants of her toilet paper wedding dress, though Amara had taken hers off, feeling undignified. Maybe she was jealous that Kitty had won the contest. Now, everyone was enjoying a highly competitive game of "I Never".

"Ok," Jubilee said, "I never...did a striptease for a guy." Kitty was quick to take a big gulp of her drink, but was surprised that no one else had as well. As she gulped down the icy drink, everyone was eager to ask her questions. 'Was it Kurt?' 'Of course it was Kurt,' someone answered. 'What did you do?' 'Where did you do it?' The younger girls were full of admiration and longed to learn from her experience. Most of the other 'I nevers' had been things like making out or groping. This was a whole new frontier. Kitty proudly stood up to the barrage of questions told them everything she could.

Rogue, too, admired Kitty. She really was a very strong girl, and she was happy to see her so happy with Kurt. Smiling, Rogue dipped her spoon back into the peanut butter jar, added chocolate syrup, and took a big bite. Just then, it came out that Kitty had done the striptease to keep Kurt's mind on her while the stripper was there.

The girls were aghast. They wanted to go break up the bachelor party right away. Just then, the doorbell rang.

Kurt sat up very straight and stopped talking. The guys gave him strange looks, wondering what the problem was. The doorbell rang again, this time more insistently. He knew if it wasn't answered soon, there would be knocking. Or worse, the girls might go answer it. Eventually Scott grabbed him by the arm, and the two of them went to answer the door.

By now, most of the girls had really worked themselves up into a frenzy. Some of them were starting to yawn widely, though. All of the sugar and booze was really taking its toll. Being paranoid and getting upset can take more energy out of a drunk girl than they would like to admit. Jean was able to help Kitty coax the girls upstairs and get them into their rooms. There was still a lot of loud whispering behind closed doors, but they were out of their hair for the night. Rogue and the other two girls sat at the kitchen table and relaxed, discussing the plans for the next day.

Back at the front door, Kurt took a deep breath and reached for the knob. Seeing his own fuzzy blue hand, he quickly turned on his hologram and then opened the door. Then, in stepped Miss Crystal Slipper. She wore very little, but what she did have on sparkled like diamonds in the light. Kurt wondered if the clothing worn by strippers was supposed to contribute to guys' desire for them to come off. Her hair was blond, and stacked high on her head. Together with heels, she was taller than either Kurt or Scott.

"Either of you guys the groom?" she asked matter-of-factly.

"Uh, no, ma'am, Mees Sleeper," Kurt said, with all due respect.

"Heh, heh, you're cute," she said, pointing at Kurt, "Mees Sleeper, hee hee, that's a good one." She continued muttering 'mees sleeper' to herself as she started walking across the foyer, leaving them standing at the open door. They quickly caught up with her and led her towards the parlor that the guys were in. They asked her to wait a moment and went inside.

"Ok, guys, ve've got a treat for Vemy now, on his last night of freedom."

Remy, who was still sitting in the back smoking with Logan and Beast, heard all of this and quickly decided to leave. "Eh, Logan," he said to his new buddy, "'ow would you fancy bein' Remy Lebeau for his last night of freedom?"

"I tell you, bub," Logan answered in a slight slur, "I wouldn't mind it one bit." With that, Logan patted him on the shoulder and bade him leave through the back. Beast smirked at the two, happy to see them finally getting along. As Remy slunk out the back Kurt stepped out and brought in a shapely blond woman with an outfit that flashed and shone as she entered to room. All of the boys were instantly drooling. Beast also noticed that Logan was even happier now about deciding to be Remy for the night.

"Ok, everyone, thees ees Mees Sleeper!" Kurt introduced with mush enthusiasm.

"Which one of you guys is 'Vemy'?" she asked, scanning the group. Wolverine raised his hairy arm and answered, "I am, right over here." Crystal gave him an appraising look, was satisfied with what she saw, and walked straight up to Logan and sat on his lap.

"Congratulations, Big Boy," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a very big kiss on the lips. Logan was all too happy to reciprocate.

Kurt looked at Scott for a second, confused at what was going on. Scott shook his head, telling Kurt not to worry. Kurt shrugged and went to put on the CD Crystal had handed him.

Just as Logan was receiving the first of many lap dances from 'Mees Sleeper', Remy was making his way down the darkened hallway towards the kitchen. He knocked lightly on the door and stepped inside.

"Chere, I-" Kitty instantly screamed. "No, you can't see her tonight! _Jean?" _she whined. Jean obliged her and escorted Remy out the door. While Rogue argued with Kitty in the kitchen, Jean tried to explain things to Remy.

"I'm sorry, but you'll just have to try and bear with Kitty for one more night. After tomorrow I'll make sure she's out of your hair."

"Merci, Jean. Remy is very grateful. This stripper business is just too much, though."

"Oh. really? How did you manage to get out of it?"

"Remy still be in there, though he now bear quite a resemblance to the Wolverine." Jean laughed heartily at this and smiled at Remy.

"I'll see if I can't get Rogue out from under Kitty's watch for a little while. Just wait here, ok?"

"Remy thanks you again," bending down to kiss her hand.

Back in the kitchen, Jean was able to get the point across to Rogue, who quickly excused herself to go to the bathroom. In the hall, she an Remy quickly embraced. There was a few minutes of groping followed by longing looks into each other's eyes. They knew, though, that Kitty would come snooping if Rogue disappeared for too long.

"She wants meh to stay with her in mah old room tonaght. I guess she an' Kurt aren't planning anythin' tonaght either." They laughed together at this and hugged again. "So, why'd ya leave your party?"

"Remy don't need a stripper. He has all the woman he needs right here in his arms."

"And don't you go forgettin' that, Sugah." She smiled up at him, staring into his eyes. Then, as she stood on her toes to reach up and kiss him, he bent over to meet her lips with his. Just then. Kitty began calling from the kitchen. Reluctantly, they pulled apart.

"Ah better go," Rogue said, wishing with every part of herself to stay. She bit her lower lip in frustration, making Remy feel weak. He was quickly able to gain control of himself, giving her another quick kiss. He added, "Until tomorrow, Chere, and then we will never part again." Rogue swooned, nearly falling into Remy. Kitty called again, more insistent this time.

"Until tomorrow, Sugah," she said, turning to leave. Remy watched her walk away, and continued to stare for minutes after she was gone. Finally, he decided he might as well check on his party.

Apparently Logan and Crystal had retired to private chambers. In fact, most of the guys had gone upstairs to get some sleep. Luckily, Kitty had planned for things to start in the afternoon the next day so that people would have time to sleep it off. Scott and Kurt were sitting with Beast, who was still sipping the same glass of whiskey, talking very animatedly.

"Bonjour, mes amis. So, how was the dance?" he asked the group.

"There wasn't much of a dance at all," Kurt explained, "Once Logan got his hands on her, they were off to his room like a shot."

"You've got to admire his skills," Remy said.

"Indeed," added Beast. "How are you feeling about tomorrow?"

"Me?" Remy asked. "It's just making it official. I love Rogue very much, and I want to make a life with her. A wedding is just a ceremony, a chance for us to celebrate with friends."

"That's very well stated, Remy," Beast said.

"I guess tomorrow is just another day, then?" asked Kurt.

"Far from it," said Remy.


	13. Aftermath

Chapter 13  
Aftermath

Disclaimer:X-Men: Evolution is the sole property of Marvel and Kid's WB. But, the wb doesn't exist anymore. So I guess it's all in Stan Lee's pocket. Good for him. Please don't sue me Stan! Keep up the good work.

Rogue was the first one to wake up the next day. She was filled with an inordinate amount of energy as well as a ravenous hunger. Sugar was definitely needed. She and her baby had developed a sort of understanding; as long as lots of food went in, it gave her plenty of extra energy. Something told her this had a lot to do with the father's energy-based powers. Everything seemed fine, though. She was still growing steadily; no ill side-effects there. However, unlike some mothers-to-be, she was not run down or tired in the least. This had of course led to lots of energetic romps with Remy. She was thinking about just that as she rounded the corner into the kitchen. There, sitting at the table, was Remy. The morning sun slanted in through the windows, giving him an angelic glow as he sipped at his coffee.

Remy had elected not to drink the previous night; he saw no reason to dull the day's events. He had risen very early in order to enjoy a little peace and quiet before things got underway. He took another sip of coffee and then looked up to see Rogue. His face lit up instantly and she smiled back.

"Cherie!" he exclaimed happily, getting up quickly to kiss her, "is so good to see you." He offered her a chair at the table while also moving his seat much closer to hers. As she sat, he leaned forward eagerly to clasp her hands and look deeply into her eyes. It was clear just how much he had missed her that night. Of course, she had missed him just as much. Kitty had kept her up long into the night with girlish questions. She told Remy this.

"What kind of things did you tell her about Remy?"

"Ah told her how sometimes Ah get a static shock from yer kisses." Rogue smiled and stroked his hair. Remy grinned happily and said "Must be my electric personality."

They both laughed at this and sat talking together as the rest of the house woke up.

Some how, once she woke up, Kitty also had a lot of energy. Maybe she was able to phase the alcohol out of her body. Or maybe she had just been slipping herself some non-alcoholic margarita. In an case, she was quick to start rounding up workers. Kurt was the first one to be recruited, and he was not doing as well as Kitty.

"Come on, Kurt!" she whined a little too loudly, hurting his ears, "Like, the sooner we wake the others, the less work you'll have to do." This got him moving a little faster, knocking on doors and giving people headaches. Most people answered with a feeble 'five more minutes...'. When he knocked on Scott and Jean's door, Scott answered wearing a bed sheet around his waist.

"Yeah, Kurt?" It was clear that he was interrupting, so Kurt bampfed away in a hurry. As the smoke and sulfur cleared, Jean called from the bed, "Scott, are you coming back? These ropes won't tie themselves." Neither of them had slept all night.

Having had no luck with anyone else, Kurt decided it was time to try waking Wolverine. He cared a lot about Rogue, and today was very important for her. So, maybe Logan wouldn't eviscerate him right away. He rapped gently on the door. No answer. He tried knocking harder, and the door swung open. There was Logan, dead asleep, and Crystal Slipper was draped across him. Apparently she had really taken a liking to him. Crystal stirred slightly, squeezing Logan tighter. Logan grunted and turned into her, scaring Kurt who ran out quickly.

When Kurt met back up with Kitty, she wanted to know where everyone was. Kurt told her exactly what had happened.

"Ewww!" Kitty nearly wretched, wrinkling her nose tightly. Kurt leaned forward and kissed her. As they pulled apart, he said, "You have zee cutest leetle nose, mien liebchen." She blushed and calmed down a bit, and then gave Kurt a big hug and kiss.

"Thanks, Elf. You're a real life saver." Kurt grinned sheepishly at her and she continued. "I guess only really have to, like, put out the flowers. The caterers will take care of the food. Then we just get Rogue and Remy dressed." Kitty ended on a very high note. She was very proud of the dress she and Rogue had found, and couldn't wait for everyone to see it. As Kurt and Kitty set about placing the flowers in the atrium, Rogue and Remy continued talking and the others in the house reluctantly pulled themselves out of bed.


	14. The Big Day

Chapter 14  
The Big Day

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is on vacation. After four years, it can't handle all of this work. It left a note, though; don't sue my author!

Rogue and Remy were still sitting together a few hours later, though they were both starting to get nervous about the days events.

"Remy," Rogue asked, holding his hands but looking away, "what if Ah blow chunks up there? It'll ruin the day fah everyone."

Remy chuckled a little at this, making Rogue look up at him. "Remy's trying not ta be offended at that, Chere." For this, she punched him in the arm. Unfortunately, it was in the exact same place Cannonball had tagged him the night before. At first Rogue thought he was pretending to be hurt. She started to get concerned when he didn't stop wincing, though. She pushed Remy's hand out of the way to have a look at his arm. Just under the sleeve of his tee shirt, she could see an already deep purple welt covering most of his long bicep.

"Ah'm so sorry, Sugah!" Rogue exclaimed. She leaned forward and kissed the spot with a feather light touch of her lips.

"Remy already feels better, Chere, thanks to you." He ran his rough hand over her face and then into her hair, mixing the stark white streaks into her auburn mane. She had let it grow longer since they had first met, and he now wrapped it around his fingers, tugging gently and turning her face upwards. Rogue was caught instantly in the intensity of his gaze, his red eyes burning deeply into hers. His longing for her had grown fervently with just one night apart. As he tugged playfully on her hair, he noticed Rogue's hands drift towards her lap, one pale hand slipping into the waistband of her pajamas. She began to moan slightly and stare directly back at him. Remy was about to mount Rogue right there on the breakfast-table when Kitty walked in.

"Umm, sorry," Kitty said, sounding genuinely apologetic and embarrassed, "Rogue, umm, it's almost time. We need to get you into your dress, do your hair and make up..."

"No make up today, Kit. Ah've spent too long covered up and hidden from the world. Today is and important day for meh to beh meh."

Remy, who had reluctantly let go of Rogue's locks, nodded approvingly. He gave Rogue a quick peck on her full, pink lips and whispered to her, "tres belle, mon couer, tres belle." Rogue kissed him back and then left with Kitty. After a few moments to calm himself down, Remy left to get ready as well.

As he walked down the corridor, Remy nearly ran into Miss Crystal Slipper.

"Remy is tres sorry, petite," he said, the picture of kindness.

"Remy?" she asked, "You're not Remy."

"Well, Remy thought he was, but Remy is often mistaken. A bientot." And with that, he left a very confused girl with a few questions for Logan.

Upstairs, Kitty had gotten Jean to help get Rogue ready. Kitty was still having trouble meeting the older girl's eyes after what Kurt had told her. But, the more she thought about it, it made sense that Jean would want to be controlled like that.

Rogue had taken a long, luxurious scented bath per Kitty's suggestion. Rogue didn't like to wear a lot of perfume, so the soft and understated scent of bath oils would give her the scent of honeysuckle for the day. The bath also gave her skin a supple feeling that made it even softer. As Rogue ran a hand along her own arm, she couldn't help but think of how Remy would relish the feeling of her extra softness. She sunk deeper into the bath, thinking about Remy and his rough hands on her body. She imagined his tongue on her curves, the way that it sometimes shocked her when he licked her nipples. She was rubbing herself furiously now, and quickly came to a large climax, sinking fully under the water before finally coming up for air.

Both Jean and Kitty remarked on how refreshed she seemed after the bath.

"Yeah," Rogue said, "those bubbles can just melt the tension right off." By coincidence, Remy had just released some tension of his own down the hall in his bedroom. He and Rogue had been panting from climax and exertion at the exact same time.

The girls set to work right away. Jean carefully dried Rogue's hair and set it in large rollers. Kitty helped Rogue get into some of the under-garments for the dress. They weren't complicated or anything, but Rogue was having a little trouble with flexibility these days. Especially when it involved reaching her toes in order to put on stockings.

After about twenty minutes, Rogue was all set to wait. She was wearing an emerald green silk bra with matching panties, black knee-high stockings. Her head had grown to twice its original size with the rollers. The three of them were waiting for Rogue's hair to set before styling it and finally putting on her dress.

"You seem very calm, Rogue," Jean said, "I'm impressed."

Rogue smiled weakly and shrugged. She felt like the center of attention today, and it was intoxicating. Kitty also seemed a little tipsy herself, maybe dizzy with accomplishment. Rogue thanked Kitty, who lazily raised her arm in a 'no problem' type of gesture.

"Scott and I have been thinking," Jean started, and then corrected herself, "I guess _I've _been thinking, about what it would be like to have a kid." Jean had cracked open a bottle of champagne by this point, and was getting literally intoxicated. "So, what's it like, Rogue."

Rogue was at a loss of words for a moment, but then said, "It's nothin' lahke Ah expected. Ah eat an' eat, an' this lil' one just sucks it all up. This babeh is a little ball of energy, and it shares. Ah've never felt this alive and happy."

"That could also be because you're now, like, getting laid on a regular basis," Kitty suggested.

"Ah guess you should know all about that, eh Kitty? Is mah little brother keeping you happy?"

"Definitely," Kitty answered huskily.

They all laughed together, and then decided that it was time to finish getting Rogue ready so that they could get their dresses on, too. The wedding was less then an hour away.

Downstairs, the atrium was filled with early afternoon sunlight. Flower petals and leaves were illuminated, making the room seem very much alive. Everyone now seated was very happy and excited. One man, however, was standing in the back and very upset. Logan rubbed his red cheek as the pain subsided and it began to heal. It was plain to see, though, that the man's pride was also hurt.

"Women," he said, "are way too emotional. Who needs 'em?" Remy gave him a severe look, telling him with daggers from the eyes that he was wrong.

"Women? Oui, mon brave, they can be too much. Mais, my Rogue, she is de one."

"You are right there, bub. You got a good one." Both his pain and pride seemed to be healed now. Logan was very proud that Rogue had asked him to walk her down the aisle. He cared deeply for the girl, and wanted to protect her. Just then, Jean came downstairs to let everyone know it was time. Remy took his place at the alter with Kurt to his side, holding the rings. Beast smiled down at them, presiding over the ceremony in somber robes.

Remy took a deep breath. He was a little uncomfortable in his suit. It was a black suit with a white shirt and deep green tie. He had a fresh shave and his hair was combed back, though it was already falling in his eyes. He had the look of a scared young boy on his first date. That's when the music started.

The girls entered, walking very slowly down the aisle. First came Kitty in a lovely lilac colored dress. It was long and slinky, showing off her slender build, with very thin straps and nearly no back. Kurt gulped when he saw her. She was also wearing very tall shoes, bringing her up to an abnormal height. The small girl was handling it very well, though. Next came Jean, wearing a slightly darker color of purple. Her dress, while still slinky and form fitting, was a little more modest than Kitty's. It had short, capped sleeves with a very low scoop neck. Kitty and Jean took their places at the head of the room, Kitty giving Remy a thumbs-up. This somehow served to calm him down a bit.

The music changed, then, growing slower and more somber. The guests all stood up and turned to watch Rogue enter.

"You look beautiful, kid," Logan said gruffly before they entered.

"Thank ya, Logan," Rogue breathed, barely able to control her nerves.

The music began to swell, and they stepped forward. Everyone inside was standing, waiting for them. Rogue instantly flushed, her cheeks staying rosy for the entire walk down the aisle. Everyone in the room was taking her in. Some had silent tears running down their cheeks, others smiled broadly. The one she cared about most, though, was waiting for her at the end of the aisle. Remy stood, handsome and proud, waiting for his beautiful Rogue.

The dress that Rogue had chosen was breath taking, and suited her very well. It was a deep, emerald green silk, just like Remy's tie. The bodice was not too snug, because of the pregnancy, but her cleavage spilled up from the top, heaving and pale. Small straps connected the bodice over her shoulders, helping to keep her chest contained. The skirt itself fell from her waist like curtains on a stage. It was gathered slightly in back, accentuating her curvy figure. Her feet peeked out from underneath, covered by black silk mary jane flats. The black silk matched her black stockings as well as the choker fastened around her neck. Rogue's bare shoulders were draped with her long auburn hair, tumbling in long, wavy curls. Her face was fresh and clean, flushed with excitement, making her lips and cheeks glow.

Remy once again had trouble breathing.

When they arrived at the alter, Rogue turned and gave Logan a quick kiss on the cheek. The gruff man's stubble tickled her and made her giggle. Logan smiled, and stepped back. Rogue then finally turned to Remy. The two smiled at each other and couldn't help but steal a kiss.

"Ok, you two," Beast chuckled, "Let's get started."

As beast went through all of the usual 'marriage is not to be entered into lightly' shtick, Rogue and Remy looked deeply into each other's eyes, holding hands and rubbing each other's fingers and wrists. Everyone in the room could see and electric spark coming from them. Finally, they got to the vows.

"Remy, would you like to go first?"

"Oui. Rogue, I have always loved you, from the moment I met you. Since I have known you, I have only grown to love you more. You are part of me. Tu est mon couer, Chere, toujours. You are Remy's heart."

There was a big sniff in the background from Kitty. Rogue turned and smiled at her friend, tears shining in her own eyes. She turned back and Hank asked her, "Rogue, are you ready?"

Rogue nodded quickly, taking a hand from Remy for just a moment to swipe away a tear.

"Remy, Ah always lived in fear. Ah fought love because Ah feared loss. But ya fought back Remy. Ya fought for meh because you are mah Love, and Ah know that Ah will never lose you."

This time it was Kurt's turn to honk his nose. He was visibly shaking with the emotion of everything. Once he calmed down, Beast continued.

"It is now time for the rings. Kurt?" Kurt handed the rings to Beast, sniffing one more time.

"Do you, Remy Lebeau, take Anna Marie to be your wife, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?"

"I do." Beast handed the band to Remy, who gingerly placed it on Rogue's finger next to her engagement ring.

"Do you, Anna Marie, take Remy Lebeau to be your husband, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?"

"Ah do," Rogue said, smiling broadly and putting the band on Remy's strong finger.

"Ok, kids," Beast said, just as excited as everyone else, "I now pronounce you man and wife!!"

Remy and Rogue embraced passionately, kissing deeply, lost in their own reverie. Everyone around them was standing and cheering.

The two of them couldn't wait for the honeymoon.


	15. A Warm Reception

Chapter 15  
The Big Day Part 2:  
A Warm Reception

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not even the shirt on my back(I stole it from my sister's closet for work). Please don't sue!

The courtyard was filled with tables and chairs for the reception. People were milling around, eying the dance floor or the food, depending on how hungry they were, wondering when they were allowed to use them. Just as Kurt was about to snatch a tiny sandwich from a platter, a friendly voice called out to him from the courtyard entrance.

"Kurt!" cried the girl, nearly invisible through the crowd. She called again, but Kurt still couldn't figure out why the voice sounded so familiar. Kitty, who had been ready to swat his hand as he pilfered the food, was also surprised by the voice. However, she realised  
quickly that there was only on person that it could be.

Amanda had been away for over a year now. After a fall out with her father, she had moved to Europe to study on Muir island. Her studies were aided somewhat by Moira McTaggert, a brilliant scientist and specialist in mutant genetics. Kitty had learned most of this from Beast, the rest through her usual snooping through the school's computer archives. Amanda's powers of the astral plane and magical auras had definitely grown. Kitty was leery of what might happen when Amanda and Kurt met back up, but resigned herself to what would be.

Kurt stood, still a little befuddled, and Kitty grabbed his arm. "C'mon, Kurt," she said, looking over her shoulder at the blue boy as she pulled him through the crowd. There were small protests from people as they felt the two move through them, startling them in the middle of conversations. Kurt mumbled pathetic apologies as Kitty drove on. When they finally got to the other side, Kitty nearly threw Kurt in front of her towards Amanda.

"Keety, what is the matter with you?" Kurt asked, still shaken from trip. Kitty stepped forward and greeted Amanda.

"We're so glad that you could make it! How was your trip?"

"It was fine, thank you," Amanda answered. She now turned to Kurt, obviously more excited to see him than the newly married couple. "I'm sorry that I missed the ceremony, I'm sure it was lovely."

"Ja," said Kurt, finally stepping towards Amanda. The girl leaped forward and hugged him tightly. Kurt hugged her back, and Kitty left the two alone to get reacquainted. She was feeling a bit sad, and she knew Kurt would apologize later, but she knew that things between them may be coming to an end. She was young, though, and this was no time to be settling down. There would definitely be other men in her future.

Just as Kitty was feeling better, a couple that had settled down made their entrance.

"Ladies and gentleman," Hank called to the crowd, "Let me be the first to present to you, Mrs. Anna-Marie Lebeau and Mr Remy Lebeau."

A cloud moved away from the sun, letting the rays highlight Remy and Rogue, and Logan gave Ororo praise for her artistic touch. There was a huge round of applause as the couple made their way forward, waving to the crowd like royalty, giggling with each other. This touched Kitty slightly, making her wince a little. She recovered, however, as Rogue's smiling eyes scanned her way.

Finally, Remy and Rogue took to the dance floor for the first dance. An indistinct song started, soft and slow, and the two held each other tightly as they swayed around the dance floor. Before anyone had a chance to join them, the song suddenly changed to the Doors "Touch Me". Rogue lapsed into more giggles as the floor filled up with happy guests. She lay her head on Remy's shoulder and he whispered the lyrics to her sweetly. "Remy was never afraid, Chere."

"Ah know," she said, looking up into his eyes. They kissed deeply, still turning in the middle of the floor. Once the next song started, they retired to Kitty's table.

"Remy is just gonna go get us some food, Chere. Don't go no where," he warned with a smile. Rogue shook her head, telling him that she would never leave. She turned to Kitty, then, happy to finally have a chance to talk.

"Thank ya so much for this, Kitteh, it's really amazing."

"Of course, Rogue," Kitty responded, "I couldn't, like, let you get married in Vegas or something. Although, the cards would have been kinda appropriate." The girls laughed together, happy to have this time.

"Where's Kurt?" Rogue finally asked. "Is he scarfing down tha whole buffet?" Kitty shook her head and pointed to the dance floor. Kurt and Amanda were swaying together, almost as closely as Rogue and Remy had been. Rogue was surprised that Kitty wasn't doing anything.

"Want meh ta deck him for ya?" Rogue asked.

"No. It's ok, Rogue. I think that there's something between them, something more than what Kurt and I have. That's just, like, Puppy Love." She stopped here and sighed deeply. Rogue reached over and squeezed her hand. Kitty continued, "I know that we're coming to an end, and it's ok. We had fun. I'm, like, still young. I'm gonna meet a ton of guys in my life. It's ok." Rogue smiled at her, admiring how mature the girl had gotten. Remy returned then with plates heaped with food and drinks for the three of them.

"Thank you for the wedding, Petite, cetait parfait." He kissed her hand after setting down his load. "Forgive Remy, mais, is that tha Elf out there?" Kitty grimaced and nodded, and Remy squeezed her hand in the exact same way that Rogue had. Kitty excused herself for a moment to go freshen up. As she left, Remy whispered something to Rogue about their honeymoon to London. Rogue listened intently.

In the bathroom, Kitty was just finishing dabbing her eyes and reapplying some lipstick. The door opened and in stepped Amanda.

"Oops, sorry Kitty, I didn't know anyone was in here."

"It's ok, I was just finishing up." With that, Kitty straightened up and put her lipstick back in her purse. Amanda smiled sweetly and thanked Kitty. Before leaving, though, Kitty had to say something to her.

"Amanda?"

"Yes? the girl asked, a look of concern crossing her face.

"I just wanted to tell you something." She took a deep breath and let it out. "Kurt and I, we, umm, we got together a couple of months ago. It was on a mission, we were alone, and I started to understand what you see in him. He's a really sweet guy."

"He is," she agreed a little sadly. Kitty tried to give her a reassuring look.

"Now, seeing you and him together again, I realize that it wasn't really love I felt between us. That's what you guys have. It's, like, so obvious."

Amanda blushed deeply but held the other girl's gaze. "Thank you, Kitty. I didn't know all of that about you and Kurt, and I would have hated to pull the two of you apart. It's just been so great talking with him again, seeing his fuzzy blue face. I really missed him. He hasn't done anything inappropriate. Nothing that would be considered, you know, cheating on you."

"Don't worry about him, I'll go talk to him. I should let you get to business in here." They giggled slightly together, and Amanda moved forward and hugged Kitty.

"You're a good friend, Kitty. The best."

Outside, Kitty found Kurt with a small mountain of food in each of his hands, alternating bringing left and right to his mouth. He looked up, saw Kitty, and tried to gulp down to large a bite. Once he had slugged back a few glasses of champagne to wash it down, he was able to squeak out, "Keety?"

Kitty explained things to him the same way that she had explained them to Amanda. He looked relieved and sad at once. He hugged Kitty and gave her a peck on the cheek. As he pulled back, a look almost like pity clouded his features.

"Don't worry, Kurt, I'm ok. We're both still young. Plenty of fish in the sea, right?" With this, she added an encouraging gesture with her arm pumping a less then triumphant fist in front of her. Kurt smiled at her again and then left to find Amanda.

The party was winding down and everyone was really starting to feel the bubbles from the champagne. Kitty wasn't feeling sad, but she wasn't feeling happy, either. She was a little center of blank in a sea of high spirits. Remy and Rogue were making their final rounds before heading to the X-jet and their honeymoon. Rogue came over to Kitty and offered some encouraging words.

"You're raght, Sugah, there are plenty of other guys for ya ta meet." Rogue hugged her tightly, knowing that she would miss the girl dearly. "Now, come on over and try ta catch tha bouquet!" Kitty grumbled but in the end, she followed Rogue over to where the other girls were gathered. Rogue stood atop the stairs to the jet with Remy by her side. They waved once again to everyone and then Rogue turned and prepared to toss the flowers over her shoulder. Inside the jet with Scott ,who would be flying the happy couple to England, Jean prepared to lend a hand.

"Ya'll ready?!" Rogue called to the scrum of girls. She was answered with a surprisingly angry sound from the crowd. Rogue finally heaved the arrangement that Kitty had made for her over her head. It arched very high, not seeming to have any direction. As it started to fall back earth, the girls jostled for what they thought was the best position. Kitty, who stood off to the side, was surprised when the flowers landed neatly in her hands. Rogue turned and gave her a big wink before heading inside with Remy. The crowd backed away and began to dissipate as the jet taxied out and took off over the Atlantic.


	16. The Honeymooners

Chapter 16  
The Honeymooners

Disclaimer: Kurt ate the disclaimer when he finished off the wedding buffet. Sorry.

Remy and Rogue had made themselves very cozy during the flight. They were snuggled up together in a seat, Rogue wrapped in Remy's jacket and Remy with his arms draped around her shoulders. The two of them had been basking in married bliss the whole way over the ocean, and were barely restraining themselves from 'consummating' right there on the floor. Rogue had been dragging her fingers slowly through Remy's hair as well as toying with his tie and buttons. For his part, Remy was now unashamedly groping her underneath the jacket.

Jean, who had been happy to see the couple together, was a little overwhelmed by the intensity of the two. She moved up to the cockpit with Scott, who seemed blissfully unaware of what was going on behind them. Jean, who was feeling a bit would up, writhed a bit in her seat, fighting to stop herself from jumping on Scott and crashing the plane. Scott noticed, and gulped audibly.

Once they touched down, Remy and Rogue sprang up instantly. He was gathering up their bags a quickly as possible, eager to find some privacy. As the plane came to a halt, they were surprised that no one came out of the cockpit. Concerned, they went forward and knocked gently.

"Ev'ry t'ing ok in there, homme?"

There was a moment of silence, some small scuffling noises, followed by giggling from Jean. "Uh, yeah, guys, you go ahead. Jean and I are just going have a brief layover here, umm, and refuel." There was another outburst of laughter and Scott added, "We'll be back to pick you up in a week." Both couples were relieved when Remy and Rogue finally deboarded, leaving Scott and Jean to christen the X-Jet.

Once in the city, Remy began to show Rogue the sights a bit.

"An that, Chere, is London bridge."

"Uh huh," Rogue said, a bit non-plussed. She had her mind on other landmarks she wanted to explore. Her searching hands told Remy that she wanted to get to the hotel soon. "Desole, mais, Remy was just killing time. We be meeting my ole friend. He set up the accommodations pour ma belle southern bell. He know dis town better than Remy."

"Ah find that hard ta believe," Rogue said, poking fun at Remy, "Ah mean, ya'll found London Bridge and everythang!" Remy smirked down at his smart ass bride and led her to a pub. Remy had told Rogue very briefly at the wedding about his friend Pete. They went pretty far back, apparently, from the way that Remy greeted him. Rogue watched the smoke-filled room from outside the window.

A dark-haired man of about the same age and build a Remy stood to welcome the Cajun. The two embraced, patting each other heartily on the back, and then pulled away with their hands in a grip-testing handshake. Rogue could imagine Remy saying;  
'Good t'see you, mon brave. S'been too long.'  
Pete seemed to reciprocate, adding a healthy serving of disbelief that Remy was now a family man. Remy reassured him by pointing to Rogue. When Pete laid eyes on her, he immediately stubbed out his cigarette and led the way out of the pub.

"A bloke can't just leave a bird like this out on the street in the night, 'specially not dressed like that," Pete looked over Rogue, who was still wearing her wedding dress, "'At's not to say that I don't approve, luv, jest a bit too tempting if you know what I mean." With this, Pete placed a kiss on the back of Rogue's hand and wiggled his eyebrows. Rogue was surprised at how warm Pete's hand was.

Remy rebuffed him by saying, "Remy didn't want Rogue here inhaling yo' beloved pub air, homme." To Rogue, he said, "Chere, dis here is Pete Wisdom." Pete took a bow, making Rogue giggle. Remy stepped over and, putting his arm around her, placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Well, look at you lot!" Pete said as he straightened up, "Never would have expected to see bloody Remy Lebeau 'appily married. Crickey." Rogue laughed happily at this.

"Ah see what ya mean, Sugah," she said to Remy, "Did you have a chance to ask him, yet?" Pete looked at the two questioningly.

"An' jus wot were you gonna ask me, my happy little love birds?"

"Well, since you be helping us out with our honeymoon plans," Remy said, "we were wonderin' if you'd like ta take a vacation. Come back wi' us and relax at the institute."

Pete seemed to ponder this for a moment, but was soon gladly accepting the invitation. "That's right kind of you two. Now, let's not keep the marital bed waiting a mo' longer. Follow me!" Pete clapped his hands loudly and led the two of them through a maze of streets that he seemed to know like the back of his hand. Suddenly, they were in front of a well appointed boutique hotel nestled between some shops. Pete opened the door for them and then followed inside.

"This is perfect!" Rogue exclaimed. She was quite taken with the ambiance of the place. It was just so 'old world' to her, it was like being in a story. Remy smiled as she wandered around, drinking the place in. He and Pete went to register. As they walked, Remy asked, "Is everyt'ing ready in de room?" Pete assured him that everything was taken care of. He left after the registration was complete, promising to be back in a few days to take them to one of his favorite restaurants.

Once in the room, Rogue flopped down on the bed, heaving a big sigh. "Ah am so glad to finally get off mah feet."

"Remy could rub them for you, Chere." Rogue seemed excited by this offer, but Remy went on. "Remy was t'inking you might be hungry, tho'." He looked at her to see what she thought. Rogue suddenly realized how hungry she really was, and her stomach growled loudly. "Ah think you're raght, Sugah. Ah didn't get ta eat much at tha reception. Everyone just wanted ta hug meh and congratulate me..."

"Don' worry, Chere, Remy has a plan." With this, Remy went through the door to a small sitting room that had a window facing the street. Inside was a small cupboard which Pete had made sure to contain a special surprise. "I know tha' we can't have de traditional champagne and strawberries, Chere, but Remy's got something even better." He reentered the room carrying two huge sandwiches; grilled cheese on sourdough. Rogue looked very excited, but then her look fell a little.

"Uh, Remy, this is great an' all, but Ah'm kinda also wantin'..." Remy smiled and produced a bottle of chocolate sauce from his pocket. Rogue thanked him profusely and hugged his neck tightly. The two ate happily, with Rogue using up half the bottle on her sandwich. She tried convincing Remy to try a little on his sandwich. He declined and also reached forward to wipe some chocolate off her face.

"Ah don' even lahke it that much, but it's what baby wants." Rogue shrugged and popped that last of her sandwich into her mouth. Remy set what was left of his aside.

"Chere, don' you t'ink it's about time to take off your dress? Maybe you can get more comfortable?" The meaning behind this was no lost on Rogue, who agreed immediately. Remy offered to help her undress.

He started by slipping off her delicate little shoes and setting them on the floor. He then removed her choker, placing it on the night table. Rogue smiled at him and then turned so that he could reach the long row of buttons on the back of her dress. He slowly undid each of them, making Rogue grow a little impatient. As soon as the back was open, she shrugged off the straps and let it fall to her waist. Remy gazed upon her swollen cleavage bound up in her bra and nearly winced.

"Chere, we've jus' got ta get you outta dis t'ing! I's a moral imperative!" Rogue giggled as his fingers grazed her breasts. He quickly had the clasp undone, and Rogue sat topless with her skirts all around her on the bed. Remy couldn't resist her creamy skin. She gasped as he was suddenly suckling her left breast, his hand caressing the bump of her belly. He nipped her slightly as he pulled away.

Rogue lifted her hips slightly so that Remy could slide off her dress. Once that was off, she was wearing nothing but her panties and black silk knee-high stockings.

"Ya'll need ta catch up," She said, reaching for Remy's tie. She loosened it and slipped it over his head. Remy quickly had the buttons undone on his shirt and was halfway done pulling down his pants when Rogue slipped her panties off over her stockings. Remy smiled as he sat back down on the bed, fully nude in under three seconds. Rogue was impressed. She wiggled her legs and then placed them in his lap.

Remy stroked her silk covered legs slowly, higher and higher until he finally reached the bare flesh of her thighs. Rogue gasped again, arching her back slightly and thrusting out her chest. He slipped his fingers into the top of one stocking and drew it down the her ankle, finally discarding it on the floor. As he reached for the other one, his fingers were met with the slick feeling of her wetness running down her leg. He nearly ripped off the stocking.

He lay her back on the bed, barely stopping himself from plunging into her right then.

"Now, Chere," he said, reaching over for the bottle of chocolate sauce, "Remy may not like chocolate on grilled cheese, mais, he does know somethin' he likes it on." He then poured chocolate liberally across her chest and neck. As he licked it off, he was sure not to leave a single drop behind.

Rogue moaned through all of his laborious ministrations, bucking her hips up at his. Once he was completely done, Remy suddenly plunged into her. She screamed out his name, nearly cumming from sheer delight at finally having him inside of her again. The two of them writhed happily together, murmuring sweet things and gasping at every new place they touched on each other. They didn't leave their room for days, only leaving the bed to receive room service deliveries, which always had something chocolate and melty on them.

When Pete arrived later that week, he found the two of them disheveled and tired. They leaned on each other for support as they walked to the restaurant. When the desert cart came by, they both burst into a fit of giggles at the sundaes and cakes covered in chocolate. Pete shook his head and apologised the the waiter.

On their last day in London, Rogue called Kitty to see how things were back home.

"Oh my gawd, Rogue, it is so good to hear from you!" Rogue suddenly missed her friend.

"Hey, Sugah! How ya doin'? Everthang OK back home?"

"Yeah, things are OK here. Kurt and Amanda have been hanging out a lot, but they're not, like, flaunting it or anything. Actually, Amanda and Rahne have been hanging out a lot, talking about England and Muir and everything. They keep telling me about some guy named Wisdom? Do you know him?"

Rogue chuckled to herself. "Yeah, he's a friend o' Remy's. He's coming back with us ta stay for a while. You want to know anything about him?"

Kitty suddenly seemed a bit shy. "Umm, no, not really. He's really, like, gonna come here?"

"Yes, Kitty. We offered him a trip since he helped set up our honeymoon. He's a nice guy. Smokes a lot, though."

"Eww!" Kitty said, latching quickly on to something less embarrassing.

"Anythang else, Kitty?"

"Yeah. For some reason, Scott and Jean have been holed up in their room all week. It's, like, so weird."

Rogue laughed happily and continued chatting with Kitty.


	17. Home Again

Chapter 17  
Home Again

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution or Kids WB.

Rogue, Remy and Pete took a cab to the airfield where Scott was supposed to be picking them up. Remy introduced Pete to Scott.

"Pleased to meet you, mate," Pete said, extending a hearty handshake to Scott, who in turn smiled meekly. "Sorry," he tried to explain, adding, "I'm just a little sore this week." He chuckled again, blushing slightly.

"Don' worry, homme, Remy knows the feeling." Remy winked and patted Scott brusquely on the back.

"Ah guess Jean is even more worn out than you, huh Scott?" Rogue asked.

"Um, yeah. She's at home in bed, resting." Scott flushed again as the three guys carried the bags onto the plane, and the four of them settled in for the flight back to America. Rogue dozed lightly during the trip as the two old friends talked together.

"So, any interesting birds at this place of yours?" Pete asked.

"Oui, dere be a few. Most people be paired off at de mansion, tho'." This seemed to take the wind out of Pete's sails, so Remy decided to tell Pete a a bit about Kitty. "Dere is de Chat, tho'." Pete quirked up an eyebrow, and Remy described Kitty in the best ways he knew to capture Pete's attention; he gave the dimensions of her figure.

"Sounds pretty hot, right?" Pete said, "but is she a total air head or wot?"

"Nah, man, de Chat is sharp. 'Specially wit computers." Pete nodded knowingly, seeming to mull over this Kitty Pryde bird for a while. Rogue started to stir a bit and wake up. She reached into her bag and took out a book, but she had barely read a page when she passed out again.

"I t'ink de trip has been tiring for Rogue," Remy was a little worried at this.

"Eh, don't worry, mate, you guys really kept yourselves busy this week. Lass just needs a bit of a rest."

For the next few hours, Rogue slept deeply while Remy and Pete played cards and Pete asked more lascivious questions about Kitty.

Back at the mansion, most of the younger students were in danger room session with Logan. He had been running them nearly ragged while Rogue was away. Today would prove to be a short lesson, though, because he did not want to miss their return.

Kitty was lounging in the tv room with Jean, who had finally crawled out of bed to socialize.

"God, my hips are so sore," Jean muttered to herself, making Kitty snicker. Jean shot her a mock-stern look and Kitty grinned. "It's, like, so good to see you two so happy. Things seem to have heated back up for you."

"Yeah," Jean admitted, "We got into a rut. Things are really great now, though. I think it was a good idea to get rid of the ropes." Kitty blushed at this as did Jean. They avoided each other's eyes until the last second, and burst out laughing.

"It's good to laugh with you, Kitty. You seem to be doing really well, considering," Jean let the statement hang in the air, but there was no heavy look on Kitty's face.

"I'm so ok with it, Jean, don't worry. This is how it was meant to work out. I mean, have you seen those two together?"

At that precise moment, Kurt and Amanda walked into the room, arms around each other, and announced that the X-Jet was coming in for a landing. Kitty jumped up happily and ran outside, followed at a slower pace by Jean, Kurt and Amanda. When she got there, she found that Logan had beat her and was standing coolly, smoking a cigar.

"Hey, Logan," Kitty said, giving him a big hug. He gave her a rare smile. They were both very excited to see Rogue again.

The jet slowed to a stop just as Jean and the others arrived. The door opened and Scott stepped out. He smiled broadly when he saw Jean and nearly slipped down the steps in his effort to get to her. They hugged warmly and went back inside to get Scott something to eat after his trip.

Next out was Remy, carrying his and Rogue's bags, followed closely by a yawning Rogue.

"Mein shweister!" Kurt yelled. He ported to her side as soon as she was on solid ground, wrapping his arms around her in an almost too tight hug. Rogue's belly had gained a few inches over the last week or so.

"Hey, Kurt," Rogue gasped, "Ah'm happy to see you too." Amanda stepped forward and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. He relaxed suddenly, realising what he had been doing.

"Sorry, Vogue," he muttered. "It's allraght, Kurt. Ah really did miss you." Rogue gave him a smaller, lighter hug, and the two pulled apart.

Kitty had now joined the group and was giving Remy and Rogue both hugs. "Welcome back, guys. It's been so weird with you gone. There's, like, a back-up of chocolate syrup supply in the kitchen." Rogue smiled and hugged Kitty again.

"It's good ta see yah, girl," she said.

Logan then stepped forward to offer a greeting. "So, you brought her back in one piece, huh? That's good." He gave Remy a hard thump on the back and then turned to Rogue.

"Hey, Stripes," he said, giving her a one-armed hug with the hand that wasn't holding the cigar, "You look tired."

"Ah know, Logan," she replied, sighing, "Ah'm gonna go get some sleep real soon. Believe me, it's not easeh sleeping on the X-Jet." They chuckled together and chatted a bit more. Eventually, a voice came from inside the jet.

"'Scuse me, don' wanna interrupt this lovely reunion or anything, but I just wanted a bit of fresh air."

"Whose that?" Kitty whispered quickly to Rogue.

"Don' act coy, ya'll know who it is."

"Bien sur, mon ami!" Remy called up, stepping away from the stairs to make room, even adding a slight bow.

"I di'nt mean ta make a big entrance," Pete said as he stepped out, "I was just feeling a bit 'forgotten' back there." Kitty looked up as he walked down the steps. She saw a tall man with dark, unruly hair that went with his slightly rumpled suit and trench coat. His dark eyes darted over the small crowd as he carried his bag down. Everyone, save Remy and Rogue, was staring at him. "'Ello everyone," he said, waving uncomfortably, "Nice day, eh?"

"Friend of yours, Cajun?" Logan asked, still looking up at Pete, trying to get a reading on him.

"Oui," Remy replied simply, "D'is is Pete Wisdom. Pete, d'is is everyone." Remy finished flatly, still a bit jet-lagged and not up to introducing the crowd. Logan kept staring at Pete until Ororo placed a hand on his arm and started to lead him away. "Good to see you back, Rogue," he said over his shoulder.

"Was that bloke sniffing me?" Pete asked, suddenly standing behind Kitty. She jumped slightly and then said, "Yeah, probably," without turning to face him. She fought down the blush in her cheeks by bighting her lip. Finally, she was able to turn around and face him, her lips glowing blood red and full. Pete was taken aback.

"So you're Pete Wisdom?" she asked. He nodded, a bit apprehensive about the tone in her voice. ""Eard of me, 'ave you?" She nodded up at him, her head reaching to about his chest.  
"'An you are?"

"Pete, this is Kitty," Rogue said, stepping forward.

"Ah, le Chat petite. I've heard about you as well, luv." There was something of a challenge in his voice, which prompted Kitty to try to stand a bit taller, raising up on her toes a bit. Rogue was a bit worried at first, but Remy reassured her by whispering, "D'is is working out real good, eh Rogue?" She thought for a moment and remembered how she and Remy had started out. This little confrontation was shaping up in much the same way.

By this point, Kitty was swaying slightly from standing so high in her toes. Pete reached out with his free hand to steady her and she settled back to the ground with flat feet.

"Your hand is so warm," she said dreamily. It was a brisk October day with a chilling breeze. The warm touch was very welcome on her arm. Pete smiled and put his arm around her.

"Tha's not the only thing, little one." This prompted Kitty to roll her eyes. "I'm, like, so sure." Pete chuckled heartily.

"Les go inside, homme. Remy'll show you to your room."

"Sounds good ta me. S'been too long since I mad the transatlantic flight. Could use a lie down 'bout now." As Remy and Rogue led the way back up to the mansion Pete followed. He did not, however, remove his arm from Kitty. When Rogue looked back at the two of them, Kitty seemed very confused. She gave Rogue a pleading 'what should I do now' look. Rogue tried to reassure her and mouthed 'go with it', which did not give Kitty much confidence.

Once inside, Kitty tried to slip out of Pete's grasp. He gave her a look but saw that she was just a bit scared of him. "S'all right, little grasshopper, don' worry." Kitty smiled and stepped towards Rogue.

"Dr. McCoy says that once you're rested, he would like to do a sonogram to check on the baby," Kitty told Rogue, and then added excitedly, "He can even tell you the sex if you guys want!"

"That's great, Kit. Ah just need some food and a few hour's rest." She turned to Remy and asked, "Do we wanna know, Sugah?"

"Sure, Chere," he said, giving her a kiss, "Remy is curious, too. Let me know when you go down to de med lab, hein?" Rogue nodded and gave him another kiss.

"Kitteh and I are gonna get somethang ta eat while ya take Pete ta his room." Remy kissed her one more time before turning to lead Pete upstairs.

"Uh, gag me with a spoon," Kitty said loudly, "You guys are too cute!" As they walked away, Kitty could here Pete laughing at her joke.

In the kitchen, Rogue and Kitty chatted and munched happily for a while. Rogue described London to Kitty, who seemed to fall in love with it just as much as Rogue had. Finally, when Rogue was having trouble keeping her head up, Kitty helped her upstairs to her room where she slipped into bed next to an already sleeping Remy. He rolled over and draped and arm over her as she lay down, and they slept happily for a few hours.

In the hallway outside, Kitty ran into Pete who was wondering around. He was wearing pajama bottoms and an open robe. Kitty gulped and asked, "What are you up to?"

"Well, I was 'aving trouble getting to sleep, so I figured I'd jus' 'ave a poke around 'ere for a bit." He grinned at Kitty, seeing the blush in her cheeks that she was unable to hide. "'Ow are you, now, Grasshopper?"

Kitty tried her best to not be afraid. She said, "I'm, like, ok. You want a tour or something?"

"Sounds good, love." Pete said this just to see her melt a bit.

"Follow me, then," she said, swinging her ponytail as she turned around. They toured around some of the usual sights of the mansion; danger room, dormitories, offices, library. As they went into the tv room, a flutter of female voices came to a sudden stop. The girls all turned towards the two of them, but they only had eyes for Pete. Amara and Jubilee pinched each other, each trying to make the other talk to him. Tabitha was the first one to react, though.

She stood up and stretched her arms over her head, lifting her shirt slightly. "Hey, new guy," she said, "I'm Tabitha, but _you_ can call be Boom Boom." The room erupted into giggles as Tabitha sidled up to Pete, pressing her curves against him.

"'Allo there, Boom Boom," Pete said, thrusting his hand between the two of them. He stepped back so that the two of them could shake hands. Disappointed, Tabitha gave him a quick, limp-wristed shake and crossed her arms over her chest. "Ok, then," Pete said, "shall we continue the tour then, Grasshopper?"

"Grasshopper?" Tabitha scoffed. She turned on her heel and stomped out of the room. A small explosion could be heard down the hall. Pete whistled, seemingly glad to have avoided it. Kitty giggled.

As they continued the tour, Kitty said, "I'm impressed. Not many guys are able to withstand Boom Boom's advances." She chanced a quick look up at him and met with his deep brown eyes peering back at her. "Oh, I've got my eyes on a different bird." Kitty blushed as they continued on to the med-bay.

Dr McCoy was inside, preparing an exam table for Rogue's sonogram.

"Dr McCoy, this is Pete Wisdom," Kitty said as they entered. The two shook hands. "Is Rogue coming down soon?"

"Yes indeed. She and Remy just sent word, and they will be down in a few minutes. I'm sure that they would love for you to stay." Kitty smiled broadly and went to sit in a chair across the room, and Pete followed. Soon, Rogue and Remy entered, both very excited.

"Hello, Hank," Rogue said. Remy shook his hand.

"Hello to you both. Rogue, if you're ready, please lay down and lift up your shirt a bit." Rogue nodded and Remy helped her on to the table. She pulled up her shirt, and Hank warned her that the jelly would be a bit cold.

Dr McCoy started to glide the sensor over Rogue's stomach, nodding a bit and taking a few notes. "Everything seems fine so far. Good, strong heartbeat." The two parents sighed as they listened to the steady sound that filled the room. "Ok, kids, are we ready to find out the sex of the baby?" They nodded with anticipation.

There was a bit more sliding around as Beast made sure that he had things right. "Alright, it looks like you two are having a girl. Congratulations!"

Kitty squealed just quiet enough so that only Pete heard her. She felt a little embarrassed, but was relieved to see him smile warmly at her. She smiled back and he put his arm over her.

"Our little River Rat," Remy said, kissing Rogue.


	18. The Odd Couple

Chapter 18  
The Odd Couple

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution or Kid's WB. The story is all mine, though.

The following afternoon, Rogue and Kitty were sitting in the tv room talking. Kitty had been restless the night before, her head swimming with images and feelings. She wasn't telling Rogue about any of this, though. 

"So, how was the shopping in London?" Kitty asked.

"Well," Rogue started, "Ah didn't do too much shoppin'. We stayed inside, mostly... Ah did get you a souvenir, though." Kitty grew very excited at this and asked Rogue where it was. "It's just up in mah room," Rogue answered, "Ya wanna come up an' get it?" If Kitty had said anything at this point, it was lost in the excitement as she rushed the two of them out of the room and to the stairs. As they reached the landing, a voice called over to them.

"Hey, Pryde," Tabitha said, "How's it going?"

"Hey, Boom Boom," said Rogue. Tabitha nodded quickly at her and then turned back to Kitty.

"So, what's the deal with you and the British guy. Kitty Cat already got her claws in that, or are you still pining away for Blue Boy?" Tabitha's voice rose in a mocking tone at this last statement. Rogue was pissed at her, but Kitty kept her cool.

"Actually, Pete and I, like, stayed up talking all night," she said. Tabitha raised her eyebrows in an oh really gesture. Kitty continued, "Yeah, he just wouldn't stop talking about you." She let Tabitha beam for a bit before adding, "He said that you came on stronger than any other slag he's ever come across."

Tabitha was fuming as Rogue doubled over in laughter. "You just watch yourself, girlie!" She pointed an accusing finger at Kitty and then stomped off in a huff. As Rogue caught her breath, she was able to ask Kitty if she had really been up all night talking with Pete.

"Not really," she admitted. "After the sonogram, he walked me to my room. He wanted to come inside, but I said that I needed to get to bed."

"He say anyhthang else?"

"Yeah," Kitty said, averting her eyes from Rogue's, "He asked if he could come too."

Rogue snorted at this. "Kinda forward, huh?" Kitty nodded in agreement. As the girls reached the door to Rogue's room, they heard voices coming from across the hall. Pete and Remy were talking together in Pete's room. Rogue wanted to stay and listen, but Kitty insisted that she have her gift now. The girls slipped into Rogue's room to sort through shopping bags.

Across the hall, Pete was having a serious conversation with Remy.

"C'mon, mate, tell me the truth. This bird's a virgin, right?"

"You got de Chat all wrong, ami. She was wit de blue elf for a few months." Pete made a face that meant he had either not met Kurt or didn't remember him. Remy shrugged and went on, "From what he says, she be a real tiger in de sack." Pete chuckled.

"So, Kitty's got claws, eh? I guess she's just an ice queen then, right?" Remy shrugged noncommittally. "Mehbe she jus' don' like you, eh?"

"Fine, then, who cares," Pete said, tapping a pack of cigarettes against his palm. "Dizzy bird," he added as he placed one between his lips and lit it. He began pacing up and down the room. He offered a cigarette to Remy, who declined by waving his hand.

Back in Rogue's room, the girls finally found what Kitty was looking for.

"Oh my gosh Rogue! It's so soft." Kitty gently rubbed the thick knitted fabric against her cheek. The wool was softer than anything she could imagine. Rogue laughed happily at Kitty.

"Funny thang is, it's actually called a Rogue sweater, or at least the pattern is. That's tha only reason Ah noticed it, realleh. It was on that first day, when Remy was walking meh all over tha city for some reason." Rogue sighed and the girls laughed together again. "Anyway, Ah thought the color realleh suited ya. Whaddaya think?"

Kitty held up the sweater in front of her, pressing it against her to see the fit. It was very thick wool that would add curves to her when she wore it. There was a pocket on the front to put her hands in and a comfy hood to slip over her head. It was decorated on the sides by thick cables of knitting that also accented the hood and neck-line. The color was a deep purple that tricked the eye at times and looked nearly black. Kitty looked down at herself and admired the sweater. To Rogue, she said, "I love it! Thank you so much." She moved forward and hugged her friend, pressing the sweater between them.

"That is soft," Rogue said.

Kitty giggled, but then wrinkled her nose. "Do you smell that? Is that smoke."

'Oh, no,' thought Rogue. But Kitty was already of sniffing out the source of the offensive smoke like a bloodhound. It didn't take long, though.

Pete was now laying back on his bed, once again shirtless, and puffing smoke rings into the rooms as he gesticulated with his free hand.

"C'mon, Remy. Are you saying that I'm not charming? Dashing?"

"Annoying!" came a shout from the other side of the door. Remy, who was standing nearby, reached over and let the girls in. Kitty stormed in directly at Pete like a runaway train. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked. Rogue stepped in beside Remy and gave him a peck on the cheek as he put his arm around her.

"Havin' a bit of a smoke, having a private conversation with a friend," Pete answered. "What's it to you, little one?" Kitty snatched th cigarette and quickly phased it from Pete's grasp. An indignant look clouded his face as she stamped it out on a discarded plate on the floor. As Kitty stood up, she was ready to rail into Pete with an anti-smoking tirade, but she caught Rogue's eyes first. Rogue moved her head slowly from side to side and mouthed the words 'calm down'.

Kitty sighed and turned back to Pete. "Just don't do it inside, ok?" After a beat, she added, "And put a shirt on, why don't ya?"

"See," Pete said as he stood up and dressed to go out and finish his smoke, "I tol' ya she's a total pris."

"I heard that," Kitty said, sticking her head back through the wall. Pete jumped a bit and said, "Eh, that whole thing really gives me the willies." He shrugged on his coat over his half buttoned shirt and left the room, giving Rogue a quick nod of acknowledgment.

Remy let out a long sigh of exasperation. "Ah couldn't agree more, Sugah," Rogue said.

That night at dinner, as Kitty disinterestedly at her salad, Pete ambled in and sunk heavily into the chair across from her. He was even more disheveled looking than usual, with deep circles under his eyes. As he ran a hand slowly down over his face, everyone at the table was greeted with the distinct smell of whiskey.

"Geez, Pete, what happened to you?" Kitty asked derisively, "You totally made me lose my appetite!"

"Doesn't look ta me like it's a big loss, love," Pete said, dropping his hand long enough to eye her plate of half eaten lettuce. He leaned across the table and asked, "You call that food?"

Rather than answering, Kitty held her nose and said, "What did you do, take a bath in whiskey?"

"I think it smells manly," Tabitha piped up from down the table. Kitty snorted as Pete thanked her.

"Whatever," Kitty said, standing up to take her plate to the kitchen. Rogue quickly followed, shooting a look back at Remy, who could only shrug. Remy, in turn, shot a look at Pete and asked him what the hell was going on. Pete only shrugged and sunk deeper into his chair.

In the kitchen, Kitty angrily scraped the remaining bits of her salad into the trash.

"Easy, there," Rogue said, "You're gonna start scrapin' off enamel soon!" Kitty's shoulders fell and she put the plate and fork into the sink.

"Ya ok there, Kit?"

"I think I'm gonna go for a walk." With that, Kitty walked out of the room.

"Don' forget yer sweater!" Rogue called.

Back at the table, Pete was tearing into steak and potatoes, ripping at bread rolls with his hands and teeth. "Bloody brilliant food," he said, somehow keeping the food in his mouth.

"Homme, Remy knows you need food ri' now, but you need ta slow down."

Pete gulped, and suddenly his stomach was way too full too fast. He put his hand over his belly and nearly belched. "You might be right, mate." With that, he took a big drink of water and stood up. "I think a walk might just help my digestion a bit. See you lot later." He gave a general wave to the table and slipped out the door.

Out on the grounds, near the edge of the woods, Kitty stood, staring out at nothing in particular. Her hands were clasped together inside of her sweater pocket and her hood was pulled up against the chill evening breeze. She heard a twig break behind her.

"Hey Rogue," she called without turning. There was a cough, and the flick of a lighter. Kitty grimaced inwardly when she realized who it was. "Oh, never mind. I was just, like, leaving."

She turned to go, but Pete said, "Aw, come on, Grasshoper, stay a while." There was a pleading tone in his voice. She turned to face him, and shrugged in a challenging way.

"Why should I stay?" she asked.

"That sweater looks very nice on you," he said. Kitty was baffled for a moment, and then Pete fell over. The cigarette was still dangling, unlit, from his lip.


	19. Hangovers

Chapter 19  
Hangovers

Disclaimer: Still not rich, still not related to Stan Lee, so I still don't own anything. Please continue no to sue.

It was a cool night out, and Tabitha was beginning to wish that she had brought a jacket. She was in a hurry though; eager to catch up to Pete and get some one-on-one time with him. It seemed like he and Pryde were on the outs during dinner. This was probably her best shot at making a move.

She moved briskly down the path, digging her hands into her jeans pockets. Up ahead, she heard a small scuffling sound in the gravel. She rounded the bend in the path ready to find Pete. "Hey, Pete!" she called ahead, "You feelin' any-" Her words were cut off as she laid eyes on Pete, sprawled on the ground. Kitty had just finished turning him onto his side and was now rolling up her sweater under his head for a pillow. Their backs were to Tabitha. Kitty looked back over her shoulder.

"What's going on here?"

"He passed out," Kitty answered. Pete moaned slightly and Kitty turned back to look at him. He tried to roll onto his back, but Kitty forced him to lie still. She whispered something to him and he quieted down. Tabitha was still standing back, nervously stepping from one foot to the other. "Should I do something?" she finally asked.

"Yes!" Kitty said, "Go get Beast, tell him to get the med lab ready. We're gonna need a stretcher to get him back inside." Tabitha turned to leave, but Kitty called out, "One more thing; tell Logan to check is liquor cabinet. We need to know how much he had to drink." Tabitha nodded, finally understanding. She still hesitated, though.

"Maybe I should stay with him, you know? You could explain things to everyone much better than me..."

"Just go!" Kitty shouted. Tabitha let out a small eep! and ran back towards the mansion.

Remy and Scott came rushing back with Tabitha, who was awkwardly hauling a stretcher at her side. Scott seemed a bit dismissive of the whole thing as they approached.

"Sounds to me like he's just drunk," Scott was saying to Remy. He quieted down a bit as Kitty stared daggers at him. She turned to Remy and said, "I think he hit his head on that rock when he fell. I turned him on his side so that he wouldn't choke if he vomited, but he hasn't really regained consciousness yet." She was very clinical with her explanation. Remy nodded and helped to get Pete on the stretcher.

Beast swooped in as they made it to the med lab. He scooped Pete up and placed him on a bed, and monitoring devices were attached before anyone could blink. He began examining Pete; pulse rate, breathing, pupil dilation. After a few minutes, he turned to the others and said, "Well, he does seem to have a nasty gash on his head. Overall, however, he seems to be very sedate."

"Yeah," said Logan, storming in, "He's real sedate. Half a bottle of my premium aged whiskey sedate. When he wakes up, I'll kill him."

"Yes," said Beast, a bit flustered, "we'll also put him on a saline drip and get some vitamin B into him. It might give him some strange dreams tonight, but it should help him snap out of it faster."

Scott had already left the room, still not caring much about the drunk house guest. Tabitha had been grossed out by the sight of blood and run for the nearest bathroom. Beast was walking Logan out of the room under the pretense of finding some bandages. Remy and Kitty were then left alone with the inert Pete.

"Ne'er coul hold his liquor, dis one," Remy said a bit sadly, patting his friend on the shoulder. Pete moaned a bit and Remy shook his head.

Kitty snorted a bit through her nose as she looked down at Pete. "Well, at least he can't, like, say anything annoying in this state. In fact, he looks kind of peaceful like that." At that moment Pete, who was luckily still on his side, vomited all over the sweater that Kitty was holding in her hands. Beast walked back in just as Kitty was coming out of a state of shock.

"Oh, Katherine, I'm so sorry," he said. "Please, put that in the bin over there. I'll get that down to laundry as soon as possible."

"Thanks, Dr. McCoy," she said. Yawning widely, she added, "I think I'll, like, go up and get some sleep now."

"Good night, dear," Beast called as the walked out.

"You sure did make a mess of dis one, homme," Remy said.

That night, Kitty tossed and turned. She was covered in sweat, despite the chill in the air. If she had the covers on, it was too hot; no covers and she was freezing. Once, when she felt like she was finally relaxing, she woke from half sleep with her body phased halfway into the mattress. This lack of control disturbed her to no end, and she spent the rest of the night watching bad television and eating whatever leftovers she could find in the kitchen. Once she had polished of Jubilee's snack mix, she finally dozed off for a couple of hours in an arm chair in the tv room.

The next morning, Pete was still in the med lab. Beast said that he was awake, but still pretty groggy. Kitty listened with just one ear and poked irresolutely at her eggs. Rogue looked on concerned, but Kitty was too out of it to notice. I think I'm gonna, like, go upstairs and take a shower," Kitty finally said, stretching her arms over her head and yawning widely. "If that limey bastard ever wakes up, let him know I want my sweater back."

While in the shower, Kitty felt like she was finally able to relax. She let the water run over her, closing her eyes and stepping directly under the shower head. She turned the heat way up and let the steam fill the room. She might have been in there half the morning, turning and washing and enjoying the spray. When she finally stepped out, the mirror was thick with steam and everything had a vague damp feeling. She wrapped up in a warm robe, put on her slippers, and brushed and dried her hair.

Feeling rejuvenated, Kitty nearly skipped down the hall to her room. She was humming happily to herself when she opened the door to find Pete lying on her bed. He was holding her sweater in one hand and was completely asleep. Kitty cleared her throat.

Pete sat up with a start. "Oh, there you are, grasshopper." Kitty shook her head at the strange nickname. Pete continued, holding out the freshly laundered sweater to her, "Rogue said that you might be wanting this back. I'm really quite sorry for what I did last night." His eyes fell at this and he hung his head. Somehow, Kitty did feel a bit sorry for him, so she sat next to him on the bed as she took the sweater from his hands.

"Well," she said, "at least it still feels soft." She ran her hand over the neatly folded sweater as they sat in silence. Pete reached out and put his hand on hers. "How are you feeling?" she asked, gulping a bit.

"Bit groggy, but I'll be right as rain after some proper rest. Never could get any good sleep in a medical environment, knowaimean?" Kitty nodded. Pete began to run his hand over hers. "Blimey, girl, you're warm as a tea kettle. An' soft as a new born babe." He started to get a bit of a dreamy look in his eye and put his arm over Kitty. One hand slipped under her robe to caress her shoulder. She flinched a bit, but relaxed as more heat started to spread from his hand to her bare skin.

The two of them began to lean over, lay back on the bead. Once his head hit the pillow, Pete was instantly asleep. He began to snore lightly, which annoyed Kitty at first. Then, though, she remembered how tired she really was and surrendered to dreamland as well. As they fell deeper into sleep, the two adjusted themselves to Kitty's small bed and ended up spooning, Pete with his arm over Kitty.

Sometime in the afternoon, Rogue came by to check on Kitty. The two of them were still fast asleep, but also still on top of the covers. Rogue gently took the sweater out of Kitty's hand and placed it on her dresser. She then took a quilt from the foot of the bed and covered the two of them up. As she was leaving, Rogue closed the door behind her.

In the hallway, Rogue ran into Tabitha. "Have you seen Pete anywhere?" she asked.

"Nope," Rogue lied, "Haven't seen him since he left the med lab. Tabitha stamped her foot and walked away.

Later on in the evening, Kitty started to stir in bed. She yawned and stretched a bit, moving under the quilt on her bed. As she opened her eyes, she was shocked to see Pete there, and she had her arms around him. Her robe was almost completely open, and Pete's hand was resting on the bare small of her back. She gasped, waking Pete. He yawned and stretched himself, finally opening his eyes as Kitty lept out of bed and tied her robe shut.

"Mornin', luv. 'Ow are you?"

Kitty was freaking out. She couldn't catch her breath. Pete grew a bit concerned about her. "Wos got you all in a tither?"

"We didn't, did we?" she asked bluntly.

"I'd like to think that if we did, you'd remember it," he answered, a bit indignantly. "Or I would, at least." He was a bit puzzled now, himself.

"Oh, god," Kitty said, collapsing onto the bed again.

"S'allright. Don' worry. I'm sure your virtue is intact." Kitty scoffed, but began to feel a bit better. Pete smiled.

"There's my little grasshopper," he said, putting a warm finger to her chin.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better," was all that Kitty could say. This made Pete smile even wider.

"C'mon, then, let's get some supper." Kitty agreed, and dressed quickly inside of her closet. Pete bowed to her as she left the room, and then followed after her.

Downstairs, everyone was already eating. They looked up as Kitty and Pete entered, and Kitty blushed. Tabitha was fuming, and this made her feel a bit better. Rogue called over to them to come and take the empty seats next to Remy and herself. There were some giggles and catcalls as the two seated themselves, especially when Pete pulled out Kitty's chair for her. Rogue shushed them loudly and everyone finished eating in silence.

After dinner, Rogue and Kitty slipped away to talk together, prompting Remy and Pete to do the same.

"Wha' happened in there, Kit?"

"Well, he, like, brought back my sweater. Then, we kinda, fell asleep?" Kitty was having trouble understanding this herself.

"Y'all just fell asleep together?"

"Yeah," Kitty said, smiling a bit, "It was really nice." Rogue smiled.

Downstairs, Remy and Pete were having much the same conversation.

"So, you jus' slept?" Remy was in a state of amazement.

"Yeah, tha's about it," Pete confirmed. "I did cop a bit of a feel, of course."

"Of course."

"Remy, mate, this girl 'as the softest skin I 'ave ever felt. It was amazing." Pete sighed and drifted off a bit as he remembered the touch of Kitty's fresh, clean, smooth skin. He had been discreet as possible, considering how out of it he had been. But he couldn't stop thinking about her silky smooth, tight belly; or the very underside of her breasts. He had had to restrain himself before going too far, and rested his hand on the small of her back, finally falling asleep completely. After a few minutes, Remy had to shake him out of his reverie.

"So now what, homme?"

"Dunno, mate. Anything, I guess."


	20. Dream Lovers

Chapter 20  
Dream Lovers

Disclaimer: I am not making any money from this, and neither would you if you sue me. Please save us both the trouble; don't sue.

Pete and Remy were still sitting together when Rogue came back down stairs. Pete looked up, but Kitty was not with her. He went back to staring at the tv, which was for some reason tuned to a children's cartoon starring dragons. He sighed heavily and asked Rogue, "So, is your furry chum still looking toknock the piss out of me?"

"No," Rogue said as she sat down next to Remy, "Ah calmed him down. He's realleh a big softeh when ya get ta know 'im."

Pete shook his head, certain that getting to know Logan was the last thing he wanted to do. He thanked Rogue for her help, and sighed again. Remy gave Rogue a look, as if to say that Pete had been acting like this for a while. Rogue couldn't resist.

"So, why are ya so forlorn over there, Pete? Something on your mind?" Pete reacted quickly, maybe too quickly. "No, no, jus' wonderin' what kind of rubbish American's are showing their children these days. I mean, jus look a' this!" Pete sensed that he was being a bit over emphatic with his anti-cartoon dragon tirade and shut up. Remy and Rogue had gotten the message loud and clear, though.

"De Chat seemed a little quiet at dinner, non?" Remy said. "Is she allrigh', Chere?"

"Yeah," Rogue said, "she's jus' up in her room. Ah think she might be readin' or somethang." She shook her head dismissively and started another conversation with Remy. They were discussing possible names for their daughter, but only half-heartedly. Neither of them wanted to pick one now that would not fit the baby's personality. So, the two of them just discussed some options, names they liked the sound of.

Pete, on the other hand, had been listening only to the point when Rogue mentioned that Kitty was up in her room, alone. He excused himself quite suddenly, not even bothering to turn off the tv, and headed for the stairs. Rogue smiled at Remy, who nodded back.

Kitty was indeed in her room with a book open in front of her. However, she had read the same page five times now as her mind wandered. Finally, with a frustrated huff, she snapped the book shut. She was just putting it back on the shelf when there came a knock at her open door. She was not surprised to see Pete standing there, politely waiting to be asked in.

He was still wearing the same clothes that the had slept in earlier, now sufficiently rumbled. His tie was very loose and crooked, his shirt no longer tucked in at all, and his trousers were hanging very low. His face and hair were just as unkempt as the rest of him; he had not shaved for nearly two days, and the stubble was thick on his chin. His hair hung forward into his eyes until he nervously reached up and ran a hand through it.

Kitty, on the other hand, was neatly dressed in green khakis and a blue tee shirt. Her hair was still hanging loose around her shoulders, though, as she had not thought to put it up in her usual ponytail. She stood for a moment, transfixed by this scruffy looking guy at her door. His dark looks had begun to really appeal to her, and she found herself staring unknowingly into his eyes. She even watched as he ran a hand through his hair, waiting for her to say something. He decided that it would have to be him to take the initiative.

"Your hair looks nice like that," he said, actually raising his hand to point. She reached up and touched her hair nervously, barely speaking out loud when she asked, "Really, you think?" Pete stepped forward and put his own hand in her hair, nodding in the affirmative.

"Don' worry so much about it, luv. Looks much nicer when you do less to it. You're a natural beauty like tha'." Kitty laughed and said thank you. She stepped away from him a bit and said, "I'm glad to see Logan left you in one piece. You're a lucky guy."

"Couldn't agree more," Pete said. "An' to celebrate my good fortune at being alive, what do ya say to skiving off tomorrow, eh."

"What did you, like, have in mind?"

"Well, you're such a good tour guide, I thought you might want to show me around the town, too. That is, if you're up to it."

"I'm up to it," Kitty said, a bit defensively. Pete chuckled. "Ok then, it's a date. You an' me, all day tomorrow."

They stood together for a while, neither quite knowing what to do next. Finally, Pete leaned in a bit, making Kitty grow tense. At the last moment, though, he moved to the side and only kissed her cheek. "Until tomorrow," he whispered with his face still close to hers, his right hand on her jaw. He stroked it gently, loving the softness of her skin even more with his second chance to touch it.

Kitty felt a bit faint as his warm breath hit her ear, but she held her ground and stood strongly. Pete stepped back towards the door. They looked at each other a bit longer, then he simply held up his hand in a wave of farewell.

As soon as he was out of sight, Kitty sighed and fell to the bed. She suddenly remembered, though, that he had been laying there just a few hours ago. She jumped up quickly and paced a bit. Finally, she decided that she should get some rest before the next day, so she closed the door and dressed for bed.

Down the hall, Pete was doing the same thing. In his case, though, it involved more undressing than anything else. He made it a habit to sleep in as little as possible, since his body gave off so much natural heat. Once he was in just his boxers and a robe, Pete went down the hall to grab a quick shave. He met Remy there.

"Finished naming the baby, then, mate?" he asked jokingly. Remy laughed, spraying a bit of toothpaste on the mirror. As he rinsed and wiped off the toothpaste, Pete regarded his scruffy face in the mirror. "This is gonna take a while," he said, referring to his beard.

"My condolences, homme. Remy has de same problem. Five o'clock shadow at ten in de mornin'. Don't seem worth it sometimes." Pete nodded as he spread shaving lotion on his face. "The things we do to look good, eh mate?" Remy nodded and patted him on the back as he left.

Back in his room, Pete decided it was time to settle in for a good night's sleep. Kitty was also climbing into bed in her room, and also wearing less than usual. Tonight, she was sleeping in an over-sized sweat shirt, soft and worn, but still warm. It was her favorite thing to wear to bed; she loved the way it felt against her bare skin.

To help himself fall asleep, Pete was running through some of his favorite lines in his head. None of then seemed right for Kitty, though, and he dozed off with a fitful feeling in his mind. He tossed a bit before finally drifting off the deeper sleep.

Kitty tried to read more of her book, but her mind kept wandering back to Pete. She had felt so comfortable with him next to her in bed. His hands on her body were so warm, she actually got chills as she remembered the sensation of his fingers on her flesh. She then remembered the scratchiness of his beard as he whispered in her ear. She was starting to feel a bit warm, and wriggled a bit in bed, as if she was uncomfortable in her own skin.

As much as she tried, Kitty could not stop thinking about Pete. She was really quite excited about their date, and was thinking of places that they could go together, things they could do. She was breathing a bit shallowly, thinking of walking down the street, Pete's strong arm around her shoulders. She wanted him to hold her right now.

Kitty slipped her hand under the hem of her sweatshirt and into her panties. She began to rub lightly, not very sure of herself. She gained confidence as she moved on, though, and was soon grinding against her own fingers. Her other hand was now rubbing her breasts, through the material. It was a little rough, and she liked it. Her nipples grew hard as she teased and pinched them. She panted and moaned quietly to herself. She may actually have moaned Pete's name, but she was too far gone at that point to notice. When she finally came, she was lying on her stomach with her face in the pillows, muffling her scream.

Kitty rolled onto her side and stretched luxuriously. She settled back into her pillow and closed her eyes happily, drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, Pete woke up to find his boxers very sticky. He cursed quietly to himself, thinking, 'Well, isn't that brilliant. Better be off to the shower then.' He pulled off his boxers and put on his robe, setting off down the hallway. On the way there, he ran into Kitty. Once again, she was freshly scrubbed and clean; smiling happily and full of life. Pete smiled at her as she walked past, and she smiled back very confidently.

"See you later," she called as she continued to her room, blowing a kiss over her shoulder to him.

"I guess some people really are morning people," Pete said with disbelief. He then went into the bathroom for his own shower.


	21. Kitty's Hot Date

Chapter 21  
Kitty's Hot Date

Disclaimer: Please don't sue me Stan, please! Love your work, cheers!

After his shower, Pete dressed quickly and made his way downstairs to grab a bite to eat. He was just spreading marmalade on his toast when Kitty arrived, also looking for breakfast. She smiled widely at him, even blushing a bit, as she went to the fridge for some juice. Pete used this time to give her a good once over.

Kitty was wearing purple dress that fell just above her knees, with deep purple tights and saddle shoes. She cut of the dress fit her nicely, and she was also wearing a warm green cardigan, unbuttoned. Her hair was brushed to a high shine and fell loosely around her shoulders with the front pulled back away from her face. Pete watched her legs as she walked across the room, stared at her butt wiggling under her dress.

"Want some?" Kitty asked. Pete, who's knife was frozen over his toast, was baffled. "'Scuse me?" he responded.

"Some juice," Kitty said, "to go with your toast?" Kitty was amused by him and laughed lightly. Pete grinned and accepted a glass from her. He finished with his toast and joined her at the table as she poured honey on a waffle. "That's a beautiful jumper, Kitty," Pete said, "Looks brilliant on you." Kitty thanked him. Once they were done eating, she asked Pete if he was ready to go. Pete nodded, jumping up to pull her chair out for her. He followed her to the garage.

Just as Kitty was getting the keys for the X-van, Tabitha sauntered in with one last gasp at stealing Pete from Kitty. "Why don't you stop waisting your time with the kiddie, British, and come and have some real fun?"

"Eh," Pete answered, "Not interested. Thanks though, sunshine, but why don't you sod off?" He nodded at her and waved his hand in dismissal. Tabitha was really pissed off now, but she left the two of them alone to take out her aggression on some poor younger student.

"Think that might finally have gotten rid of her. She's a right slag, that one," Pete said with satisfaction. Kitty agreed, and the two of them got into the van. "You might wanna buckle up," Kitty suggested as she fastened her own seat belt. Pete disregarded this, however, and slouched down comfortably in his seat. "Oh well," Kitty shrugged, "Your funeral."

Pete was about to ask what she meant when she slammed the van into reverse, sped out of the garage, and the two of them went shooting down the drive. Quickly readjusting himself, Pete decided that it was indeed a good idea to secure himself and buckled up. Kitty was merrily giving the car more gas as they hurtled towards the closed gate. Pete was worried, but surely the gate would open on its own soon, some sort of sensor maybe?

As their fate seemed to be imminent, Pete shut his eyes tightly and braced himself on the dashboard. Finally, after what seemed like long enough, he opened them again to find them on the road into town. Kitty had brought their speed down a bit after the 'gate crashing', and he felt a lot safer now.

"That was very impressive, Grasshopper," Pete said with genuine admiration.

"Thanks," Kitty said, forcing herself to keep her eyes on the road and not Pete. There were a few more near misses that frightened Pete, but overall, Kitty's driving was somehow much improved. As they parked downtown, however, Pete was feeling just a bit on edge from the ride.

"Sorry, luv, but that ride put me in need of an ale. Is there a pub near by?" Kitty stared coldly at him as they stood on the sidewalk, but there was a smile in her eyes. He grinned sheepishly, and she relented. "Sorry, but bars aren't usually open this early. Maybe we could, like, have some drinks with lunch?"

"Well, if i can't have booze, I s'pose I can make do with a smoke." Kitty wrinkled her nose in disgust, and Pete offered her one just to egg her on.

"No, no, you just go right on ahead without me. I happen to like breathing," She said.

"Lucky," he muttered as he lit the end of the cigarette and drew on it. "So, where to now, luv?" He spread his arms wide as if to take in all that the town had to offer, which didn't look like much to him.

"Honestly, Pete," Kitty said, "There isn't much to do here. It was really sweet of you to ask me to give you a tour, but this is basically it." She shuffled her feet a bit and weakly suggested, "We could go see a movie maybe. Kill some time till the bar opens"

"Brilliant idea, luv. A dark movie theater would suit me very well right now." He raised his eyebrows and sidled up close to her. "Fancy a bit of a snog, grasshopper?" Kitty flushed and stopped breathing for a moment, but she did not say no. Pete took this as a very good sign and put his arm around Kitty so that she could lead the way.

At the theater, they bought tickets to a movie neither of them would remember. Kitty bought a box of Junior Mints, feeling a bit nervous. As they sat in the theater, waiting for the movie to start, Kitty discretely munched a few minty morsels, hoping that the smell of chocolate would not be too strong. As the lights started to go down, Pete asked if he could have one of her candies.

"Mmm," he said while chewing, "Minty. That's nice." He leaned back and put his arm around her as the trailers started. The theater was nearly empty because of how early it was. Kitty was relieved that no one she knew was there to embarrass her. She started to relax a little and moved closer to Pete, who was nice and warm as usual.

As he felt Kitty snuggle up to him, Pete smiled and looked down at her. Kitty had shrugged off her cardigan, feeling a bit too warm next to Pete. Her dress was not particularly low cut, but she was not wearing a bra and he could see straight down the neckline. He took in a quick sharp breath, and almost felt sorry when the lights went all the way down for the feature. Sighing and pretending to stretch, he reached his arm a bit further over her shoulder and down onto her chest.

Kitty was surprised when he began to grope her, but not angry. She tensed up a bit, looked up at his face, and then relaxed. He was looking back at her with hunger in his eyes. She leaned into his hand a bit, even placing her own fingers around his, prompting him to squeeze a bit harder. Pete closed his eyes slightly and moaned. He opened them wide when he felt he hand rubbing his inner thigh. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Slow down, luv, we're only just getting started." Kitty shivered for the first time since they had sat down together.

Pete moved his hand down to her side and turned her body towards his. With one finger under her chin he lifted her face to his. Their lips met shyly at first. He moaned at how soft hers were, and gently moved his own lips back and forth over hers. Her small tongue darted out and caught him by surprise. Immediately, he pressed his mouth hard against hers, hungry for that tongue that had teased him. She was happy to oblige him. Their tongues fought and caressed each other, never wanting to stop. They moaned hungrily into each other's mouths. Kitty edged closer and closer to Pete, even starting to climb up in her seat. Her arms were wrapped around his neck when they broke apart to catch their breath.

"Kitty," he said, finally using her name, "with the way you're kissing me, I'm starting to wish we weren't in a public place. To think I thought you were stroppity!" He gasped as she began kissing and biting his neck while he talked. "Oh...Kitty..." He melted down into her, returning the love bites on her lovely soft skin. He chanced putting his face down next to her chest, running his tongue on the skin between her breasts. Instantly, her hand was on the back of his head, her fingers begging him not to stop. She moaned a little too loudly, and someone in the theater cleared their throat loudly. Kitty laughed, heaving her chest in Pete's happy face. He forced himself to sit up.

They were both panting a bit. Kitty put her hand over her heart, feeling it race. Pete ran his hands over his face as if he was trying to wipe the disbelief away. They calmed down a bit, and agreed to try watching some of the movie. They sat quietly, hand in hand, trying to pick up the plot. Kitty was the first one to lean over and whisper, "What the heck is going on?" Pete looked down at her, shook his head, and leaned in to kiss her..

For the rest of the movie, the two of them made out and tried to restrain themselves at least slightly. At some point, one of the straps on Kitty's dress fell off, exposing nearly an entire breast. Pete, with some difficulty, reached over and placed it back on her shoulder. Kitty moved as close to him as possible, pressing herself against him with her hand on his thigh, and whispered huskily, "Thank you, Pete." He nearly fell out of his seat at the sound of his own name.

Once the movie was over, the one or two other patrons gave the two of them very disapproving looks. They shook their heads at Kitty's messed up hair and Pete's un-tucked shirt. One old lady even clucked her tongue as the two of them put themselves back together. They looked at each other, Pete smiling and Kitty collapsing into a fit of giggles.

Once outside of the theater, Pete yawned and stretched, scratching at his already bristly chin. "'Ow about we get some lunch, Grasshopper, I'm starving." Kitty agreed, linking her arm in his, and led him to a nearby restaurant.

Inside, they talked and laughed together. Pete convinced her to get a few drinks as well, saying , "We can just hire a cab to get home, luv. You can relax and have a few with me." The other reason Pete wanted to take a cab home was because he wasn't sure that he could hold down his beer with her driving. By the end of lunch, they were both significantly tipsy. Pete supported Kitty as she took out her cell phone and dialed a number for a cab.

They giggled together the whole way home, annoying the driver. He was happy with the tip Pet gave him, though, so he didn't mind the long drive out to the mansion.

The two of them stealthily made their way upstairs, sure that no one would notice them. Luckily, most people either had other things to do this afternoon or didn't care what anyone else was up to. Two people did see them, though, and reminded each other to ask them about it later. Finally, they made it to Kitty's room, shutting the door behind them. Kitty leaned back against the door, giggling again.

Pete took off his jacket and hung it over a chair. He walked of to Kitty and put his hands on her shoulders. She quieted down and looked up at him. They looked into each other's eyes for as long as they could take it. Then, Kitty let out a growl and pounced forward onto Pete. She planted kisses up his neck until she was able to reach his mouth. Pete walked the two of them backwards towards the bed, quickly undoing his shirt buttons and tie. Kitty had her sweater off and threw it to the floor. As soon as Pete's shirt was off, she ran her hands over his chest, making him grown into her mouth. He suddenly lifted her up, making her put her legs around her waist, and turned to set her down on the bed.

Quickly, while Pete was undoing his pants, Kitty kicked off her shoes and pulled down her tights. Once Pete was down to her boxers, she pulled down both straps on her dress to reveal her breasts, firm and round. Pete only took a split second to react before his mouth was on her breast; kissing the curve underneath, winding his way up with his tongue until he was licking her nipple. She gasped as he put his lips around it, sucking. She quickly slipped her dress off the rest of the way and then reached for his boxers.

He was slightly surprised with the care she took freeing his hard cock from the boxers. She seemed to revere it in a way. He looked down at her and smiled as she took his length in her hands. She took the opportunity to lean down quickly and put her mouth over him. Pete gasped and steadied himself on the bed. After a moment, he put his hand on the back of her head, and moaned, "Kitty...Kitty, please..."

Kitty took him out of her mouth and said, "Please what?"

"Please, if you're going to do things like that, please let me on the bed with you." Kitty was happy to let him sit on the bed with her. The two of them began kissing deeply again, with as much fervor as they had at the movie theater. Kitty began rubbing his thigh again as he groped her tits. Her hand once again found its way to his shaft, and she began stroking it, marveling at how warm it was. Pete moaned and planted love bites all over her chest. They began to lean over and lay down. Soon, Pete had Kitty on her back and was lying above her on his elbows.

Pete broke from a deep kiss and began to move down her body. His beard scratched at her chest and stomach, making her hips buck up. "Patience, dear," Pete told her. She moaned and pleaded with him. As he got to Kitty's warmest spot, he breathed in deeply. "My God, that smells wonderful." And before Kitty could react, he dove in, licking hungrily at every inch if her.

Kitty gasped and bucked as Pete licked her. She moaned and wiggled, entwining her fingers deeply into his hair and pressing his face deeper into her. Pete pulled back and smiled, whispering into her, "So soft..." He nuzzled her clit one more time, and then moved back above her quickly.

The head of his cock was just inside of her now, and he looked to her to make sure she was ready. She answered him by bucking her hips up into him, bringing him quickly inside of her, making him falter. "Oh, Kitty," he said, falling onto her in a deep kiss. She started to rock her hips rhythmically, and Pete finally started to thrust back. Kitty moaned, and begged him to pinch her nipples. He happily did so.

"Mmmm...Pete..." Kitty breathed, throwing her head to the side, "Oh, god, that feels so good." Pete moaned as he teased her nipple harder, and was throbbing painfully hard inside of her as she began screaming, "Oh, Pete! God! You feel so good! mmm...uh...mmm, oh God, oh God! Pete!" Her hands, which had been running over his back and ass, were now in his hair again, nearly tearing chunks from his scalp.

As Kitty came, she became almost insufferably tight. As her walls squeezed down on him, Pete finally released, shooting hard deep inside of her. This brought another scream of joy from Kitty. He grunted hoarsely as he pumped into her, finally moaning and nearly falling over. He slumped forward over Kitty as the two of them caught their breath.

Reluctantly, when his arms started to shake, Pete rolled off of Kitty an onto the bed beside her. As he got his breath, Kitty surprised him by saying, "Pete? I think I might want one of those cigarettes." He rolled onto his side to look at her, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I guess I just never understood the appeal of smoking after sex until now. I really think I could use one." Pete chuckled, then reached over for his jacket on the chair. He withdrew two cigarettes and put both in his mouth. He lit them, and then handed one to Kitty.

"Careful, luv, an' don't inhale if you're not used to it." Kitty nodded, and sat up a bit to enjoy her smoke. She coughed the whole time, but finally finished the whole thing.

"Very good," Pete said, taking the stub from her and putting it with his in a glass of water on the nightstand.

"Yeah," Kitty said, "I don't think I'll, like, want another one, though. It was just that, you were so good that I needed something to concentrate on or my mind would have floated away forever."

"Wow," Pete chuckled, "Thank you. You weren't half bad, either. In fact," he added, "I think that was the best I've ever had."

Kitty was very flattered by this remark and thanked Pete. For some reason, a strange thought popped into her head. "Pete?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"You don't want to get married, do you?"

"That wasn't a proposal, was it?"

"No, no," Kitty said. "I was just thinking about it, because Rogue and Remy just got married, and marriage is in the air or whatever. Anyway, I just wanted you to know that_ I _don't want to get married."

"Tha's a relief," Pete said honestly. "I always worry about girls, the way they get 'ung up on things like 'at. You're a rare one, Kitty Pryde."

"Thank you," Kitty said, "You're not half bad yourself."

They stayed in bed for the rest of the day, talking, kissing, groping, fucking. They were very happy together, and had a good time. Later that night, they went down together to have dinner with the rest of the mansion.


	22. Surprise

Chapter 22  
Surprise

Disclaimer: We appreciate your kind indulgence, especially the fact that you continue to not sue us. The writer and her insane imagination thank you whole heartedly, and hope to continue with this relationship. As always, we own nothing that doesn't spring for from our insane collaboration, the writer and the imagination. Thank you.

"SHE'S PREGNANT?!"

The call rang throughout the mansion. Most residents were enjoying a peaceful afternoon, sitting warm inside by the fire, or maybe in the kitchen with cocoa. Angry fall air, the type hinting of a bitter winter to come, was howling just outside the windows. It was late in October, and anyone adventurous enough for trick-or-treating must have been desperate for free candy.

Downstairs, some of the younger boys were trying to impress the girls at the fire place as they were all roasting marshmallows. Bobby kept freezing the other boys' before they could even get warm. That is, until Sam and Ray pounced on him to make him stop. Jubilee and Rahne giggled, and Amara picked up the discarded sticks, unfreezing the marshmallows. Jamie took this opportunity to show off, multiplying himself and taking the spare sticks from Amara. The three girls and four Jamies sat happily, poking fingers into gooey marshmallow, as the other boys fought. They were the first to hear the call as it rang up from the med lab. There was a mixture of confusion and fear, and they all looked around at each other. Sam and Ray even stopped pummeling Bobby long enough to ask what was up.

In the kitchen, Remy was searching for marshmallows to add to his and Rogue's cocoa. Mysteriously, every bag seemed to be missing.

"Desole, Chere," he said to Rogue, "Mais, I guess it be jus' de cocoa for us today." He blew over the top of his mug, trying to cool the rich, brown liquid before putting it to his lips.

"S'allright, Sugah," Rogue answered, putting her hand on his arm, "Those kids in there have been raidin' the cupboards all week. Thanks  
for lookin', though." She leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek as he continued to blow. Remy become distracted by this, and turned away from the cocoa to plant a more direct kiss on Rogue. Just as their lips met, though, the scream came up from downstairs. It made Remy jump, nearly pouring his cocoa all over Rogue. Fortunately, despite her growing waistline and changing center of gravity, Rogue was able to dodge the chocolaty lava. Remy, on the other hand, was not as fortunate.

A scream boiled up from a very primal place inside of Remy as scalding hot cocoa ran down his neck and chest. Rogue leaped in to action, doing the best she could to remove the clothes covered in hot liquid. She carefully tried to wipe off the cocoa, and Remy was soon able to calm down. While he was only slightly burned, which is more burned than anyone would ever want to me, it was mostly the shock that had made Remy scream. He took deep breaths, and Rogue promised to apply ointment to his chest until it didn't hurt anymore.

"Merci, Chere," Remy said, recovering himself a bit, "Remy already feels better when he thinks of that."

Upstairs, Kitty and Pete were snuggled deep under the covers. Over the last few days, the two of them had very rarely left the comfort of  
each other's arms. Kitty was enjoying Pete's warmth, and Pete was stroking the side of Kitty's face. Both of them were basking in the  
afterglow of another romp, and Pete's hand on her face was making Kitty's eyes flutter happily as she very nearly fell asleep. The first  
thing they heard was Remy's scream, which made Pete wince. There's something about a man in that kind of pain that affects another man;  
like watching a guy get hit in the balls. It is never pleasant.

Before Kitty had a chance to ask him what was so bad, there was a second yell from the med bay. It was Jean, her voice amplified by her  
thoughts, which were very pissed.

"YES! I'm Pregnant! IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH THAT?!?"

Pete winced again, and Kitty didn't have to wonder why. There are certain things that a woman can ask a man to which he can never safely reply.

The argument down in the med lab seemed to go on for hours. Kitty and Pete dressed and went downstairs to see how other people were  
weathering the storm. The younger kids seemed to be almost huddled together in fear, bags of marshmallows heaped at their feet. Pete  
grabbed a bag, offering a marshmallow to Kitty, who happily popped one in his mouth before taking one for herself. They entered the kitchen to find Rogue still tending to Remy. Pete offered his condolences.

"S'worth it, though, if Remy gets a nurse sweet as this to take care of him." Rogue smirked and gave his exposed nipple a tiny tweak before planting a big kiss on him. Kitty laughed as the two of them broke the kiss and hugged tightly.

Just then, Dr. McCoy came into the room. It would seem that not even someone as patient as him could take the argument any more. He sat down heavily at the counter, accepting the cocoa with marshmallows they offered him as if it were a shot of vodka. He sipped on is like a trauma victim, his eyes wide.

"Oh, my stars and garters," he kept repeating. Kitty patted the large blue man on the back. "Thank you, Katherine."

They sat together in the Kitchen, sipping cocoa, trying to ignore the raging battle below them, making meaningless small talk. Pete was the  
first one to acknowledge the situation, though.

"This pregnancy thing seems to be getting a bit common around here, isn't it?" he asked, looking sideways at Kitty.

"Oh, please," Kitty answered, "You think I want a baby? Jean wanted to get knocked up. As for how common it is, Rogue was never on the pill. She didn't expect to need it." Rogue shrugged, acknowledging the fact. "I, on the other hand, have been on the pill since I was sixteen." Pete's eyes widened at this.

"It's true," Beast said, coming out of his shocked state, "She requested the pills herself." Pete now raised his eyebrows at her as well.

"What?" Kitty said very innocently, "Just planning ahead..." Pete crossed the room and grabbed her from behind. He growled into her ear,  
"My little sex kitten, eh? You always had it in mind, didn't you?" With that, he nibbled her earlobe a bit, making her laugh. The two of  
them forgot the others in the room for a bit, or maybe they hoped that they would leave. No such luck. Rogue cleared her throat.

"Sure is good ta see you two out and about, again," she said. Kitty blushed ever so slightly, apologizing to Rogue. "Wanna go baby  
shopping tomorrow? We gotta start working on a space for the baby in the room. Like, a nursery corner." Rogue looked at Remy and smiled, squeezing his hand.

"Oui," Remy agreed, "You two can help us decorate. If you wan'"

Kitty and Pete agreed, and the room fell quiet again. No one could think of anything to do while the fight was going on. But suddenly,  
they noticed that it had gone quiet downstairs. "Let's investigate!" Kitty suggested.

As they crept downstairs, the group grew more and more wary. Pete held Kitty's hand as she lead the way, and Remy protected Rogue, just in case an optic blast or random levitated object came their way. Kitty turned the last corner to the main room of the med lab, and froze. The others came up behind her, unknowingly sealing their own doom.

There were Jean and Scott, full frontal. Tables and trays had been thrown over as they fought around the room. Now, the two of them were one a gurney, Scott pinned down by Jean. She was riding him hard, her breasts bouncing heavily. Any time Scott reached up to grope her, Jean would punish him by slapping his hands away and pinning them down. When she did this, she teased him with her breasts hanging directly over his face.

"You like that?" she asked, "You like me being in control?" Kitty raised a hand to her mouth, but she couldn't look away. No one could.  
At the same moment, each one in the group turned their head to the side, amazed at the flexibility the two of them seemed to possess as  
Jean found more and more ways to pin Scott. Finally, something in the gurney snapped, and it crashed to the floor. The spectators hurriedly ran away, laughing hysterically. On the way upstairs, they met Beast coming to investigate the crash.


	23. An Offer She Couldn't Refuse

Chapter 23

An Offer She Couldn't Refuse

Disclaimer: I have performed an ancient ceremony that prevents anyone from suing me. It seems to be working so far, so I will keep it up.

Inside Rogue and Remy's room, preparations were underway in the new "baby wing." The far end of the room had been cleared out and Rogue and Kitty were busy painting. Actually, Rogue was sitting a few feet away by the open window, and Kitty was adding a few finishing touches.

Nearly everyone in the mansion was represented in a kind of mural on the far wall. The background was a peaceful swirl of blue and purple with some light touches. Overall, it looked vaguely like they had tie-died the wall. Professor Xavier was sitting in his chair with Hank, Logan and Ororo standing by his side in the far corner. Some of the young mutants had come and done makeshift self-portraits; Tabitha's was a little more voluptuous than one might want in a kid's room. Amanda and Kurt had just left after finishing their segment; two hand prints placed closely together, forming a strangely shaped heart. They were down the hall washing their hands as Kitty stepped back, apparently to allow Rogue a clear view of her work.

"Well, what do you think?" Kitty asked Rogue. Rogue was speechless for a moment.

"Kitteh, it's just...wonderful. Ah love it." Rogue stepped towards the wall and carefully examined each figure and hand print, and was moved by the care everyone had put into their work. She stopped in front of the segment that Remy had done. It was a very impressionistic portrait of the two of them, hugging tightly, nearly the same person. Her white streaks mingled with his red eyes; their arms wrapped multiple times around each other's bodies. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked at it. Kitty went over and put her arm around Rogue. To lighten the mood, she pointed out the picture she and Pete had done.

Rogue snorted slightly as she caught sight of it. Pete was had a very chiseled face and looked very heroic. Kitty was grasping his shoulder from the side, much like a pin-up model. Other than the pose, though, it was pretty modest. "We painted each other, see?" Kitty pointed happily at the picture.

"Looks lahke you two sure do think a lot of each othah, Kitteh." Kitty giggled, not meeting Rogue's eyes. Rogue waited patiently for Kitty to calm down. "Sugah, what's goin' on?"

"Rogue, I really like him. We have a lot of fun together. I might even love him, I'm not sure." Kitty bit her lip, unsure of what she was trying to say.

"What's eatin' at yah, Kit?" Rogue placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder, "Sounds like yah've got a good thang."

"You're right, Rogue. For some reason, though, I keep trying to categorize it, like it needs a name or a label. It's just us, though."

"Jus' promise me one thing, Kit." Kitty, who had stopped worrying now, looked up at Rogue expectantly. "Tell me you two don' want a baby. This mansion is gonna be crawlin' with tiny mutants before we know it."

Kitty laughed and shook her head fervently. "No way, Rogue, I'm not ready for kids. Not sure if I ever will be, really. Can you, like,  
picture me with a baby?"

"Oy, w'as all this about?" said a confused Pete as he and Remy entered the room.

"Don't worry, Pete," Kitty reassured him, "I was just explaining to Rogue that we don't want to have kids. I'm definitely not ready, are  
you?" Pete, who was carrying some tools and pieces of crib along with Remy, shook his head very solemnly. "See?" Kitty said to Rogue.

Rogue assented, but added, "Ah think Ah could see you with a babeh, Kit. Someday."

Remy and Pete set the crib parts down and stretched out. Rogue walked over and hugged Remy, kissing his cheek. As Pete finished stretching, he walked over to join Kitty in front of the mural.

"Looks great, luv," he said, wrapping his arms around her from behind. Kitty tilted her head up and met his lips in a kiss. "You're all sweaty," she said. "Well, you're covered in paint," he retorted, "Maybe we should go wash up together?"

"Before you two leave for another afternoon o' delight," Remy interrupted, "you min' helping put this thing together? This heap o' parts takes up way more room than de crib would."

"Sure, mate, jus' give us a sec." Pete was having a hard time tearing himself away from Kitty. He whispered huskily in her ear, "Think you could be a shield for me, luv? Having a bit of trouble calming down, if you know what I mean." Kitty turned faintly red as she nodded, and the two of them moved as one towards the pile.

The instructions were nearly impossible to decipher. Eventually, between the four of them, they got the thing together in a stable position, and Remy tightened all of the connections. He thanked them both, and then set them free to their naughty deeds. He and Rogue would also be spending some quality time together.

"Chere," Remy exhaled happily, hugging Rogue. She sighed as well, leaning back into him. They made their way over to the bed, and Remy laid Rogue back on the pillows. She shifted around uncomfortably as he pulled off her clothes and made a face. "God, look at meh. Mah stomach is huge!" Remy climbed into bed beside her and kissed her passionately. Rogue gasped, and Remy told her, "Tu est tres belle, Chere. You are carrying our baby, thank you." With this, he placed his hand on her belly, which was now about four-and-a-half months pregnant. He leaned forward and placed a kiss here as well. Rogue was about to tell him how sweet he was when he started trailing kisses lower and lower. He moved beyond the curve of her belly so that she could no longer see him.

But she could feel him. He moved quickly between her thighs, pushing aside her panties. She gasped as his breath hit her, and nearly screamed from ecstasy as Remy slipped his tongue inside of her. His touch was feather light at first, and very quick. Then, he switched to  
long, broad, slow strokes with his tongue from the bottom to the top. She squirmed on the bed, gripping the sheets with both hands. Then,  
Remy began ministrations on her clit. Rogue erupted nearly immediately, and Remy was happy to let her go and go. He continued licking as she panted, catching her breath, gasping a thank you to Remy. Remy smiled, letting her know that he was happy to do it.

Down the hall, Kitty and Pete were just getting down and dirty in the shower. Kitty had already washed away all of Pete's sweat and grease, and he was now working very hard at cleaning off the paint that he insisted was all over her chest. He rubbed the lather soaked loofah over and over her breasts until she couldn't take it any more. She was about the scream from how good the rough loofah felt on her nipples, so she did the only thing she could, she ducked out of the way and knelt in front of him.

So quickly that it made him gasp, Kitty took Pete's dripping wet cock into her mouth. She worked diligently, in and out, using her hands  
where her mouth couldn't reach. She even ran her hands lightly over his ass and balls. Pete groaned, bracing himself on the shower walls  
with both hands. He grunted happily as he released in her mouth. She slurped it all down, with just a few drops running down her face and  
spinning their way down the drain.

She smiled up at him, glowing with pride. He ran a shaking hand against her cheek and smiled back. She stood up, and they finished  
their shower.

As they were drying off together, Pete posed a question to Kitty. He wrapped a towel around his waist and asked, "Kitty?"

"Yeah?" Kitty asked, still running the towel over her legs.

"'Ow would you like ta come ta England with me? You know, for a while?"

"Are you planning on leaving?" Kitty asked, suddenly sad.

"No, luv, not really. I was jus' thinkin' a lot about you, an' 'ow much fun we're 'aving. An' it made me think of a bunch of places back in London and whatnot that I would love for you to see."

"Really?" Kitty asked, a bit startled, "Would we be coming back?"

"Of course," Pete exclaimed happily, "Can't miss the baby, can we? Still can't believe ole Rem's really settled down, 'aving a little one..."

"I know," Kitty agreed, "I never thought the two of them would ever get it together, and now, like, look at them!"

They laughed together, and Pete asked again. "So, luv, what d'ya think? Wanna come stay in London for a while with me? I'll show you  
the sights most people don't get to see."

"You already do that," Kitty said, laughing a little. Pete chuckled as well. She was wondering whether or not she should go, but then she figured there was no reason not to. Really, they would be back before Rogue had the baby in a few months, and she had always wanted to travel. Being with Pete more was also a plus.

"Ok," Kitty answered happily, "Let's go!" Pete was ecstatic, and he lifted Kitty up in the air, making her drop her towel. Kitty gasped, and he brought her back down for a kiss.


	24. Upheaval

Chapter 24  
Upheaval

Disclaimer: I've written 25 of these now, so they are bound to get less cheeky. Sorry, nothing clever here, just hoping I won't get sued for making stuff up.

Deep down in the south, Jean-Luc of the thieves guild was wondering about his son. The last time they met, things had been left a bit awkward. Remy Lebeau seemed to be turning over a new leaf. And bringing that little girlie of his down here? That was risky. Maybe he should go up north and see what his boy was up to.

Back at the mansion, speculations were flying about Jean and Scott. Most of the guys thought that Jean had gotten herself knocked up on purpose, without telling Scott. Some of them even thought she was lying about the whole thing.

"Oh, no," Beast assured them, "The test was conclusive. Jean is definitely pregnant." He refused to answer any other questions the young mutants might pose, though.

Tabitha took it upon herself to comfort Scott in his time of need. She made herself "available" to him by dressing in as little as possible, despite the cold weather. She was forever thrusting her hardened nipples in his direction, telling him that Jean was a manipulative bitch. So far, though, Scott was standing by Jean's side, at least in public. In private, he was just as confused as anyone else.

"Jean, I thought you were on the pill. You were the one in charge of birth control," Scott told her one day soon after the discovery and their tryst in the med lab. He was doing his best to take none of the responsibility.

"That's right, Scott," Jean said, not even looking up from painting her nails, "And I decided that since all of the responsibility was mine, it was my decision to stop taking the pill. It was your decision to stop using condoms."

"Well, I though I could trust you!" Scott was fuming, pacing around the room as Jean calmly continued painting. "You're going to have to learn to trust me, Scott. We're having a baby together, and we'll have to work as a team."

"Is that all you think we are, a team?" Scott yelled. Jean shrugged, saying, "A marriage is a partnership, with each person doing their part. I'm the wife, I'm having the baby. You're the husband, the father, and you should be there for us."

"I can't take this!" Scott shouted, storming out. He passed Rogue on her way in, barely muttering an apology as he swept past.

"What's that all about?" Rogue asked Jean.

"Well, it would appear that Scott was not ready to be a father. I think I may have misjudged him." Jean sighed and looked over at Rogue. "He's even more hot headed than I ever realized. I'm not sure this is going to work out."

"Don' worry about it, Jean," Rogue said, placing a sympathetic hand on Jean's shoulder, "Ev'rythang'll work out fahne. Ya know that ya have family here. 'An our kids can always have play dates an' everyehthang. They'll grow up together." Jean smiled at Rogue, and offered to paint her toenails for her. Rogue didn't usually bother with painting her nails anymore, but accepted, saying, "Ah can't even see them any more." They laughed together and chatted as Jean painted Rogue's nails.

Further down the hall, Tabitha caught sight of Scott storming her way. She decided not to waste this chance; she was still upset about loosing the new British guy to Pryde, but stealing Summers away from Big Red would be good enough. "Hey, Scott!" she called out when he was close enough.

"Oh," said Scott, looking around, "Hey Tabitha. How's it going?"

"You don't look so good," Tabitha said, putting a hand on his side and running it up and down, a very concerned look on her face. Scott melted a bit. "Tell Boom Boom all about it. I'll make you all better."

"Well, it's just Jean," Scott said, following Tabitha as she led him down the hall towards her room. "I can't believe she would do this to me, can you?" Scott wasn't the most expressive person, but Tabitha wasn't looking to talk. She allowed him to babble for a while, forming sentences that ended with things like, 'you know?'; and 'can you believe it?' She nodded along, gently rubbing his arm. They sat down on her bed.

"You're a really good listener, Boom Boom," Scott said, turning to her. She didn't have to see his eyes to know that it was time to make her move. She smiled sympathetically at him, running her up and down his arm. "That feels really good," he whispered. That was her cue. Tabitha leaned in slowly, until her lips barely reached his, and the reaction was instantaneous. Scott leaned in and kissed back forcefully. He was all over her in seconds, pinning her to the bed.

"Scott? What are you doing!?" Tabitha was getting really freaked out.

"What's wrong, Boom Boom? Isn't this what you've been wanting? You've been pushing yourself at me pretty hard." He wrestled with her a bit more until her arms were above her head and he was panting maniacally in her face "Too much for you?"

"Hell, no," Tabitha answered, rising to the bait. A fierceness came into her eyes, and she was suddenly very much in control of herself. She thrust herself up at him, and the two of them commenced dry-humping angrily through their clothes. Scott became frustrated and began tearing at her to rip them off. Tabitha was still a bit shaken, but was running with is. "You wanna play rough?" she asked, "I'll make it rough."

As the two of them progressed, the tension level seemed to increase. They felt angrier and angrier as if the climax that they were working for was the only thing they thought would break the tension. Kitty, who happened to be walking by on her way to the bathroom, heard the grunting and moaning coming from Tabitha's room, and felt vaguely disgusted. She had no idea, of course, that it was Scott in there. After using the bathroom, she passed by once more on her way back to her room. The angry screams seemed to be nearing their peak, and she quickly ran away.

Back in her room, Kitty surprised Pete by phasing through the door. "Eh, there you are. Why the hurry, Grasshopper?"

Kitty shuddered, and said, "Boom Boom's got someone in her web. The sounds coming out of that room were unlike any from a normal human being." She shuddered again for good measure. Pete came over and comforted her, wrapping his arms around her and shushing. Once she calmed down, he asked, "Any idea who it is?" Kitty shrugged, but Pete was now interested. "I wonder who'd ever be fool enough to give in to that little trollop." Reluctantly, Kitty followed him out the door so that they could spy.

After about ten minutes of silence and no one leaving the room, Pete begged Kitty to let the two of them take a peek inside. Finally, unwilling to deny Pete any longer, she took his hand and the two of them leaned through the wall. Across the room, two people were so deep in a heated conversation they didn't even notice the two voyeurs. Kitty had to stifle a gasp when she saw who was there.

"Scott, listen to me for a second," Tabitha said, clearly exasperated, "I don't want some sort of commitment. If you really need something like that, I think you should go back to Jean." Scott was getting red in the face. He had asked Tabitha if she would consider something more serious if he divorced Jean. When she spoke to him in such an offhand manner like that, it infuriated him. Tabitha gasped as he punched a hole in the wall right beside her head. He gathered up his things and prepared to storm out. He turned back towards Tabitha as he stood in the door and said, "If you ever tell Jean about this..." He let the sentence hang threateningly there. As he left the room, Kitty and Pete quickly pulled back and ran around a corner. Once Scott had stormed off downstairs to the workout room, the two shocked lovers started walking down the hall to Jean's room, debating on what they should do.

When they arrived at the door, they still didn't know. Inside, Rogue and Jean were still laughing together. Kitty felt very sad to have to break up such a happy scene. "Um, Rogue, can I, like, talk to you for a sec?" Confused, Rogue got up and walked across the room. Kitty and Pete tried to explain things in the most delicate way possible. When they were done, though, Rogue screamed angrily. "That bitch!" Jean jumped. spilling nail polish on the floor. "What's going on?" she called desperately as she tried to mop up the mess. Unable to control herself, due either to hormones or rage, Rogue told Jean all about what Kitty and Pete had seen.

"Is that true?" Jean asked. Kitty hung her head on nodded. "Sorry, luv," Pete said, very sympathetic.

"We're all here for ya, Jean," Rogue assured her. Jean sniffed and Kitty added her affirmations too. Jean thanked them all again. Just then, Remy came into the room.

"Ev'ry t'ing allrigh' in here?" he asked concernedly. They filled him in, and Remy got the look of a hunter in his eyes. However, he had something else on his mind. He added his condolences to Jean, then asked Rogue to come with him. Kitty stayed with Jean as Pete went to fetch them all some cocoa and snacks.

As Remy led Rogue downstairs, he tried to explain what had happened. "Remy was in town, getting more supplies for de nursery." Rogue nodded, still not sure where this was going. Remy continued, "As Remy was leaving, someone called out to him. It was a voice I knew far too well. Chere, Remy's father came for a visit." Rogue was shocked, but not sure what this meant. "Wha' happened, Sugah? Ya all right?"

"Well, Remy'll let you know in a moment, Chere." Rogue was even more confused as they turned in to the sitting room. There was Jean-Luc, Remy's father, leader of the Theive's Guild. He stood up as soon as they entered, greeting them happily. "Ah, petite! So good ta see you agin!" He embraced the two of the heartily, knocking the air out of them both. When he released them, he began to apologise. "So sorry I couldn't make it to da weddin', folks. Mais, I didn't even know it was happenin'! Can't believe Remy got a sweet thing like you. How'd he trick you, darlin'?"

Rogue stammered, unable to answer. "Aw, I'm just kiddin' ya, darlin'. But tell me, why did'n anyone let me know I'm gonna be a grand papa?" Rogue blanched at this and Remy was also at a loss for words. Remy excused himself and Rogue and left Jean-Luc one more time.

"Ok, Chere, I'll get rid of him. Don' worry." Remy placed a kiss on top of Rogue's head, just below the hair line, and she put her arms around him. "Thanks, Rem. Ah jus'... Ah dunno, Ah can' handle him." Remy nodded and then stepped back in to the other room. Rogue went upstairs to join the others in cocoa.

Remy and Jean-Luc had a very long conversation. Eventually, Remy was able to convince the older man that it would be best if he went back home, at least for now. "It was great ta see you, pere," Remy said, embracing the man. The two of them hugged for a moment, and then Jean-Luc bid farewell. "I expect to meet my grand daughter some day, Remy. Don' be thinkin' this is the last you'll see of me." Remy nodded and closed the door as his father left.

Upstairs, Remy found Rogue and Jean still together. Kitty and Pete had left to finish packing; they were planning on leaving the next day. Jean seemed to be taking things pretty well. It was good to have so much support around in a time of need. Remy went over to the two girls and joined in their conversation. He really admired the strength that he saw in Jean. It was much the same strength that Rogue had, but Jean used it to be more stoic whereas it gave Rogue her stubborn streak.

Down the hall, Kitty was just finishing up packing. Miraculously, Pete had taught her the benefits of packing lightly. This was due in no small part to the fact that the two of them tended to wear very little when they were together. Kitty was a little sad to leave Jean like this, but Pete convinced her that Jean had plenty of support here. "An' you deserve a vacation, Kitty." She agreed, and the two of them zipped their suitcases shut, actually going to sleep so that they would be rested the next day.


	25. Kitty in Wonderland

Chapter 25  
Kitty in Wonderland

Disclaimer: I do not pretend to own X-Men or anything Charles "Lewis Carroll" Dodgson wrote. Well, sometimes I do, but no one's supposed to know about that. Ahem, don't sue this little geek, please!

Kitty and Rogue were talking together in the few moments before Kitty and Pete took off for London. Kitty was apologising for leaving when so much was going on, but Rogue waved her off.

"Ya'll deserve a chance ta get outta tha mansion," Rogue told her, "Besides, Jean-Luc left without a fuss, so no problem there. And Jean? She's tough, and there are plenty of people here to support her."

Kitty nodded in agreement. Early that morning, most of the mansion had woken up to Scott screaming as he finally arrived back at his room after hours of working out. His things were packed outside the door, and Jean had a mental block pushing on the door so that he could not get in.

Kitty had sat bolt upright in the early twilight when she heard the screaming, but Pete had just rolled over and mumbled to her, "Lay back down..."

"Thanks, Rogue," Kitty said, giving her friend a hug, "I really needed to hear that. I'm so excited about this trip! I've never really been out of the country before, unless you count the Apocalypse thing."

Rogue hugged Kitty tightly, very happy for her friend. "You're gonna love it there, Kit, it's great."

Just then, Pete came into the room carrying three bags and wheeling one behind him. Rogue looked a bit confused, but then asked, "So, this is just the first load?"

"No," Pete answered, "This is all of it. Why does everyone keep making such a big deal out of that?" Rogue giggled and Kitty told Pete to forget about it.

Remy and Rogue went out to the jet to wish the two of them one last goodbye. The girls hugged as the guys shook hands and exchanged warm remarks. Then, the two southerners returned to the warmth of the mansion. Inside the jet, Kitty prepared for takeoff. Pete was a little wary after his driving experience with her, but Kitty was remarkably adept at flying. The trip was very smooth, and they were touching down in no time.

They left the plane and hired a cab into the city. Pete asked the driver to take them to his address so that they could drop off their bags. The cab pulled up in front of a large apartment building with a small yard and steps out front. Pete paid the driver and hoisted their bags out of the trunk. Kitty took one of the bags from him as she stood wide-eyed on the sidewalk. She was finally here, in London. She looked up admiringly at the charming building that Pete lived in.

"Welcome to sunny London," Pete said to her, leading the way to the door. "Enjoy it, there'll probably be rain by tonight." Kitty smiled up at him, her eyes dazzling. He chuckled, and opened the door to the building.

Pete's apartment was on the second floor. On the way up, he told Kitty that it was probably a mess. "Didn't really 'ave time to tidy up before I left, and I wasn't expecting to be bringing a bird home any time soon." They reached the door and he unlocked it. Inside, things were actually quite tidy indeed. Kitty looked at Pete and asked, "This is what you mean by a mess? I think I really misjudged you."

Pete laughed, trying to take her jab good naturedly. "No, this must be Romany, my sister. She comes over some times and cleans up for me, even when I'm here. Once she even made the bed around me." Kitty laughed and began to look around. Despite nothing being on the floor or rotting in the sink, this place definitely belonged to Pete. It felt like him all over.

"I really like your place, Pete. It suits you," Kitty said, smiling at him. "Is there some where I could, like, dump the bags?"

"Right there's jus' fine for now, Grasshopper," he said, moving to the couch, "Now get over here." He patted the cushion invitingly, and  
Kitty couldn't resist. She nearly ran to the couch, plopped down, and snuggled up very close to him. He leaned down, stroking her hair with one hand, and placed a light kiss on her lips. It was almost a dare of a kiss, and Kitty rose to the challenge. Before his lips could part  
from hers, Kitty launched herself at him, pressing herself against him and kissing him passionately.

Pete quickly caught up with her, forcing his way back into the kiss. They continued to duel lips for a while, their hands roaming over each  
other's bodies. Pete slipped one warm hand under Kitty's shirt. Kitty in turn grasped a large portion of the hair on the back of Pete's head. Pete groaned, pressing his lips deeper into Kitty. She pulled him down on top of her as she leaned back on the couch. Pete was straddling Kitty and attempting to remove his tie without breaking their kiss. With a wild jerk of his elbow, he sent the couch rocking. The two of them barely noticed until they were on the floor. They laughed together, rubbing their sore bodies where they had fallen, and then there was the load sound of someone clearing their throat. Kitty looked up, startled.

"Hello, Pete," said the woman standing in the middle of the room. "And you must be Kitty. Welcome to London." She extended a hand to Kitty and helped her up, leaving Pete to take care of himself. "I see Pete's showing you the usual sights of the city?" Kitty blushed, and Pete came to her rescue.

"Oy, Romany, don' you know how to ruddy well knock?" To Kitty, he said, "Kitty, this is my sister. Romany, this is Kitty." As Pete  
finished the introduction, he began rubbing his head as if he had fallen from a greater height than just the couch.

"Pleased to meet you," Kitty said, shaking Romany's hand. Romany shook it graciously, smiling sweetly. She turned to Pete and said, "I just came to check on your flat, make sure it hadn't burnt down, maybe check the post." Pete thanked her grudgingly.

"Well, after a long journey, I suppose you two might be hungry?" Kitty nodded enthusiastically, and Pete assented as well. "Great!" Romany said, clapping her hands, "Where to?" Pete grinned evilly, eliciting a fearful glance from his sister.

Moments later, they were at a nearby pub; apparently Pete's favorite and a regular haunt for him. He was served a whiskey without needing to order it. When she brought it, the waitress made a show of leaning over the table and wiping some non-existent dirt away. Kitty cleared her throat, and she finally turned to the two women. "Anything for ya ta drink?"

"I'll have a rum and coke," Romany answered while Kitty tried desperately to think of something sophisticated sounding to order. Finally, she settled on the most appropriate thing she could think of. "I'd like a Guinness, please." Pete eyed her suspiciously, and Kitty shrugged.

"After we eat, Kitty," Romany said, "I was wondering if ya might want to do some shopping with me." Kitty agreed happily, and Pete offered to come along as well.

"Someone 'as got to keep an eye on you two," he said. "Birds should not be left alone in the shops under any circumstances." Just then,  
the other drinks arrived. Pete ordered some food for them quickly as Kitty eyed the dark brew with a thick head that she had ordered.  
Finally, as Pete watched, she snatched it up quickly and took a big gulp. She held the glass up for a while, actually drinking about  
one-third of it before putting it down.

"That's pretty good!" Kitty said happily, finally putting the glass back on the table. Pete couldn't help laughing at her; there was thick  
layer of foam all over her upper lip and nose. Kitty was about to ask him what was so funny when he gently wiped it away with a bar napkin. Romany laughed happily with the two of them.

Across the room, deep in the shadows, a man sat watching them. He had been waiting for weeks for Wisdom to resurface, and now here he finally was. He took a long draw on his ale, sitting back and thinking about what to do next.

The shops in London were like nothing Kitty had ever imagined. They never seemed to end. They spent all afternoon in the Burlington Arcade area and didn't see half of it. Kitty was so amazed, she didn't actually buy anything at first. Then, Romany took her to a store  
called Myla, but she made Pete wait outside. Inside, Kitty fell in love.

Kitty ran her hands over the soft, silky fabrics of the panties and camisoles. There was a beautiful pink satin baby-doll cami that really  
appealed to her. She turned the price tag over and gasped. "It's so expensive!" Kitty exclaimed. Romany looked over at the item  
she was talking about.

"Don' worry about it, dear," she said sweetly, "This one's my treat." Kitty looked at her, awestruck. "I may give my brother a 'ard time,  
but I still love him. I think you're good for 'im. And I happen to know that he appreciates a good pair of knickers like any other bloke.  
It's my treat for you both." Kitty blushed and thanked her. Romany bought her the cami and some ruffled pink panties to match. She even  
bought something for herself, or presumably someone else. The woman in the store wrapped Kitty's purchase into a package so small that shes was able to conceal it in her purse.

As they walked out, Pete was surprised that Kitty seemed to have not gotten anything here either. "Rumor was," Pete said, "that you were a bit of a shopaholic. Maybe I've misjudged you, Grasshopper." Kitty gave him a gentle jab in the ribs and laughed.

"Well, kids," Romany said, breaking up the fun, "I'd better be getting home. There's a bloke who will be very happy to see what I just bought in there tonight." Pete got a strange look on his face, trying not to picture his sister in lingerie. Romany chuckled at the and said  
goodbye before heading off.

On the way home, Kitty was still feeling a bit tipsy from her beer and the whirlwind of shopping. She was bubbly and giddy, gazing around in the pink light of the setting sun. Pete was staring at the smile on her face, oblivious to the world around them. "Kitty, I love seeing you this happy." Kitty stopped twirling for a moment and looked at Pete, who was standing a few feet away.

The sun was nearly down now, and the shadows had grown very long. In the shadows behind Pete, Kitty thought she could see someone standing. She looked harder, and was definitely able to make out the tall outline of a man, staying back in the shadows, watching them. "Pete?!" she called out. Before Pete had a chance to answer, the man stepped forward from the shadows.

"Hello, Wisdom," he said. The man was hideous, scarred and twisted. His face seemed to be trying to smile as he looked at Pete, but the  
effect was over all very unsettling. Pete regarded the man with cold analyzing eyes. He wanted to protect Kitty, but he knew that she was  
already known to be his greatest weakness.

"Scratch," he said simply, staring at the man. "Come to this at last, 'ave we?"

"That's right, Wisdom, that's right." And with that, the man lunged forward. Rather than dodging him and exposing Kitty to the attack, Pete stood his ground and took the attack head on. The two men fell to the ground in a heap, both scrambling to get up first. Pete was lucky,  
getting to his feet and sighting Scratch. He raised his arm and sent heat knives at the older man. Somehow, they made a direct connection.  
Scratch flew backwards, knocked off his feet, and hit the ground with a sickening thud.

Pete couldn't believe his luck. He kept his eyes glued to Scratch's still form as he panted and caught his breath. Kitty ran forward, but  
Pete motioned for her to stay back. He stepped slowly toward to body to make sure he wasn't breathing. Finally, close enough to see the  
hideously open eyes and still chest, he gave the body a light kick just to be sure.

"I can' believe that's the same man I used to work with." He said this to himself, not to Kitty. "He must have been crazed, stalking me, not  
taking care of himself. He should have been able to put up more of a fight." He stood there, staring hard at Scratch. Kitty came up behind  
him slowly, trying not to startle him. She put her small hand on his left and, and he reached over with his right hand to cover it.

"We should go, Pete," she said, "before the police show up." Pete nodded, still quiet. They walked back to his flat in silence.

Once inside, Kitty inspected Pete for injuries. She made him lay down on the bed and take of his clothes. He lay there in his boxers as she  
washed his scrapes and bandaged them, unable to do anything for the numerous bruises he had from hitting the ground. Kitty was feeling  
shaken, but also very strong.

"Pete," she said, now kneeling on the bed next to him, "I'm not going to ask you to explain any of that to me, so don't worry. I'm just glad  
you're safe now." Pete smiled at her and mouthed the words thank you. He put his warm palm on her cheek, and she put both of her hands on it. Small tears were forming in the corners of her eyes, and she reached up to swipe them away.

Kitty stared down into his face, and thought of the fear she had felt as he was attacked. Her heart had actually stopped beating for a moment when he was knocked down. When he got back up, and even when he was shooting hot knives at Scratch, she felt unbelievably happy. "Pete," she said again, "I was afraid I might've lost you earlier. I couldn't take it," she sniffed loudly, and he began running his thumb  
over her cheekbone. She leaned into it, nearly swooning. "Pete, I didn't realize it until I nearly lost you, but, I love you. I love you, Pete."

Pete nodded and said, "I love you, too, Kitty." Kitty gurgled, trying to laugh and smile with a lump in her throat. Pete opened his arms and  
asked her to lay down with him. She did, sinking happily into the warm embrace. They might have stayed like this for days, neither one could be sure. It didn't matter, they could have stayed like that forever.

Eventually, though, Kitty got up to pee. She couldn't hold that Guinness in forever. On her way back from the bathroom, she spied her  
purse, discarded years ago when she and Pete had first come home. Or maybe it was just last night. Inside, she found that same package that Romany had bought her. Quickly and quietly she slipped out of her clothes and into the tiny satin outfit. She then snuck back into the  
bedroom and slipped into bed with Pete.

Pete stirred a bit as she crawled back onto the bed. He yawned and stretched, finally opening his eyes. He was about to close them again  
when his brain finally registered what he had seen Kitty wearing. She giggled happily as his eyes opened wide and he sat up straight.

"Well, good morning, then!"

"It is a very good morning," Kitty agreed. Pete rolled onto his side, propping his head up with one hand, and admired the woman he loved. It didn't take long, though, before he had her on her back, ready to have his way with her.

He ran his ands over her thighs, working his way up to the expensive ruffled panties. "These are some very nice knickers, luv," he said,  
making Kitty smile proudly, "but they're just getting in the way." He very gently slipped a finger between the fabric and her pussy, making  
her gasp. Then, excruciatingly slowly, he pulled the panties up over her thighs to her knees, and then down the rest of the way. He set  
them aside, and then looked down between her spread legs.

It was pale and beautiful. Her creamy thighs led down to her warm pink center. There were a few very soft little brown curls there, and he  
nuzzled them now. His breath made Kitty gasp. Smiling, he gently licked at her clit, almost teasing it. Kitty mewled, and he licked  
more broadly and long. Her hips bucked up at him, and he stuck his tongue deep inside of her. She moaned, letting him know that she  
needed more. He pulled his face away, ripped off his boxers, and climbed on top of her.

As he straddled her small frame, Pete looked down at Kitty. Her nipples were very hard, and poking through the thin fabric she was  
wearing. He reached down and groped one of her breasts, but the satin was no match for her softness. He pulled the straps down and groaned happily as he felt her soft, warm flesh in his hands. He couldn't wait any longer, so he thrust his throbbing hard cock into her.

Kitty gasped, and he bent down to kiss her and let her know he was there. She kissed back fiercely, thrusting her hips up at him. Pete  
moved with her, keeping their lips together for a while. But then, he had to have her breast in his mouth. She moaned and ran her nails down his back as he thrust faster into her. She moaned and panted, feeling like she was about to burst. Pete slowed down, wanting to draw it out longer. She writhed below him like a snake, wiggling her hips around his cock. Removing his lips for just a moment, he whispered to her, "Slow down a bit, luv, there's no rush."

Unfortunately, while he was whispering in her ear, Kitty was able to seize his earlobe in her teeth. She gnawed gently, sending a shudder  
through his whole body. He was unable to move, so Kitty began thrusting up. Quickly, though, she was able to turn the tables and  
flip the two of them over. She was riding on top of him now, and really giving him a show. Her breasts bounced free and happy above the  
pink satin. She reached down and rubbed herself a bit as she rode him, making it even wetter. Pete groaned and said, "UhH! Kitty..." The  
rest was lost as he bit his lip and grabbed her hips. She leaned forward and put her breasts in his face. He happily caught a nipple in  
his mouth, biting down as he came.

Kitty gasped at the feeling of his teeth sinking into her flesh and his cum shooting into her. She began to spasm, shaking like a leaf as  
waves of pleasure rolled over her. She collapsed forward onto Pete. As he regained a bit of consciousness, Pete said, "I'll 'ave ta  
remember that...Kitty likes to 'ave her nipples bitten..." He recited it as if he was taking down a memo. Kitty laughed lightly, still out  
of breath and laying across Pete's chest. He reached up and stroked her hair, and the two of them fell asleep like that for a few hours.

The next time they woke up, they were both starving. They went to the pub and had lunch or dinner, whichever was appropriate to the time of day; they weren't sure.


	26. Back up the Rabbit Hole

Chapter 26  
Back up the Rabbit Hole

Disclaimer: Well, nearly thirty chapters and no law suits yet. Just to be safe, let me say this again; please don't sue!

Romany rode with Pete and Kitty out to the airfield, chatting happily with them both. When they arrived, Pete began moving their bags onto the plane. While Kitty hadn't packed much, she had bought something for nearly every person in the mansion. The last package went on the plane, and Pete joined Kitty in saying goodbye to his sister.

"It was so great to meet you, Rom," Kitty said, hugging her tightly. Romany reciprocated, but was still a bit startled by the display. Kitty pulled back and apologised for being so clingy. "It's quite all right, dear. I am very glad to have met you, too."

"Don' worry about it, Grasshopper, she's jus' not used to human contact," Pete said, grinning at his sister.

"Or maybe," she said, staring right back at him, "I'm just not used to someone showing gratitude." Pete looked like he might be angry for a moment, and Romany stared right back. Finally, Pete was the one to break down laughing. Kitty shook her head at the two of them.

It had been like this the whole time. Kitty and Pete had been in England for nearly three months, sharing many meals and outings with Romany. She had never introduced them to her companion, saying that he was a bit shy. Pete had teased her eight ways from sunday about this. 'Are you making this bloke up?' 'Is there something wrong with him?' 'Does 'e like you to leave 'im tied up while you're out, or wot?' Romany had blushed fiercely at this, but never gave him a clue.

In private, Romany had confided in Kitty. The two of them went out a few times alone for days at the spa or shopping.

"Just tell me one thing," Kitty said as they relaxed in the sauna, "What's he like?"

Romany bit her lip and squirmed in her seat a bit. The two of them had grown very comfortable with each other, and were even taking in the steam with their towels off. But whenever anyone mentioned Romany's boyfriend, her calm demeanor disappeared faster than a buffet around Kurt. "Well, he's very nice."

"Very informative," Kitty mocked. "What's he look like?" she tried.

"Oh, God, he's so bloody handsome." Romany melted back into herself a bit as she said this, her eyes gaining a far off look. "He's got wavy brown hair and his eyes, god! His eyes are so, unbelievably, just, dark!" Kitty giggled and congratulated her on her happiness.

"Sounds great!" Kitty chirped enthusiastically. Romany smiled, always amused with the girl's perkiness.

Pete tried one more time to get her to spill the beans. "So, who is he? Come on!" The cabbie started honking, impatient for Romany to ride back with him. She shook her head at Pete and gave them both one last hug. "You'll meet him next time, I promise." Kitty smiled and waved as they walked to the plane. Pete called back to her, "I'll hold you to that!" and the cab pulled away.

Inside the plane, they relaxed for another few minutes. They needed time to decompress and get used to the fact that they were going back to the mansion. "I'm going to miss this," Kitty said.

"You really fell in love with London, eh?" Pete asked.

"Not just that," Kitty explained. "It's so crowded at the mansion. I'm going to miss all of this time alone with you. I've gotten greedy for it." With this, she leaned over and pretended to bite into his arm. Pete laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I know what ya mean," he said, "I don' wanna share ya, Grasshopper." Kitty snuggled up closer to him and they sat quietly for a while. Finally, Pete asked Kitty how Rogue was doing.

"Well, I talked to her last night, and she said things are fine," Kitty reported, "But she did complain about being huge."

"She's getting really close to the end," Pete said, nodding. "I'd wager she's about ready to pop that girl out soon."

"She still has a few weeks left," Kitty said, "Over a month, really."

"Well, at this rate we're bound to miss it anyway. Better get going, then," Pete said mournfully. Kitty went to the cockpit and prepared for take off. Sooner than Pete would have liked, they were back on American soil and ready to dive back into life at the Xavier Institute.

Rogue hadn't been kidding. She walked over with some difficulty to greet the two of them as they walked inside; she hadn't even had the energy to meet them outside. She hugged Kitty and Pete by putting one arm around each of them, her belly poking in between them.

"Wow!" Kitty said as they parted. Pete only nodded.

"Yeah," Rogue said, making her way back to her chair, "Ah told ya. She's gonna be a big, healthy babeh, that's for sure." She patted her belly as Remy helped her sit down. Once she was resettled, he gave her a kiss. Rogue kissed back, and then smiled at Remy. Somehow, Kitty couldn't help but remember conversations she had had with Rogue on the phone over the last month or so.

"Kitteh," Rogue had said, "Remy is so good to meh. We can't, you know, do it the usual way anymore; I'm ta big. But he makes sure Ah feel good." After a moment's silence from Kitty's end of the line, Rogue said dreamily, "He realleh loves eatin' meh out." Kitty had shrieked at this, making Rogue laugh happily.

Kitty blushed, remembering this, and hid her face by turning towards Pete. She turned back at the sound of Rogue's voice.

"Well, Ah feel dumb fer sittin' down," she said, "It's time for lamaze class."

"Who's teaching it?" asked Kitty in surprise.

"Hank an' Ororo are teaching together," Remy told them, getting in position to hoist up Rogue, "It's very entertaining."

"Jean's even started coming," Rogue put in. "It's a little earleh, but it's nice to have someone else to practice this silleh stuff with."

"How is Jean?" Kitty asked.

"She's ok," Rogue said, "You should come and say hi to her."

Lamaze was fairly entertaining. Jean was beginning to show a bump, and was glowing with pride. Scott had moved down the hall, and the two of them were on shaky speaking terms. Jean greeted both of them happily as they entered to sitting room.

Dr. McCoy seemed a bit uncomfortable with the whole scenario; he would have been much happier in the med lab. But Ororo insisted that this environment was much more comfortable and conducive to relaxation. Ororo coached the girls, even throwing in some breathing techniques from her personal experience with claustrophobia. It was all quite relaxing to behold, and Kitty and Pete were enjoying themselves. That is, as long as they didn't look at how awkwardly Hank was as he tried to help Jean with the practice. Kitty had to stifle her laughing more than once.

After class, as everyone was standing around chatting, Logan came in and wrapped his arms around Ororo from behind. She turned happily and looked up at him, placing a quick kiss on his grizzly cheek.

"When did this happen?" Kitty whispered hastily to Rogue.

"'Bout a month ago, Ah think," she answered, adding, "Maybeh longer. Ya know Wolvie and his secrets." Kitty laughed, but clammed up quickly as Logan came over to welcome her back.

"Hey, Half Pint," he said, ruffling her hair like an older brother. He gave Pete a nod and a grunt; somehow the grunt had a friendly tone.

"He's warming up to you," Kitty told Pete as they walked down the hall.

"Tha's nice," Pete said sarcastically as they entered Kitty's room, which they were now sharing. Pete yawned and stretched dramatically. "I am dead tired, Kitty. Mind if we catch up with everyone else tomorrow?" The way that he said everyone else reminded Kitty of what a chore it really was to come home to the mansion after vacation. She yawned widely as well. Pete took it to mean that she agreed.

It was late January, and still quite cold out, but the two of them happily stripped off all of their clothes and slipped under the covers together. They kissed a bit, groping each other. Pete warmed her skin all over with his hands. Kitty sighed happily and began to doze off. Pete soon joined her, sidled up behind her with his arms wrapped around her small body.

Downstairs, Rogue and Remy were once again relaxing in the sitting room. Remy was happily rubbing Rogue's feet, listening to her moan with pleasure at his adroit touch. "Ah swear, Remy, Ah don't know how you make that feel so good..."

"I know, Chere," Remy said, nodding.

"S'good ta see Kit again," Rogue said, her eyes closed. "Mmhmm," said Remy.

"She seems real happeh with Pete. Ah'm glad that worked out so well."

"Mmmhmm."

Most of their conversations were like this lately. It was as if they were saving energy for when the baby came, when they would really need it. Remy continued to rub Rogue's feet until she dozed off lightly. He then sat in the chair next to her, in front of the fire, and took out a book he had been reading. He took out the bookmark , a playing card, and started the next chapter of 'What to Expect When You're Expecting.'

Jean was in the kitchen, getting herself a snack. She was now at the point in her pregnancy when strange cravings kicked in at any given moment. Unlike Rogue, though, she favored the salty snacks. She was setting out a perfect little tray of cheese and crackers with a glass of milk on the side, and a few sardines in the middle. Once everything was arranged, she carried the display worthy tray over to the table. As she started eating, Scott walked in.

"Hello, Jean," he said.

"Hello, Scott," she answered, not really looking up. She had expected him to head for the fridge, looking for something to eat. He just stood there, though, waiting. "Did you want something?"

"Jean, we need to talk."

"Mmmhmm," she prompted, placing a sardine on her tongue. Scott flinched and continued. What he had to say didn't really matter. It wasn't the usual pathetic begging Jean had been getting lately, and she appreciated that. As he wound up his long speech, he said, "I know I screwed up, and I don't blame you for not forgiving me. I just want you to know that I want to be there for the baby. Whatever I can do."

"Thank you," Jean said, standing up and walking over to him. She gave him a quick hug and then stepped back. "That really means a lot. You're more than welcome to come to the next lamaze class with me." Scott didn't seem too thrilled, but agreed to go. After a bit of awkward silence, he said goodbye and left the room.


	27. Meet Baby Lebeau

Chapter 27  
Meeting Baby Lebeau

Disclaimer: I swear, this is not a source of income for me. Please don't sue me, Stan!

Kitty was currently on a very expensive, trans-Atlantic call to Romany Wisdom. They had been keeping in touch fairly often over the last month, and Romany was finally willing to let Kitty and Pete meet her boyfriend.

"That's great, Romany!" Kitty said happily, "But we can't leave yet. Rogue's due any day now, and things are getting really stressful. She's already a couple of weeks late, and people are starting to worry that she's going to explode." There was giggling on the other end of the line, then Romany said, "Oy, I can only imagine what that must be like. How's she been doing?"

"Well," Kitty started, a note of hesitation in her voice, "There was a problem with Remy's dad a couple of weeks ago. He showed up again, this time only interested in the baby. He kept talking about how it would be really useful, being the child of two mutants. He kept trying to convince Remy that it would be, like, lucrative to use the baby."

Romany shuddered, imagining the ways people might manipulate and use a mutant child. "What did Remy do?"

"He kicked his ass out!" Kitty yelled triumphantly. Romany gave a cheer as well. "Told him take his sorry ass back to the south and never come back. I don't want to go into any detail about the bodily threats. Pretty gross." They laughed together, and moved on to lighter subjects.

"So," Kitty started, "Is it someone I know? Or I guess, there's more of a chance that Pete knows him, eh?"

"Pete might know him, I'm not to sure. But Kitty, I'm sure you'll both love him. He's such a gentleman, and gorgeous..." She trailed off here, prompting Kitty to say, "I'm pretty sure a guy's looks are not one of Pete's prerequisites."

Just then, Kurt bampfed in with a frenzied look on his face. Kitty asked Romany to hold on a sec.

"What's up, Kurt? Is something wrong!"

"Eetz happening! Eetz happening! Mein shweister! She's having the baby!"

"Romany?" Kitty asked the phone.

"I heard," the phone answered.

"I'll call you back." Kitty hit end and dropped the phone on the floor. Kurt hurriedly bampfed back downstairs, and Kitty ran to find Pete. They met in the hallway, both eager to give each other the big news. Once she realized he already new, Kitty said, "Come on!" and grabbed his arm. Instead of leading the way to run downstairs, Kitty held tightly to Pete and dropped them through the floor. They stopped on the first floor, and Pete shook his head.

"Wow, luv, don' know how you do that all the time. Really take the piss out of me." Without answering him, Kitty grabbed his arm again and dropped the final level into the med lab.

Jean was already there, with Amanda and Kurt. Wolverine and Ororo were there as well. Rogue and Remy were off somewhere behind closed doors with Dr. McCoy attending to them. The rest of the med lab had turned into a sort of giant waiting room, and Kurt was pacing around as if he was the expectant father, his tail twitching from side to side. Kitty and Pete took seats next to Jean and Amanda.

"I can't believe it's finally happening!" Jean said, excitedly. A few more months and a few more inches had been added to her waistline, and she rubbed her belly happily as she talked. "I'm so excited for them!" Kitty could have sworn she saw Logan roll his eyes. She gave him a stern look.

"She's been getting so big," Amanda said, shaking her head, "Close to a month late now, right?"

"These things are not always certain," Ororo said, "but it is uncommon for a baby to take so long."

Logan snorted, and the girls all looked around at him. He shrugged and said, "The kid's just as stubborn as her. She'll do things in her own time, not ours. Just wait, we'll still be waiting hours from now."

He turned out to be more than right. As the sun set, Logan and Ororo went upstairs like two creatures of the night, answering their primal call. Jean lost momentum in her excitement and started to doze off right away until Amanda was able to urge her to go upstairs.

"You need your rest, Jean," she told her sweetly, also encouraging her to get something to eat. Amanda herself decided to stay where she was, by Kurt's side. After the first hour, she was able to coax him into a chair before he wore a circle into the floor.

Kitty and Pete kept themselves amused talking and laughing. Kitty fiddled nervously with a loose thread, wondering what was happening. Pete was mostly calm, asking Kitty questions about Romany's 'bloke'. Finally, Kitty worked herself up to such a frenzy in her mind that she collapsed on Pete's shoulder.

Inside the birth room, things were much less calm.

Remy was doing his best, trying to stay calm and strong for Rogue. Rogue was also trying, but the immense pain made it pretty difficult to remain serene. During the first couple of contractions she had unleashed a stream of curses and profanity that made Hank blush. Now, after hours of labor, her choice words were even making Remy hot under the collar.

"Ok, Rogue," Beast said cautiously, "You're dilated enough now. It's time to start pushing, dear."

Rogue looked up desperately at Remy, her eyes swimming in tears. She hated being so angry while all of this was happening, and begged him with her eyes to to forgive him. Remy looked back with nothing but love and hope in his eyes, and Rogue was heartened. She nodded to Dr. McCoy.

The screaming woke Kitty up. She looked around, startled. Kurt was also alert, almost getting up and running to the door. Pete quickly grabbed his tail, though, and pulled him back.

"Calm down, mate," he said as Kurt turned around. "Tha's the kind a sound you should expect, Means we're closer to the end, now." He was only half right. Rogue had started pushing, but it was still another hour before their daughter came into the world.

It was just before two in the morning, and the four remaining people were sitting excitedly, nerves on end. The screaming had died down, and they were each now straining their ears. There was a moment of silence and then a faint cry. It grew slightly in intensity as the new baby gasped for air.

Beast handed the swaddled bundle to Remy. It squirmed and murmured, still getting used to the open air and bright lights. Remy gazed down, truly in love at first sight with the jewel he held in his arms. He turned to Rogue, and lowered the baby into her arms. Once mother and daughter were comfortably settled, he knelt down by the bedside, sweeping some of Rogue's hair away from her sweat drenched face.

The two of them gazed down at the warm, pink bundle. She was calm now, and stared right back at them. There was a fine fuzz of dark red hair all over her head, and her skin was milky white as she began to calm down and stop being so flushed. Her eyes captivated them, glowing green emeralds on a velvety black. Rogue looked at Remy who nodded at her. Secretly, they had picked out a name that they both loved, and now they knew that it was right.

"Hello, Rebecca," Rogue said, tears meeting at the corners of her smiling mouth. There was a loud honking sound as Beast cleared his nose, and the new proud parents laughed happily.

Out in the waiting room, everyone was on the edge of their seats. When Beast stepped out, Kurt popped up like an over wound spring, nearly crashing into the ceiling. Amanda took his hand and looked to Dr. McCoy for news. Kitty was nearly vibrating in her seat, but Pete was calm, his warm arm over her shoulders.

"Remy and Rogue would like to invite you all to meet Rebecca!" Beast announced happily, clapping his hands together. Kurt came bounding forward with Amanda by his side and made it into the room first. Kitty and Pete followed closely behind.

When they arrived in the room, Kitty and Pete were amazed at how calm Kurt had become. He was standing in awe, gazing down at Rebecca in Rogue's arms. Amanda was stroking Kurt's arm slowly, smiling at him.

"I can't believe she's finally here," Kurt whispered. Amanda smiled and took his arm. "Kurt, looks like you might need a minute. Why don't we go get everyone some snacks? Congratulations, Rogue, Remy."

"Thanks, Amanda," Rogue said, adding, "and I am starving, too."

'It's good to keep your strength up, Rogue," Beast said, nodding approvingly, "It will promote better nutrition for little Rebecca." It was then, as Kurt and Amanda left, that Kitty and Pete stepped forward to see the new addition.

Kitty drew in a sharp breath as Rogue turned the bundle towards her. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at the perfect little person, light pink with a mop of dark red hair. Then, Rebecca opened her eyes, and Kitty was nearly floored.

"Rogue," she gasped, grabbing onto Pete's arm for support, "She's so beautiful!" Kitty raised a hand to her mouth, her eyes glittering. Rogue beamed happily, and asked Kitty to come over.

"Wanna hold her?" Rogue asked. Kitty nodded warily, a bit scared of holding someone so young and new. Pete stepped up behind her just as Remy helped Kitty get Rebecca settled into her arms. Kitty adjusted to the weight of the baby and smiled. It was almost like she wasn't holding anything at all. Rebecca was tiny and warm, and made little burbling sounds. Kitty rocked gently back and forth, making Rebecca close her eyes happily.

Kitty smiled, and looked up at Pete just behind her. He was wearing a watery smile, but it grew firmer as Kitty looked at him. All his life, Pete had never even considered having children of his own. But now, just for a moment as he looked at Kitty, it seemed like a possibility. He sighed, a little uneasy with this new revelation. He stepped forward and put his arms around Kitty, looking down at the lightly dozing Rebecca.

Remy gently wiped Rogue's brow, sweeping sweat-soaked white hairs out of her eyes. Rogue smiled up and him, squeezing his hand tightly in quick bursts.


	28. Epilogue

Epilogue

Disclaimer: One last time; PLEASE DON'T SUE!

Three Years Later

Out in the garden, Logan was doing his best to keep an eye on two little girls. They were quick, though, and soon eluded him. Rachel, the younger of the two, had been playing tricks and moving things with her mind to block the man from following them. They ran, pumping their short little legs, until they were hidden deep within the garden. Tired, and just a little worried, Logan asked Ororo to help him find the girls.

"Of course, Logan," she said sweetly, kissing him gently. Logan smiled and nearly purred as Ororo pulled away. She entered the garden and quickly discovered the girls, both digging at the earth curiously. Rachel, Jean's daughter, found a worm. Since she didn't want to touch it, she held it in front of her face, spinning in the air. Rebecca stared at it with her, quietly memorizing its shape and color.

"There you are!" Logan called out as he stepped up behind Ororo. Rachel quickly dropped the worm and wiped her hands on her pants. She knew that her mother would be upset about how dirty she had gotten the outfit, but she loved to play in the dirt anyway. Rebecca carefully picked up the shocked worm and held it in her palm. It wriggled happily, not eager to leave but full of energy. Ororo knelt down beside the girls and smiled.

"Rachel, you shouldn't use your abilities like that," she said, "Mr Logan is just trying to look out for you." Rachel dropped her head and muttered "Sowwy, Mr Logan."

"It's ok, Rachel, just try not to do it again," Logan told her.

Ororo had now turned her attention to the other girl. Now three, Rebecca was discovering more and more uses for her powers. The wiggling worm in her hand was just one of many things that had received her helpful touch of energy. "That's very good, Rebecca," Ororo praised, "Would you like to practice on the flowers now?" Rebecca, who was quiet around most people besides her parents, nodded eagerly and took Ororo's hand. They walked down the path together and found a plot in the garden where the flowers needed tending, leaving Logan and Rachel.

The small girl, nearly three herself, put her hands on her hips and scowled up at Logan, making him raise an eyebrow. He decided not to take his chances alone with her, and they followed the other two. With Ororo's help, Rebecca was carefully touching the sagging leaves and petals of some flowers, and they sprang back to life. Once, she placed her tiny hand firmly on the ground around the roots, and the lilacs in front of her bloomed happily.

"That's great, Sprout!" Logan cheered happily. Rebecca turned and smiled broadly at everyone.

Inside, Rogue and Remy were enjoying a quiet meal at the kitchen table. Rogue had watched Logan chase the girls around the garden and laughed happily. "She's growing up so fast," Rogue said to Remy.

"Oui," Remy agreed, taking Rogue's hand, "She is turning into quite de little lady." Rogue smiled and squeezed his hand. Her thoughts now turned to Kitty. She hadn't called in over a month now, and she was feeling worried. She and Pete had been living in London for nearly three years now. They came back to visit, but Rogue missed Kitty very much. She felt even lonelier when she remembered that Kurt and Amanda had also left the mansion; back to Muir Island and Dr McTaggert. She sighed heavily, and Remy understood why.

Just then, Jean came into the room in a huff. She had been out at a class, painting and sculpting. She had been frustrated lately about not being able to find her muse. She sat down heavily, carelessly dropping her bag of art supplies to the floor. Even though she already knew, Rogue asked Jean what was wrong.

"It's Scott!" she said. "He's out there in the garage, working on his precious car. And that Emma," Jean took an extra moment here to seethe with emphasis, "she's just fawning all over him. Can't she just go inside and put some clothes on?" Rogue would have tried to comfort Jean, but she was interrupted as Jubilee ran in with the phone in her hands.

"Rogue? It's Kitty," she said, "I think it's important." She handed the phone carefully to Rogue, as if she was afraid that dropping the phone would make her loose the call. Rogue took the phone, feeling confused and worried. There was a lot of static, and she had trouble hearing Kitty.

"Rogue? Rogue? --- you ---?"

"Kitteh? Ah can't hear ya? Kitteh, what's goin' on?"

"Rogue? -- coming back. Something ----ened."

"What happened? Are you ok?"

"Explain ---- - -et there. See --- soon." The line cut off. Rogue stared at the phone as if it would answer her questions.

"Chere?" Remy asked, "Ev'ryting ok?"

"Kitty's comin' back," was all that Rogue could say. She bit her lip, worried, and stared out the window. She saw Rebeccca, her hands pressed on the ground near a buch. Almost instantly, the wilting leaves grew green and plump.

A/N: This is officially the end of Taking the Heat Off. I have done some rewrites and editing on earlier chapters, so you may want to take a look. Most notably, chapter four is now the end of chapter three.

Stay tuned. My next story will cover what happened right at then end of this one, before the epilogue. Hopefully it will explain how we got to this point. I will be taking a break for about a month; maybe more, maybe less. I want to get some reading and research in before undertaking another story. The next one is tentatively titled the Pryde/Wisdom Project (definitely a place holder.)

Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing! See you again in about a month:)


End file.
